Complicated
by FanFicAddict02
Summary: Jessica Jane works as a spy and is sent on a mission involving a target Buzz Lightyear, but she meets Woody Pride. A man who is considering whether he should ask out Bo Peep.  Things get complicated when she gets in the way.  WoodyxJessie Human fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm back again, with another Woody/Jessie fic. I'm sorry if the pairing offends anyone, but I support it. I do not own Toy Story

Jessie Jane walked, caustiously, down the dimly lit hallway. Bracing herself, along the way, for the mission she was about to be set.

She already knew most of what she had to do, and was only really meeting her boss to clarify it and to brief over a few last details.

She then came across a large set of steel doors. Since he was expecting her, she had no need to knock.

The only thing she had to do to get in the room in front of her, was to get past the scanner. It should be easy, unless someone had damaged it in the past twenty-four hours.

She pressed her let hand against a metal plate on the wall. A blazing strip of green light scanned her hand and the door gave a loud whoosh as it opened. She took a step inside.

The room seemed to be completely empty and the hairs on the back of her neck rose at the slight chill of the air. She scanned the area, the room was almost absorbed in darkness, until everything in her path was lit up by a sudden outburst of light. She used one of her hands to shield her eyes, so that the seeming blinding light wouldn't make her sneeze.

The room was in fact almost empty, apart from the large throne like chairs in the middle and a few filing cabinets, tucked away in the corner of the room.

A powerful man, that seemed to radiate a strong aura, sat on the chair. He was looking into a communicator device on his wrist, with a blank expression. The hard features of face seemed lifeless and cold. But this one man, Jessie trusted. But she however knew that he could chuck her back to Earth and abandon her, without warning, if something went wrong.

She took a few steps toward him and, on hearing her footsteps approach, he let out a smile and he lifted his head slightly to was her approach.

Once she was in front of him, she knelt on one knee, in respect for him. She mainly did this because, in all the years she'd known him, she knew that he lost his patience quite easily. She was wanting to get on his good side.

Jessie knew he was a great man, with great power. But almost everyone was afraid of his sudden mood swings. Everyone knew that, at any moment, he could snap from being as happy as a three-year-old with sweets, to the devil when he had eventually lost it.

"Ahhh," He murmured. The small sound from his mouth echoed off the walls and rang through her head. "Bazooka..." He continued, using her code name.

He had given that to her the year before, when she had successfully completed a mission, without alert. He had commented that she had acted as silent as a bazooka, but no-one was silent after the impact struck.

"You came," He continued. She looked up to face him, but she still remained knelt.

"Yes sir," She answered, giving him the utmost respect.

He cracked his knuckles, and Jessie had to try her best not to wince.

"I have received some more news that is sure to be useful," He said, before pausing for a moment. Jessie briefly thought that, at first, he was waiting for her to comment. But he then continued. "We have discovered his location. A place called Alton town is where he is."

"South-west of Lotsford innit?" Jessie asked.

"You're correct Bazooka," He commented. "I'm actually impressed, none of the others here knew where that was on Earth. That may be because you were born and spent most of your childhood on Earth."

Her face fell for a brief moment as some of the memories flooded back. But she then remembered the day when he found her, lost, cold, starving and afraid. After finding her, he took her, to her disbelief, on a spaceship and ever since, she had accepted the offer of allowing them to train her. She had allowed herself to be taken through ruthless training, that exhausted her to the bones. But look where she was now!

"Yes sir," She answered. She then reached a hand to her shoulder to pull one of the straps of her striped, black, tank-top further up. And with her other hand, she readjusted the position of the pistol, that was strapped to her thigh, on her dark black, navy like trousers.

"Is everything still clear for you on what you have to do?" He asked.

"Yes master," Jessie answered. She already knew what she had to do by heart. But, nonetheless, he still went through it again.

"Ensure that Lightyear doesn't slip into the wrong hands," He warned. "If the enemy gets hold of him...everything we've been working towards would most likely be obliterated."

"I understand," Jessie answered simply. The less she said, the less likely he'd somehow manage to lose his temper.

"I can not stress this enough Bazooka," He began, bringing a hand to his forehead and sighing. "We can't afford to fail."

She nodded, indicating that she understood.

"I feel as if you're the only one I can trust with this mission," He began. "The rest of them...well they have their heads lost in clouds. There always wanting to tackle the situation head on. But you...you think outside of the box, unlike them, and you see why it's important. All the rest of the agents would see no point in what you're doing and they'd put a lack of effort into the task."

"And I will have only the utter best, attempting the mission." He confirmed, with gestures.

He was about to dismiss her, when he remembered something else.

"And try you're best to find out any excess information on Lightyear," He began to instruct. "Either by himself, or someone you know who is close to him. Try anything to get someone give you that information, even if it involves drugging them afterwards so that they would forget what happened. Do anything you can to earn their trust. We need that information. Seduce them if you have to!"

The last sentence made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She promised herself that she'd never come to that option, unless it came to serious measures. She wasn't a prostitute! But she, however knew that she had to succeed with this mission. She practically owed this man her life.

She nodded.

"Yes sir," She said, with a determined tone. "I will not fail you."

"And whatever you do," He began. "Don't forget your main mission. And don't allow anyone know what you're doing, unless it has come to serious measures, in which you can drug them afterwards, to make them forget. And make sure, that you also those let those, who tell you information, into the wrong hands."

"Yes sir," She began. "I will not fail you." She stated again.

"Good," He told her. "You're dismissed. Everything you need is gathered up for you in your cabin."

She stood up, and muttered her thanks, before walking back towards the door, to leave the room.

"This mission is vital to our corporation Bazooka. Fail this and everything you see right now, will be destroyed," He told her, stating along the lines of what he had already said. "I trust that you shall not fail."

"I won't," She stated, before she walked out of the room and she headed towards her cabin.

She knew that she mustn't fail. She mustn't fail for her master, otherwise, she'd be booted off the team and he'd probably abandon her somewhere deserted.

And she was determined to complete this mission, or die trying.

She was on her masters side to the dying breath.

A/N How did you like the start. I was extremely bored in graphics today, since my friend, who sits beside me, was sick, so I managed to develope this idea. And it was a double lesson and my we weren't actually doing anything, so I had a lot of time to come up with a plot.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Buzz ducked behind a crate as he pulled the trigger several times. The quick breaths that left his throat were raspy.

He aimed each and every shot carefully, with the short time he had. Most of the bullets went into the heart of the target, only a small handful of them went astray, but even then it would only be by a couple of inches at the most.

He wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, and he stood up, before running through the door of the house-like structure in front of him.

He shot a few more times while inside and when he went to the back room. He threw a flash bang inside and turned away, to avoid being blinded by the light and shot the remaining targets with no mercy.

Once he was done he ran out of the back and made his way towards the end of the lane with all of his speed. He gave a short gasp as he crossed the line, trying to catch some breath.

There were a few cheers as he finished and Buzz walked towards the crowd of people watching. He turned his attention to the Sheriff, who just happened to be his best friend.

"Well done Buzz," Woody began while patting his friends back. "You've obliterated the record and your own from last time."

Buzz gave no verbal response, but he instead gasped for air again.

"I mean how do you do it so fast?" Woody asked. "How can you be so good at it and still only be a deputy?"

"I don't know, it's up to whoever I work for to decide to give me a promotion," Buzz answered. "Or if not my boss, whoever's in charge of me."

"And who did your boss put in charge of you?"

"Well, Slink told me that he placed you in charge of me." Buzz stated. Buzz's farther had signed him up for this place when he was fourteen, a year before he was killed in a car crash.

"He did?" Woody asked and he nodded. "I don't remember him telling me that."

"That's just what he said to me."

"Well then, if it's true, I'll promote you as soon as I can." Woody stated before his stomach then grumbled. "How about we leave for lunch now, you look like you must be starving."

"Sounds good," Buzz commented in a half-hearted manner. "Just let me change first."

"Okey-dokey," Woody said trying to say something different for once.

"Woody, do me a favor," Buzz began. "Never say that again."

Woody smiled.

He was going to say it a lot.

* * *

After Buzz had changed, he and Woody walked out of the police station and towards a local cafe in the area.

They walked in silence before they walked into the cafe and sat at the closest table to the door.

Woody didn't need to take a glance at the menu, he always got the same thing every time he want there.

After Buzz had decided what he was going to order a blonde waitress came up to them and asked what they would like.

"Hello Bo," Woody greeted with a smile.

"Hi Woody," She turned to Buzz. "Hi Buzz."

Buzz nodded. "Bo,"

"So what would you like today?" Bo asked and Woody replied instantly by asking for an egg sandwich with chips on the side with a cup of tea.

"Okay," Bo said, jotting the order down on a notepad. "And what would you like Buzz?"

"Erm..." Buzz began, glancing down at the menu in his hands. "Could I have...erm...a cheeseburger with chips-no salad on the side and a diet coke."

Bo jotted his order down.

"Okay, I'll go and give the order to the chef and I'll then sit down and talk with you. My lunch break starts in five minutes."

"Good," Woody said with a smile, as Bo walked towards the kitchen.

Woody and Bo had been close friends since they were both kids. Woody had only once or twice felt romantic feelings for her, but they were never strong, so he always pushed them aside. But he still considered her as a best friend. But compared to all the other women in this town, Bo was probably the only was that Woody was remotely interested in.

Buzz leant over the table to mutter something that only Woody was able to hear.

"You like her, don't you?" Buzz asked with a smirk. Before Woody even had a chance to answer, he continued. "Why don't you ask her out?"

"I've never felt that way about her Buzz," Woody told him. "I mean she's cute on all, but she's my best friend."

"But do you find her interesting?" Buzz asked.

"Well..." Woody began to mutter. "She is compared to the rest. But I don't see myself with a future as...as her boyfriend. And I don't feel that way about her."

"Then why don't you just ask her to the movies," Buzz suggested. "You don't have to think of it as a date."

"Yeah, I might do that." Woody stated.

"Might do what?" Bo asked, her apron was off and she was walking over to them. It was obvious that she had only heard the last line of their conversation.

"Uh..." Woody began, desperately trying to think of something he could say. "I might have some ketchup with my sandwich."

Bo sat down.

"Ugh, tomato sauce and eggs?" Bo commented. "Disgusting. But it's still your personnel taste, dear."

"So Bo, how have you been?" Woody asked.

"Oh busy as usual, how about you?"

"Slow actually," Buzz told her. "We've barely had any criminals to catch all week."

Bo then remembered something she had overheard from the other waiters.

"If you're needing a criminal to catch," Bo began. "I've heard that an agent of Zurg is loose."

"Really?" Woody asked.

"You mean as in Zurg, enemy of Star Command?" Buzz asked and she nodded. "That guy's dangerous."

"Weren't you supposed to join Star Command Buzz?" Bo asked out of curiosity.

"I think I'm supposed to be," Buzz began. "But with all the trouble their having at the moment, it may take a while before they get back to me."

"Wait," Woody said. "Is the agent dangerous?"

"Probably, it's an agent of Zurg we're talking about," Bo said. "They've probably got tonnes of lethal devices."

"Does anyone have any idea where they might be?" Woody asked and Bo smiled out of amusement.

"You don't think I'd bring that up if the agent was too far away for you to catch, do you?" Bo began. "Zurg's agent was apparently last seen near here."

Woody's eyes widened slightly.

"If I were you Woody," Bo began. "I'd watch out for anyone who looks suspicious or anyone with a strange device. They'd more likely be an agent of Zurg than anyone else."

"Are you sure this is true?" Buzz asked and she nodded.

"Apparently, it's mentioned in today's newspaper," Bo told him. "Have any of you bought it?"

"No," Woody answered. "But I'm going to, after lunch."

Once they were served their food, Woody ate it as fast as he could, without choking and they walked outside.

He made his way over to the nearest newspaper stand, Buzz at his side, and they bought the local times.

But what Woody didn't know was that a red-head was standing near a clothes stand eyeing them suspiciously.

She watched, with precision, as she clarified the target of the mission.

The blonde-haired man, standing beside the Sheriff caught her eye.

The face was exactly the same as Buzz Lightyear.

She smiled when she realized she had the primary objective in sight.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Woody picked up the local times, and gave a dollar to the salesman, telling him to keep the change, before he flicked through the paper.

The first time he scanned through it, he found nothing and he frowned. He then decided to search through it again, but this time, more thoroughly. He smiled to himself, when he spotted a small article on the side columns labeled '**Minion of Zurg Escapes. Watch out say's police'**

_'On 11:02 PM Saturday 16th June, police capture agent of Zurg, who's names being held back for identity purposes. However at approximately 2:05 AM Sunday morning, the prisoner overtook the offices and escaped. All other information is being held back.'_

Once Woody had finished reading that article, he sighed. Well, it must be up to him to catch the agent.

But there was just one problem, he had absolutely no idea who the agent even was, never mind what they looked like.

He was just going to have to have a really good look around.

"Buzz," Woody began. "Do you want to read this?"

Buzz nodded and Woody then passed the newspaper over.

Buzz's eyes flew over the text, as a hungry tigers would over prey.

"That's a bit of a let down," Buzz admitted.

"I know," Woody added. "We have absolutely no idea what the agent's name is, we have no idea what it looks like."

"And that would be a danger to everyone," Buzz added with a sigh.

"And what's worse is that we have no idea what to look for." Woody completed. He took the paper from Buzz and threw it in the nearest bin.

"Well," Buzz began, in an optimistic manner. "We'll just have to watch for any suspicious activity. That is what Bo told us to do."

"Yeah...we may have to do that." Woody told him. He then looked at his watch. "Let's head back. Lunch is nearly over."

Jessie Jane followed closely behind, as they made their way back to the police station, thinking of a way to get closer to them.

Thinking of a way to get vital information.

* * *

Woody sighed as he walked back into the station. He knew that he had many, many files and forms to fill out, and he was dreading it.

They then spilt up, Woody to manage the files and Buzz, to do more training courses.

He walked through several hallways, until he came to his office and he walked in. He strode over to his desk and he sat down, eyeing the stack of files in depression.

This was the worst part of his job, but the state made it compulsory for a Sheriff.

And that was why he had to do it.

He dug out a pen from one of the draws and removed the first paper, on the top of the pile and he filled it in. He managed to complete that file within a few minutes and he worked his way through the rest. Most of them were asking for permission for a permit, some were to ask his permission for a case to be sent to court. The files varied from one aspect to another.

He still wasn't finished after a few hours, and he wasn't even halfway through the pile. It sometimes took him all day and night to finish the stacks of files that were left. Even though it wasn't even mid-noon, he still had to blink tiredness from his eyes.

It took him another few hours, but he eventually managed to complete the rest. At least he was done.

He crossed his arms across the desk and rested his head n them, trying to catch a quick doze. He just had to hope he wasn't caught, or things for his case would look bad.

He was almost drifting off into sleep, when he heard a knock at the door.

* * *

Half an hour earlier

Jessie was still stood outside, hidden from plain sight, trying to think of what she should do. She needed to think of someway she could get closer to Lightyear, someway that would enable her to get the information that was highly encouraged for her to receive by her master.

She had also noticed the Sheriff that stood beside the target of the mission. Could she get information off him? How close was he to Buzz? Best friends? Brothers?

She shook the last alternative away. According to the records of Buzz, he had no brother. But the man could still be extremely close friends with him. If he was, that meant that she was going to have to make sure that he didn't slip into enemy hands.

She thought hard for a brief while. Was there a way that would enable her to find out more information?

She scanned the area, she was stood next to the cafe opposite the police station. It was then that she actually noticed the poster on the shop window, that referred to the station, for the first time.

That was perfect. But it would only be the right option if she had the right document.

She slung the back pack, that had previously been slung over her shoulder, onto the floor. She quickly unzipped it and dug out a large, bulging file holder. She opened it. She scanned through the documents, all referring to a fake identity, until she found what she was searching for.

She forced a smirk away from her lips. That would give everything away easily.

She had a document that enabled her to complete the next step.

* * *

Woody sat up with a slight start.

"Come in," Her told the person who had knocked on the door.

It was the desk manager, Chuck.

"Erm...Mr Pride..." He began. "There's someone here requiring your assistance, wishing to apply for a job I think."

"Okay, thanks," Woody answered. "Could you send them in?"

"Yes Sheriff," Chuck answered as he walked out of the room.

Several moments later, the door opened again.

A young red-head walked in.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

Sorry it's short, thought it would be good to stop it there.

xxxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Evelyn Knight: They meet in this chapter:)

selena gomez fan 4927: Thanks for having a guess. I'm not going to say to much about it, but all I'm going to say is that it's not her mission to destroy Zurg. Thanks for having a guess though:)

The young red-head walked into the room, closing the door behind her and took a couple steps forward, before standing in front of Woody's desk, waiting for further instruction.

He forced himself not to sigh.

"Sit down," He instructed.

She then took a chair from the corner and placed it in front of Woody, before sitting down. She slung her bag, that had been slung on her shoulder, onto the floor.

"What can I do for you today?" Woody asked, slightly groggily.

She straightened her posture slightly. And Woody instantly saw that she was in fact quite beautiful with her red hair and emarald eyes, but he didn't let it show that he was thinking that.

"Well I noticed the information notice outside the cafe across the street," She claimed. "And I was actually wondering if I could apply for a job?"

Woody eyes widened slightly. Hardly any one actually took interest in the notice, most of the people who worked here were sent by recommendation. He was also surprised over the fact that it was a women asking for an application. It wasn't against the rules for woman to work here, in fact, it was highly encouraged. But, because of the lack on interest, Woody thought that women would never be interested in this type of job.

And yet, here she was, asking for an application, right out of the blue.

Woody couldn't remember the last time he gave an inerview and he doesn't ever remember interviewing a woman, especially under such short notice.

"Well," Woody began. "If you're wanting to aplly for a job, you're gonna need a CV or something of that sort."

"Oh no," She began. "I have that."

"You do?" Woody asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well, let's see it then," He and she then opened her bag and dug through it, until she came across what she was looking for.

She handed it to Woody.

Woody brows furrowed in interest at the document in his hand, there were several sheets stapled together neatly.

But what he didn't realize was that the file was utterly fake.

He began to flick through the document. It had everything necessary for an application. Including, her age, date of birth, name, what schools she went to, degrees received, collages and the law enforcement university she went to for two years. There was also some extra information.

He felt absolutely flabbergasted. He hadn't seen an application as good as this in well, as long as he's been there.

"I have to say," Woody began. "That this is mighty impressive..." He looked down at the file to spot what he thought was her name." Jennifer Hall? I haven't seen an application as good as this in years."

She forced a smile.

"Thanks," She muttered.

"Are you sure you're twenty-one?" Woody asked. He was impressed on how much she had achieved in those years. Even though he was twenty-three and a Sheriff, he had been signed up for the station when he had barely turned fifteen, by his farther.

But the rules had changed now, you could only join once you turned twenty-one.

And for some reason, she looked slightly younger than that. He wasn't sure.

"Yeah, I'm twenty-one Sheriff," She lied, he had no idea that she was really only eighteen and with another smile she said. "Were you twenty-one when you joined. You look pretty young to have risen to the rank of Sheriff since you were twenty-one."

He smiled at her compliment.

"The rules changed last year," He told her. "And you went to law enforcement school, for a year?"

She nodded, lying to him. She knew about the law, but she knew it from somewhere else.

"And you even got a degree there?" He asked and the woman he believed was called Jennifer nodded. "Just one question."

"Go ahead," Jessie answered.

"Is there a particular reason you're interested in applying for the job of a deputy?" Woody asked.

Jessie thought for a moment. She had been expecting this question, but never quite managed to think it into words. So she just rolled it from the top of her head.

"Well, I've just left university and I'm looking for something that would drive excitement," She began. "Drive excitement and satisfaction over the fact that I'm doing something to help people. And also for the feeling of a new milestone reached in my life."

Woody nodded. He admired Jennifer's enthusiasm and determination.

"And since when did you think that being involved with the law was the right thing for you?" Woody asked her.

"For years," She answered. "But I think that I really became determined to try something like this since I was twelve years old, when I saw some shop lifters running from a shop. I just felt like I wanted them to be put away for their crimes. And since there hadn't been many officers in the town I grew up in, I felt like I had wanted to do it instead."

Woody nodded.

"Are you sure you believe this job would be right for you?" Woody asked and she nodded. "Well, since we are short on officer's at the moment, we may be able to slot you in for some training, and we can see how you're doing before we send you on anything serious."

"Okay officer...?" She asked.

"Pride," He answered. "But feel free to call me Woody."

"Okay," She answered. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Woody told her. "Is there any particular time you would like to start."

"I don't mind, any time is good for me."

Woody considered when the best time for her to start would be.

"How about tomorrow afternoon?" The Sheriff offered and she nodded. "That's great. Turn up around one PM-ish."

Woody held out his hand, to determine the offer. He'd discuss the pay with her the next day.

She took it.

It was going even more smoothly than she thought it would.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want. Sorry it's kind of short.

X~x~x~Shannon~x~x~X


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

After the meeting with Woody Pride, Jessie made her way out of the building.

It was clear to her what she had to do now. She had to make sure that Woody and the target wouldn't fall into enemy hands whilst she slept.

But first of all, she had to find somewhere she could stay. It was a good thing she had a credit card with no limit. And money was endlessly being flown through it by her corporation.

After an hour or so, she managed to find a motel in the area.

It was small, but it would have to do. She cautiously made her way through the door, where she came to a small lounge, with one door to the side, possibly leading up to rooms, a desk near the back and another room beside it.

She walked over to the desk, where a bright blonde-haired woman was reading a designers magazine. Her name tag read Barbie.

Barbie looked up with a start, as Jessie approached.

"Oh, hello," Barbie said with a sweet voice. "Is there anything I can do for you today?"

"Yes, if ya may," Jessie answered, trying her best to put her strongest western accent on, even though her voice was naturally western in the first place. "I would like to order a room."

"How long for Miss?" Barbie asked.

Jessie considered this question, before coming up with an answer.

"I'm not quite sure yet," Jessie began to answer. "I've just found a job in the area and I'm just wanting to order a room, until I can find a place to stay of my own."

Barbie thought for a moment.

"I think we can allow that, do you have a credit card of some sort?" Barbie asked and Jessie nodded, before handing Barbie the credit card. "We accept these."

"Would it be all right if I pay for the room weekly?" Jessie asked, whilst thinking over what she should do over Woody and Lightyear.

Barbie considered for a moment.

"Yes Miss," Barbie answered. "I think that is allowed. Would you by any chance be able to give me your name?"

Jessie nodded.

"Je-" She stopped herself from spilling. Jessie mentally slapped herself for nearly making such a stupid mistake. "Jennifer Hall."

Jessie then realized that when people called her that, she'd probably end up forgetting that was what they thought her name was. She'd have to think of something else they could call her. A nickname maybe.

"B-but feel free to just call me J," Jessie told her and with a forced smile, she continued. "My parents used to call me that before I left for university."

_Even though they've been dead more than half my life,_she thought to herself half-heartedly.

"Okay J," Barbie answered. "I do like that nickname though."

Barbie then swiped her card into a pay machine on the desk and she swiveled it around in a clock-wise direction, to allow Jessie to enter the code.

But little did she realize that the code given to her was a key.

A key that would approach soon, whether it was to be a month or years wait.

It was a code her corporation knew about, but kept the fact away from her senses.

They believed telling her would destroy the mission.

____

_1298_

_

* * *

_

Once Jessie had payed for her room, which turned out to be room 11, she made her way through the door that led upstairs. She soon came to a dimly lit hallway that spanned the length of the building.

She felt along the walls with her left, delicate hand, until she came across a switch. She flicked it, and the hallway lit up with a slight flickering of the lights above her head.

Looking to her right, she saw a door, which read '1'.

She looked towards her left, where she saw a hallway. One each side were even more doors, fifteen maybe in total.

She walked down the hall, until she came to a door marked 11.

The door was a light shade of blue and the hand seemed dull and slightly rusted.

However, despite the state of the door, the room was the exact opposite. She walked inside the room, before closing the door behind her.

The walls were painted white, the carpet of the floor was a pale shade of orange and red curtains, covered a set of large windows. A single bed, with white covers lay in the middle of the room, backed up against the wall. A bed-side stand stood beside it. There was another cabinet stood against a wall opposite to the bed, with a small TV on top of it. To her left, there was a smaller room to her left, which was divided from the rest of the room. It was obvious to her that it was a bathroom.

Her mind kept rolling over what she should do about Pride and Lightyear. She kept thinking over possible alternatives.

But each and every time she came up with a possible sollution, she realized that it would surely fail.

However, her mind kept flooding back to one solution, but she knew that it was dangerous, and could possibly destroy her in the process. But a voice echoed through her mind.

_'I trust you shall not fail'_

She owed her master so much. There was no way she was going to allow herself to fail. She was in this till the mission was either successful or till her dying breath.

If she was to succeed, she had to do this, even though she had originally planned for this solution to be used as a last resort.

She walked over to the bed and threw the bag on the bed, before she sat down. Jessie unzipped the bag and dug her hands through it, until she came across what she needed.

She pulled it out of the bag and shuffled the small, green gem between her hands.

She squeezed the gem within her hands and closed her eyes, before clearing her mind of all thoughts.

She allowed the power within the gem to radiate into her mind. Allowing it to flood the aura into her every nerve.

Jessie gave a short gasp, before she dropped the gem to the floor, with a small thud. The gem glowed a dark shade of red on the floor. A sharp pain soared through her head at a speed she found to be unbearable. She knew what she had to do and she knew she had to do it fast.

She brought her mind back to Woody and Buzz, she concentrated on them as much as her head would allow. It felt as if her head were about to burst, cracking in half. She bit her lip to inhale a scream of pain. Jessie forced herself to concentrate.

She attempted to stand up, but her legs gave in on her weight and she fell on the floor into kneeling position. She clamped her hands over her ears in an attempt to conceal her pain.

Jessie forced her mind yet again onto Woody and Buzz, she had to focus on them, the main targets.

She imagined them in her mind, the two of them standing still like a frame. Jessie wrapped her concentration around them, as if she were wrapping them with an imaginary force.

She forced a border around the two of them with all the strength her mind had.

The pain in her head was becoming worse. She felt as if she wanted to scream. Jessie knew that what she was doing would only last a few months, a year at the most. But, at the moment, it was the only she could keep the two of them falling into enemy hands.

Once she had finished she stood up, but the pain in her head was utterly unbearable to the extent she had never imagined she would ever face.

She at least tried to collapse onto the bed.

But her legs then, yet again, gave in on her weight.

She barely had time to fall to the floor, before she blacked out.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Woody just magaed to catch Buzz before he left work for home that day. He had, who he believed was Jennifer's application in his hands.

"Hey Buzz," Woody said indicating Buzz to walk over to him. They were now both in the waiting area, as they had both been about to depart. "I've got some news for you."

Buzz turned to face the Sheriff. Buzz's eye seemed to be heavy after the long day's worth of work.

"Yeah?" Buzz asked groggily.

"We've got a new trainee," The Sheriff told him.

"We do?" Buzz asked and Woody nodded. "Who is he?"

"Not he," Woody pointed out. "She."

Buzz's eyes widened a fraction.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Jennifer Hall her name is," Woody stated. "She came in today for an interview."

"And you gave her a job?" Buzz asked. "On such short notice?"

Woody grinned slightly.

"Well, let's just say that she may give you a bit of competition." Woody told him. "Her application is really impressive."

Woody then held out the document to show Buzz.

"Can I read it?" Buzz asked becoming slightly curious. He was wanting to see for himself if Woody was telling the truth or if the Sheriff was just trying to tease him.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's highly recommended," Woody said. "But what the hey. It's me who's Sheriff."

Woody handed over the application to Buzz, who then gazed at the several sheets of paper. Each of the sheets held information about the life and achievements of Jennifer Hall and they were stapled together to make a small file.

"Hmmm," Buzz began whilst taking in all the information about her. After a few moments he flicked to the next sheet. "Well, she's twenty-one, one year younger than me, her birthday was a few months ago. Wow...she went to law enforcement school, somewhere in this state and passed her degree. Her parents now live in Europe. She got a grade A* in Physical Education. Actually, she was a straight A student. Wow..."

Buzz was amazed by the application. He had never seen or heard of one that stunning.

"And the list just goes on," Buzz remarked absolutely flabbergasted.

"You know what I think?" Woody asked and Buzz shook his head. "I think that once we've given her some basic training, it would be a privilage to allow her onto the team."

"Yeah," Buzz began in agreement. "Allowing anyone onto the team with achievements like this would be a privilage."

"What do you think we should start her off with?" Woody asked, thinking through possible courses he could start her off with.

Buzz shook his head.

"What about the training course, you know, the one you took this morning?" Woody suggested.

Buzz felt a little doubtful over this.

"Are you sure that would be a giid idea Woody?" Buzz asked. "I mean because when I first took the course it took me several minutes and I was completely exhausted by the end of it. And I was just thinking that since she's a girl, she may not be able to handle the course."

Woody glared expectantly at Buzz with a subtle smirk on his face.

"Just because you push yourself too far, doesn't mean she would as well," Woody told him. "And besides, these degrees and results of her fitness test in the application prove other wise. Even if she is exhausted by it, there's no time limit. She could stop if she wanted to."

Buzz felt reluctant to accept Woody's suggestion. But it wasn't up to Buzz to decide in the first place.

Woody then checked his watch, which was clung firmly to his wrist.

7:09 PM

"Sorry," Woody began. "But I best head off."

Buzz nodded, before handing the application to Woody.

"See you tomorrow Woody," Buzz told him.

"See ya,"

Those were the last words exchanged between the two of them, before they both headed to their homes.

* * *

She was lost in unconsciousness. She could do nothing as the power of the gem seemed to be destroying her mind.

Rushing thoughts entered her mind at a speed she was unable to comprehend.

However, a few of them stood out from the smear that lay behind them.

_Fire roared in the distance, ripping away at everything that stood in it's path. Threatening to obliterate everything within the flames uncomfortable range._

_In the distance, she could hear the screaming and sharp cries of the victims of the terrible inferno._

_Her gaze was long within the hearth of the orange flames._

_She let out a choke as the ashes began to clog her lungs. If she didn't get out of there quick, she's suffocate._

_With no idea of why she did it, she let out a maniacal chuckle as she ran away._

_It was as if, feeling as though she were insane, would be the only way to face the fact._

_They were dying because of her actions._

She choked on a sob and her head span in circles, as she entered consciousness.

Jessie tried to sit up, but the pain in her head forced her back down to the floor. In the corner of her vision she saw the faint crimson glow of the gem beside her.

Realization then struck her.

She had just absorbed the same kind of powers her master had. And the power of what she had just done to keep Woody and Buzz out of enemy hands wasn't the only power.

She placed a hand on either side of her head and closed her eyes tightly to try and relieve the pain of the unbearable headache. It was only then when she noticed the clock on the bedside stand.

3:04 AM

Just great. The only thing worse than having a headache as bad as this, would be to have a headache like that in the early morning. She'd never be able to get back to sleep.

With all her effort she then stood up and knocked her bag onto the floor, before collapsing onto the bed. If she was going to have to face the headache for who knows how long, she may as well face it with something proper to lie down on.

It then became clear to Jessie that there were at least two possible theories for how she was to survive the headache.

She'd either have to wait it out.

Or she'd not survive it at all and let the powers within her destroy her mentally, until her sanity was no more than the size of a speck of dust.

A/N Sorry it's short. Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Jessie kept tossing and turning for hours. She looked at the clock on the bedside stand.

4:34

Well, it felt like hours.

She held her head in her hands, trying to regain her full vision, instead of having double vision. Jessie bit her lip to contain a wince of pain and looked down to the floor, where she had dropped the gem.

The gem didn't glow any more so she then decided to pick it up and place it on the beside stand.

Even in the dark she could tell that the previous sparkling, emerald colour of the gem had faded into a dullish gray. All of the power the gem contain to give it the translucent greenish gleam had now faded into a dullish gray colour.

She had absorbed all of it's power into her mind.

Jessie remembered her master mentioning that the gem was dug from a mantle core on another planet. One that was currently unusable, because of the war that had taken place there. The mantle core of the planet had contained a powerful essence, and essence that was now within her. Her master had actually been from that planet, but he had slightly absorbed the radiation from the core, so when he absorbed the power from an actual piece of the core himself, his body had already been used to it. So he probably didn't feel as much pain as Jessie felt now.

She felt extremely hot and exhausted in the face.

She let out a heavy sigh, before she swung her legs over the side of the bed and she walked into the bathroom.

It was a very basic bathroom. There was a toilet sat against the wall a bath, with a shower hung on the wall spanning one side of the room and there was a sink, with a mirror implanted on the wall. Towels were hung on a rack next to the bath.

She turned the taps on and, with a slight hesitation, the water rushed out. She brought her hands together in a slight curve to collect water in her hands and leaned forward, before splashing the water against her face.

She instantly found her face cooling down and this helped her thoughts clear up a small bit.

However, when she went to grab a towel, to dry her hands and face, she felt a shocking sensation soar through her hand. Out of shock, her hand twitched towards the rack, forcing the rod to be taken out of it's place. The rod and towels fell to the floor, with a small clink.

Jessie had no idea why, but she suddenly felt a surge of anger soar within her, as if it had all become too much.

She cursed and grunted to herself, which was odd for her to do so. She hardly ever was the type of person to swear.

She angrily pick up the rod and tried to place it back in position on the rack, with her hand that had somehow managed to be covered in sweat. She had to contain a scream when it slid out of her hand at the last moment. Jessie bit her lips to contain herself from throwing a fist against the wall, that would be a good way to break a hand. And that, she couldn't afford.

Trying to stay calm, she then slowly positioned the rod back in place and folded the towels over.

When she rose up from the floor, she swore that for a moment, she saw her eyes glow red.

But when she blinked hard, to concentrate, her eyes hadn't changed.

They still remained emerald green.

Had she imagined it?

* * *

It was now 7:30 AM and she had still not managed a single wince after she woke up from passing out.

Her headache wasn't as bad now, but she still faint a dull, throbbing in the back of her head.

_Oh well,_ she thought to herself in a half-hearted manner. _This will probably be as good as it'll get. For now at least._

She then knew that there would be no point trying to get to sleep now. It was already morning.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed, before opening her bag.

Jessie pulled out a plain black T-shirt and a pair of loose fitting trousers. It was then that she realized she had only packed one spare set of clothes. She just had to hope that the motel had laundry service. At least it was a bed and breakfast service.

She changed into the fresh clothes and shoved the other ones back into her bag.

She tied her hair into a simple ponytail. On other days, she'd braid her hair, but she wasn't in the mood at the moment.

Jessie then pulled out the communicator device, which was disguised as a watch, from her bag; She wrapped it around her wrist.

Standing up, she then made her way to the door and down to the dining area.

Suprisingly, even though she had a headache, she still had a large appetite.

After she had finished, she checked the time.

8:07 AM

This caused her to sigh. She still had the best part of five hours to kill. Maybe she could kill a few by looking through town.

She was in desperate need of some more clothes; she'd probably end up buying an extra shirt and more trousers. She'd also have to buy food that she could store in a mini-fridge, Jessie had no idea how long this mission would take, so it'd be best if she stocked up since the motel only provides breakfast.

After making her way outside, she rooted through the town, desperate to kill some hours.

She was surprised when time seemed to pass like a leaping tiger.

Before she knew it, it was already 12:30.

She dropped her shooping off at the motel, before she headed towards the Police Station.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want. Next chapter will be longer.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Once she was in the station, she walked towards the reception desk.

A dark curly-haired man sat there, working his way through records.

He looked up at her, slightly startled. His name tag read

"Hello, how may I help you today?" Rexton asked, his voice sounded like it naturally quivered.

"Actually, I applied for a job here yesterday," Jessie told him. "And Sheriff Woody told me to come here at this time."

"Oh, now I remember," Rexton began. "You're the new trainee. Jennifer Hall isn't it?"

It took Jessie a few moments to answer that question. That name still seemed unfamiliar to her. But she knew she was going to have to get used to it.

"Yes," She answered.

"Well Sheriff Pride is expecting you in his office," Rexton told her. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah," Jessie answered glumly. Her head began to ache even more now. As if the pain was reminding her that something severely important was close and was urging her on. "I remember from yesterday."

"Okay then, just head on in." Rex told her and she made her way to his office, making her way through several halls.

Jessie was then faced with the door to Woody's office. She knocked.

After several moments the door opened and Woody smiled.

"Ah Miss Hall, you're here," Woody commented.

"I said I would," Jessie answered, with a brief smile.

"Oh, step inside please," Woody told her, politely directing her into the room.

She walked inside.

Inside the office, she saw the same desk as there was yesterday. However, Buzz Lightyear was stood by it. She had to contain a gasp of surprise.

"Please sit down," Woody instructed.

She sat on the chair that was placed in front of the desk.

"Now, as I said yesterday Jen-" Woody began but was interrupted. He then strode on the opposite side of the desk of which Jessie was sitting

"You can just call me J if you want," Jessie suggested and Woody stared at her with a confused look. "My parents used to call me that." She lied.

"Okay," Woody said and his mouth curved into a smile yet again. "Well, as I said yesterday J, your application was very impressive. It's hard to ever find a straight A* student anywhere, never mind someone with these kind of achievements."

She nodded and smiled, unsure of what to say to answer Woody's compliment.

"And me and Buzz both personally think that you'd be able to manage the training course today."

Of course she'd be able to manage it. More than half of her life had been faced with rigorous training courses, probably ten times as hard as the one they had.

"You do?" Jessie asked, seeming as if she were surprised.

Buzz almost found himself answering negatively to this question. He didn't think she be able to cope with it. The station had hired several woman before, all of which had quit or find better opportunities, but they had all found themselves wimping out when it came to the course.

And she must be the same. Why was Woody allowing her to use it? Does she even know how to operate a pistol?

"Yeah, I honestly do think you can handle the course as a part of your training. As long as you think you'd be able to handle it."

"I think so," She agreed.

"Then let's get going."

* * *

It turned out that she actually did know how to fire a pistol and she was also very good at it.

Buzz watched in amazement, on the sidelines, as her hands flicked and twitched from side to side, firing each bullet with excellent precision. To Buzz, it looked as if she didn't even look to clarify where the targets were and that she instead knew where they were by heart. As if her mind were a machine programmed to sense the vibration of the targets as they popped up.

Her hands were gripped around the pistol so tightly, that her knuckles were now white. After a few moments, she shot the last of the targets in that room and darted to the next, not bothering to stop for breath.

She brought her left hand to her trouser pocket and she gripped the flash bang firmly.

Jessie took it out of her pocket, uncapped it, and threw it into the room. However, instead of stopping, she kept on running and shot a few more targets. She managed to turn her head back just on time as the blinding flash erupted from the small grenade. She continued to dart through the rest of the course, shooting several more targets along the way.

For some reason, Buzz found himself desperately wanting her to fall over or for something to happen that would slow her down.

But unfortunately, for him, nothing did happen.

She crossed the line and Woody, who was stood next to Buzz, smiled.

"I can't believe it," Buzz muttered, flabbergasted.

How had she beaten the record?

"I know," Woody remarked, absolutely amazed. "She beat your time Buzz. And this was her first attempt."

Buzz believed him for a moment when a thought struck his mind.

There's no way this was her first attempt at something like this. Even when I first tried, it took me several minutes and I stumbled numerous times. It barely took her thirty seconds and she didn't miss a single target.

He however pushed those thoughts from his head.

It was then that he realized something, he was almost jealous of a trainee.

He was almost jealous of a woman for being better than him at the course.

It might've just been a fluke, a very lucky fluke.

Buzz followed Woody as he made his way over to Jessie.

"Wow, that was amazing," Woody told her. "Have you had practice before?"

"Well, sorta," Jessie answered. "My dad taught me how to fire a pistol," She lied. "And we did a lot of cross-countries at school."

"You must've came first every time," Woody remarked with a smile.

"Most of the time, except once when I came second."

"What happened?"

"I fell and twisted my ankle in the last hundred meters," She answered.

"That would've been annoying."

"It was," She lied. None of that ever happened. She was never at that type of school to even have the chance to compete in a cross-country.

"I think you may be ready to take your other courses," He told her. "But hopefully they shouldn't take too long. A couple of days maybe. But once they're out of the way, you can officially be part of the team."

Normally, with any other trainee, he would've gave them longer training for fitness and aiming. But she had already proved what she's worth.

So now he just had to give her the more mentally challenging courses, just to make sure she knew everything she needed to know.

But judging from her application, that shouldn't take too long.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Over the next week and a half, Jessie started the rest of her courses separately, to make sure that she had the knowledge she needed to know.

Most of them were completed within a day, but one or two of them dragged onto the course of a few days. If she could she would've completed several a day, but Woody kept insisting that after she completed one she went home. Even though he didn't have a clue where she lived and had no idea that she was actually living in a motel room.

There were five courses in total and after nine days. She passed them all and had just finished the last one, before heading back to the motel.

She was now sat on the bed, head buried in her hands and she let out a sigh. The headache had returned. She hadn't had a headache since she started her training, but now she was being reminded of all the pain she had been in whilst absorbing to power of the gem. She looked to her left, she hadn't touched the gem in those nine days and it was still sat on the bedside stand. The gem was now completely grey and it seemed empty, completely lifeless.

Woody had now said that she was officialy part of the team and she had no idea why, but she found herself actually looking forward to her future days working at the station.

But how much longer would it last?

It was then that she remembered something. She hadn't told her master about her progress at all. Jessie mentally slapped herself, how could she be so stupid, she had been wearing the communication device ever since she got there. How had she never thought to use it until now?

She lifted her head from her hands and gazed at the watch, before pressing one of the five switchs on the side of it. The screen of the watch flicked and became green, before dimming down slightly.

There was a slight delay, before his face filled the screen.

And he wasn't looking exactly happy. But. to her relief, he wasn't looking utterly angry either.

"Ahhh Bazooka, you finally called in," He began with a deeper tone to his voice than usual. "Is there a reason?"

"Uhh, not exactly," She admitted guiltily.

His brows furrowed in annoyance for a moment, before his facial features returned to their normal state. He shook his head, dismissing the angered thoughts that came to his mind. Now was not the time for him to lose his patience.

"Nevermind," He said sternly. "Have you got any news of the target yet?"

"Yes," She answered. "He's within my grasp. I managed to receive a job as an officer where he works at the Police Station."

He now seemed as if he never did seem annoyed, because he then let out a brief smile.

"Good Bazooka," He told her. "I always expected the best from you. However, next time, I expect the news to not be delayed."

"It won't." She promised, although she was secretly wondering if she would ever manage to keep it.

A thought entered his mind.

"Have you secured Lightyear?" He asked.

"Yes sir,"

"Good, I'm not wanting him slipping into enemy hands,"

"I have also noticed someone, a man named Woody Pride, that seems to be awful close to Lightyear. They seem to be as close as brothers." Jessie told him.

"Which couldn't be true, since it has never been recorded that Buzz had a brother," He stated. "If he did, we'd know, Pride's aura would be a lot stronger."

She waited for him to continue.

"What have you done about his friend?"

Her eyes widened slightly for a brief moment, as if she hadn't expected that question.

"I've secured him as well." Jessie informed.

He had to force his eyes not to widen. It wouldn't be possible for her to secure the both of them at one time.

Unless...

"Did you use the gem?" He asked and her heart froze in it's tracks.

For a brief moment she wondered whether she wasn't actually supposed to use the gem under any circumstances.

She nodded.

"Yes," She answered glumly. "I used it."

He knew it was extremely dangerous for a human, especially from Earth, to use the gem. It could destroy the user's mind, obliterate their sanity onto nothing more than a speck of dust that had been swept away by the wind. It hadn't been dangerous for him to absorb the power of an even larger gem at the time he did so, because he had lived on the planet where it came from for years and was immune to the pain it caused.

That was most likely why she forgot to inform him.

But he wasn't wanting to seem like he was worried about the gem, in case it made Bazooka nervous about the mission.

"Did everything go okay when you used it?" He asked and she nodded.

"Okay, dismissed, but Bazooka..." He continued.

"Yes?"

"Make sure you're careful when it comes to using to powers your mind absorbed from it," He instructed. "It doesn't take much for your mind to slip and ruin what you're trying to do."

Okay, it probably would be for the best if he didn't mention the fact that it may just possibly destroy her mind in the process.

"I will be,"

"All right," He said and he leant back on the chair he was sat on. "Inform me on any more info or news on Buzz."

She nodded, before the screen flickered and the light died.

She let out a long-awaited sigh before she lowered her hands to the bed and leant her weight backwards.

The headache was beginning to become a high-throbbing pain in the back of her head.

Jessie then lied down, hoping it would make her head feel lighter.

It didn't.

The pain rose and built up, threatening to crack her skull in half.

Before she knew it, and without even realizing, her hand made it's way to the gem. She couldn't even find the strength to drop it as she felt an electrical shock soar through it.

She couldn't do anything, but watch helplessly, as the terrible memories flooded her mind.

_She gasped as the water rose up. It was ever so slowly inching it's way towards her neck._

_For once in her life, she wished she could swim._

_And for the first time ever, she was regretting that she had just placed them in danger. Since it was the first time she ever had placed them in danger._

_The fire licked at the edges of the house, threatening to chip off the paint work that had just recently been re-coated._

_Jessie had somehow managed to trap her self in the basement, and she had also somehow caused a water leakage._

_And it sure was leaking fast. _

_Her eyes were full of fear as she dragged a foot up one of the stairs, but the water was rising fast than she ever could imagine. It was already up to her chest and she hadn't even managed to climb up halfway yet. _

_She let out a sob as the chill of the icy water brushed the bare skin of her neck._

_It rose, ever so slowly, over her mouth. Preventing her from breathing._

Jessie choked with a start, forcing herself not to sob.

But it was harder than she thought it would be.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

I may not update so much over the weekend, since I have to revise for a maths exam on Monday. But it's only my set that have an exam and we have to do it a year early:(

xxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

After a few hours, she eventually found herself drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Which was the best type of sleep she ever could have.

Since it meant that she wouldn't have her mind sliding towards the endless flashbacks.

She awoke several hours after that. She didn't feel tired or feel as if she had not got enough sleep, since, when she was at the compound, she was usually lucky if she ever caught more than five hours of sleep at a time.

Jessie turned her attention to the beside clock.

7:37

Well, she had a lot more sleep than she thought she had.

Woody had told her to arrive at the station every morning at around 8:30-ish, but she still wasn't wanting to arrive there late, not if she wanted to earn their trust.

When she stood up, she almost stumbled in the process. Her head felt heavy on her shoulders and she could feel a strong pulse in the back of her head

It was clear that her headache still remained.

Jessie did her best to ignore it and she pulled some new clothes, the one she had bought the week before, from the bag and made her way to the bathroom.

She dumped the clothes one the floor and closed the door behind her, before locking it.

She flicked the tap for the shower on, and the water shot out almost instantly.

Jessie then undressed, allowing the water to run before she stepped inside the bath. She hoped that the hot water would help her relax more, hopefully obliterating her headache.

It didn't, she in fact just felt even more clogged and dull as she had done when she entered.

She turned the knob of the taps around in her hands, and the rush of water began to fade, until it was nothing more than dripping drops of water, falling the the surface of the bath, at timed intervals.

She stepped out and placed on clothes. Part of her clothing consisted of a plain green shirt and dark loose-fitting trousers.

Once she had changed, she made sure she had done everything necessary and left the room.

She hadn't bothered to tie her hair up, so it hung around her shoulder like a scarlet, Velvet curtain.

She ordered breakfast, and ate it slowly, before walking half a mile towards the Police Station.

Once she was there, she walked through the reception and through to the staff lounge. Soon, from what Woody had told her, she'd be getting her own office, since one of the older officer's was retiring. She remembered Woody saying his name was Lotso, well at least she thought he told her that.

When she walked into the staff lounge, she saw Woody, Buzz and a few other officers, which she had not learned their names, sat around the table. Woody's face was deathly serious as his gaze was peircing into a package sat in the middle of the table.

Jessie instantly knew something was wrong. Woody's stare seemed too concerned, as if everyone was to fear the contents of the package.

He was broken out of his trance, when she sat down on one of the spare seats.

"Ah J, I wondered when you'd arrive," Woody muttered, he barely even knew what he was saying at all.

"Same time as usual," Jessie answered, slightly confused.

"Well I'm especially glad you came today," Woody told her. "We've been delaying this case for weeks. It was only me and Buzz that vollenteered to investigate the case. But we couldn't do it with just the two of us."

The other two officers stared down at the desk in shame.

"Oh," Woody began, remembering something. "I don't believe you've met before. J, this is Lotso," Woody told her, pointing to the oler man, who sat with a cane firmly in his grip. The man smiled. Jessie thought that he must've been used for investigations rather than the physical stuff because, to be honest he looked as if he hadn't ran in ten years. "He is a former Star Command officer."

"I may be retired Wood, but they still have me around every now and then. Trusting me with their keys." Lotso's voice seemed warm and comforting. It was as if his tone was inviting you into it's warmth, that protruded above the cold chill, like a firework at a funeral.

Jessie had to force her eyes not to widen in disbelief.

Did he know?

Lotso smiled to her and gave a slight wave with one of his hands.

"And this is Ken," Woody continued, pointing towards a much younger man. His light blonde hair was gelled back and his smile seemed artificial. "He is Lotso's personal assistant...does all Lotso's dirty work when the soil has stained his gloves." Woody joked, before giving a slight chuckle.

Jessie didn't know how to react, so she just smiled.

She couldn't get her mind off Lotso. Did he know who she really was? And if he did, what was he planning to do about it?

Ken gave a slight wave.

Jessie returned her attention to Woody. She was desperately wanting to get her mind of Lotso.

"What case?" She asked; she honestly had no idea.

"Well," Woody began. "It's one we've put on hold for a while. One reason is that we've been busy on other cases, but to me, that just a poor excuse as to why we ignored it. Secondly, it has been reported that an agent of Zurg is on the loose. And they had actually delayed informing everyone on the news. Turned out the agent escaped several weeks ago."

Her eyes widened slightly, but she forced her eyes to narrow.

"Really?" She asked; she wasn't sure why, but she was sure she heard a slight quiver in her voice.

"Yeah," He answered half-heartedly. With a gloved hand, he pushed the package slowly towards her.

Now that she was able to see the package more clearly, she noticed that the box was black, and not only that, but it was wrapped in some type of transparent wrapping. In the center of the lid, was a silver plate, embedded into the material. It hadn't been enscribed on yet.

Woody nodded towards her, indicating for her to open the box.

With a steady hand, she flicked the lid open. Inside the box was a small, black pistol; she didn't recognize it to be of any specific brand. It just seemed old. It too was wrapped, preventing the prints of the innocent from rubbing onto the frame.

But who exactly was innocent?

Woody let out a sigh, before he continued.

"On September 23rd a member of Star Command was shot dead with that exact gun."

"He was a friend," Lotso stated, anger ripping through his tone.

"Do you have any idea who did it?" Jessie asked; she was still staring at the gun in disbelief.

"Well, we believe that it was the agent of Zurg," Woody began. "But we have no idea who the agent even is."

Did Lotso know? That question was ringing through her mind.

"Were there no fingerprints on the gun?"

"We did see prints human-like on there," Buzz stated, folding his arms across his chest. "But they were smudged, so we couldn't identify the person."

"He was probably wearing gloves any way," Woody continued. "They're smarter than that. They would not make that kind of ridiculous mistake."

Jessie considered all of this for a brief moment. She could feel Lotso's gaze bore into the back of her neck.

Did he know?

The headache was growing larger now and her face dimmed paler.

"J, are you all right?" Woody asked.

She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She answered in a artificial positive tone.

"Well, like I was saying, we have no idea who did this, so we'd have to investigate further into the case until we find any clue of who may have committed the crime."

She nodded, but for some reason, she found her hand sliding towards the empty gun.

And she regretted brushing her finger tips against the side of it almost instantly.

_The gloved hand tightened on the trigger ever so slightly, before she eventually snapped his finger back._

_The piercing gun shot echoed through the room and a woman's scream was heard as the limp body slowly fell backwards into her arms._

_"No! Don't," She pleaded, but the man ignored her pleas._

_Several silhouettes were just made out behind the limp body, but their faces were shadowed. As if fate were not permitting for their faces to be seen._

_"No!"_

_The several silhouettes linked their hands to the woman's shoulder._

_"Don't!" She yelled again for the final time._

_But her pleas for mercy were ignored._

_The hand aimed towards the body again, before firing another shot._

_The girl screamed, before she felt herself being sucked into something that seemed to be another reality._

_And then all she could comprehend was darkness._

Jessie was removed out of the trance with a start.

Woody was shaking her. Sweat broke across her forehead.

"J! J! What's wrong,"

Her lip quivered slightly as everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"J!" Woody yelled and she stared at him, her eyes stung and her face became even paler as her hands formed into fists.

Her headache was much worse now.

"Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah, just a slight headache."

Woody didn't believe that was all. She had zoned out for at least a minute and her body had quivered in fear. Her eyes had become distant, as if they weren't hers.

"Are you developing a flu?" Woody asked.

She nodded, she wasn't going to tell him what she just saw. She wasn't even sure what t had meant.

She just knew it was bad news.

"Why don't you just take the rest of the day off?"

She nodded, but she still seemed distant.

"Take it easy for the moment and come back when you're feeling better."

She did take it easy.

She felt too concerned over her vision to think otherwise.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

May not update tomorrow got homework to do and a maths exam to revise for:(

Reviews make me happy though:)

xxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Jessie tried to get the vision away from her mind as she entered her motel room.

But she was finding it impossible.

The gunshot echoed through her mind and the piercing screams made her want to yell. She wrapped her head in her hands as the throbbing of the headache increased drastically. Her mind was spinning with all the rushing thoughts that flooded into her mind at a speed she was unable to comprehend. She knelt on the floor and forced the sobs to not escape her lips.

She didn't even have an idea what the vision meant, but she knew that it involved the pistol she touched. She had no idea if what she saw was the agent of Star Command being killed, or if it was something else, something else either belonging to the past or the future.

She felt herself shivering and her body trembled.

Jessie had no doubt that the power of the gem was the cause of this.

The small hairs on her arms stood up as she continued to shiver. She was absolutely freezing. Jessie had no idea if she actually was developing the flu or not. She had felt fine when she arrived at the station, but she was now feeling all the symptons of a flu. Maybe it was her mind trying to fool her.

It took all of her strength to stand up and she made her way to the bathroom. She tunrned the taps on full blast and splashed the hot water against her face. She turned the taps off and stood dead in her tracks when she saw her refection.

Her irises were glowing blood red.

Her head was now beginning to feel light.

Her legs wobbled and gave in to her weight.

She feel to the floor and blacked out. but not before she painfully caught her head on the edge of the sink.

* * *

Several hours later, Ken and Lotso were on the lounge by themselves. Woody and Buzz had left several hours later, for duty calls.

Lotso's brows furrowed.

"I wonder what happened to J?" Ken asked. "She seemed completely fine until she touched the pistol. And then she seemed to zone out of everything."

"I know," He said. "She zoned out for at least a minute."

"What do you think happened?" Ken asked.

Lotso pretended to consider this for a brief moment.

"I don't know," He told Ken. "But I think she's hiding more than she's letting on."

"What do you mean?" Ken asked, slightly confused,

"Did you notice the way she stared at the gun?" Lotso asked. "It seemed as if the gun had more importance to her, as if she had seen it before."

"I'm not getting you," Ken admitted glumly.

"What I'm saying is, I think she's hiding something." Lotso informed.

"Hiding what?"

"Apparently, it was an agent of Zurg who shot the member of Star Command, and the gun was fired by the agent."

"So what you're saying is that you think-"

"We have an agent of Zurg in our hands." Lotso stated.

Ken's eyes widened.

"Well what do we do about it?"

"I say we do nothing at the moment."

"What, why? If she's a criminal then she'd need to be arrested." Ken stated. He was clearly confused as to why Lotso wouldn't do anything about it.

"We'd need to inform Star Command first, wait and see what they say about it. If she really is an agent of Zurg, we'd never know what she's planning, she may be wanting people to figure out who she really is. And dealing with it straight away may place the locals in danger."

"But what if she wants you to contact Star Command?"

"That's a risk we'd have to take," Lotso stated and his grip on his cane tightened. His knuckles became white. "Star Command would know what to do best. She's a danger to society, who knows what plans Zurg had shoved up her sleeves?"

Ken sighed, but he still felt slightly hesistant to believe him.

"I guess you're right," Ken told him. "You had worked there for years, so you'd know what to do."

"I always do," Lotso commented with a smile.

* * *

Jessie woke hours later, with a sore head. She brought her hands to where she had banged her head. A lump was now forming.

_Just great,_ she thought to herself. _Not only do I have a headache, but now I have a massive lump to show off._

Her mind felt much clearer now. She still had a headache and she could still remember the vision. But it wasn't trying to haunt her now.

She the thought that the vision had either died down a bit, or the bang to the head may have cleared her thought a bit.

But she could tell that the impact had not decreased her power. If anything had happened to it, it had grown stronger.

She still felt the flu symptoms and she sighed.

She stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

Jessie turned on the TV, and she listened to it for an hour or so, before drifting off to sleep.

She fell asleep just as the news came on.

It was informing the people that Zurg's agent still remained unfound and that he was still on the loose.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want. Sorry this chapter's sort, I thought it'd be good to stop here.

Reviews are always appreciated:)

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Jessie woke the next morning feeling even worse than when she woke up. There was no way she could go to work that day. There were several reasons why it was best not to go: Firstly, if she did have the flu, she wasn't wanting to pass it on to Buzz or Woody, since the flu could develope into something even more major and secondly, she wouldn't be able to concentrate as much to get more information on Buzz. So it'd feel like wasted time.

So that was why she decoded to ring Woody and tell him that she wouldn't be able to make it that day. Even though Woody had told her to stay off until she felt better, she just wanted to be on the safe side.

Her corporation had given her a mobile that could delete it's entire history and be given a new identity code at any time, if someone felt it was being hacked, and she rang Woody with it.

The phone rang a few times, before it was picked up and a groggy voice answered.

"Hello?" Woody asked.

"H-hey Woody," She stopped to clear her throat. The only sound that came out of her throat were croaked whispers and it hurt to speak. "I was just calling to say that I won't be coming in today."

"Boy," Woody remarked. "You sure do sound bunged up."

"Yeah, I-I think I've got the flu," She was embarrassed by her voice.

She sounded like a frog.

"Yeah, I sorta figured that," Woody muttered. "Oh well, just come in once you're better."

"I will," She promised.

"That's good, I hope you feel better soon," Woody wished. "And also. Just before I forget, me and Buzz are going to the cafe near the station on Saturday at twelve-ish to meet a friend and we're just wondering if you'd like to come and have lunch, if you are feeling better of course."

Jessie blank hard to clear her head and she considered the question.

"Yeah," She muttered half-heartedly.

"Good, see you then."

"Thanks," She muttered. "Bye."

"See ya,"

He hung up.

She placed the phone on the side and leant back on the bed.

She flicked the TV on with the remote and flicked through the channels.

She didn't see much on until she came to a discovery channel about vets.

She closed her eyes, listening to the TV in the background and tried to rest.

Jessie kept stirring and rolling over, but she eventually found herself drinking a bottle of water from the mini-fridge.

Her head felt as if it were spinning and she felt as if she had a temperature.

She sighed and kicked the covers off, leaving them lying in a heap on the floor.

Jessie stood up and made her way to the bathroom, before she turned the shower on and undressed. She stood inside the shower, hoping that the rushing water would help her not feel so clogged up.

After a few minutes she turned off the water and changed into a fresh set of clothes.

She felt slightly fresher, but her mind still felt reeling.

Walking over to the bed, she picked up the newspaper she had picked up the day before. The date on it read '13th October 2011'

She flicked through the pages, to see if there was any information about the agent of Zurg that had escaped.

It was vital that they didn't know.

She looked through all of it but still found no sign of any information, so she gave up.

Folding up the paper, she then placed it on the side, when the gem caught her attention once again.

Jessie had absolutely no idea what came over her, but she eventually found herself picking it up with her left hand.

_The scream of a female was heard echoing through a small room._

_Rushing water pierced through the depths of her sanity. Fire seemed to bellow around her, threatening to engulf everything in flames._

_The face of the woman was shadowed. The screams seemed distant, as if she were a hundred yards away, but the piercing effect seemed as if she were in your mind._

_Gunshots were heard and the pain that was faced by the victim was unbearable. But they did not wince in the face of death._

_Silhouettes hung in the shadows behind her. An unknown link hung between them._

_The world seemed to rush around her as even more bulletes were heard, but most of them went astray from the target._

_The silhouettes were unaware of the real torture that was faced._

_Life was being drained from the eyes of the victim._

_Deep chuckles were echoing off the walls._

_None of this made sense, it seemed as if the happenings of two torturous were being merged together to make something even more bone chilling._

_Another bullet was fired._

_But by that time the silhouettes already found themselves forced into complete darkness._

Jessie dropped the gem onto the stand with another gasp.

She quickly opened the draw and placed the gem inside, before slamming it shut.

Her mind was yet again reeling.

One question hung in her mind.

What did it mean?

A/N Sorry it's short, again. Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Jessie spent the next two days trying to get those visions out of her mind.

And she also spent the next two days in bed, getting up once or twice to make herself some cold soup and have a drink.

Abd before she knew it, it was already Saturday morning.

She'd be meeting Woody, Buzz and their friend in a few hours time.

She sighed and sat up on the bed. She felt much better than she had done a few days before, but she still had the usual headache bugging her.

She walked into the bathroom and showered, before getting changed.

Suprisingly, this actually relieved her headache to the point where she couldn't even comprehend it was even there.

She looked at the clock.

11:39

Wow, she had really slept in that day.

She had to meet Woody in twenty minutes.

She quickly finished getting herself ready and she made her way out of the motel.

Jessie walked through the town slowly for about a quarter of an hour, until she came to the cafe.

It was a small and somewhat quiet cafe.

She walked inside, and instantly spotted Woody and Buzz, sitting at a small table in the corner.

Noticing her, Woody smiled and indicated for her to come over. She smiled back and made her way over, before sitting down on an empty seat.

"Hey," Woody began cheerfully. "You feeling better?"

Jessie nodded.

"Yeah a bit, a lot more than I did yesterday,"

"Well that's good," Woody commented.

She said hello to Buzz.

"So," Jessie began out of curiosity. "Did you get any further on the case?"

Woody's face fell slightly, for a short moment.

"'Fraid not," Woody told her. "We don't have enough evidence to prove anything. No fingerprints, no witnesses."

"No," Jessie began anxiously. She had no idea why she was even saying this. "There would've had to have been witnesses."

She mentally slapped herself. What she had just said was referring to her vision, the vision that Woody and Buzz had no idea about.

They had no idea what was happening to her and, at the moment, they didn't even assume there was anything wrong with her. They had no idea of the pain she was facing for their sake.

Woody's eyes furrowed in confusement.

"Why do you think there would've been any witnesses?" Woody asked.

She had to come up with something, and quick.

"Well, the man who was killed was a member of Star Command, wouldn't they have someone watching over them for protection?"

"Guess that makes sense," Woody admitted. "But as far as we know, there weren't any witnesses."

Woody then looked over to the counter.

"Ah, here comes Bo now, she's nice," Woody began with a smile. "You'll like her J,"

Bo came over, her pink apron hung in front of her lazily.

"Hi Bo," Buzz and Woody greeted.

"Hello Buzz, Woody..." She stopped when she came to Jessie and eyed her curiosly.

"Jennifer," Jessie told her. "But feel free to call me J,"

"She's a new officer," Woody informed. "Called in for an interview at the beginning of last week, very impressive application."

Bo smiled sweetly.

"Well in that case, it's nice to meet you J," Bo said.

"Good to meet you too," Jessie replied.

Bo brought out a notepad and a black pen.

"So what can order for you today, dears?" She asked.

Woody ordered his usual and Buzz ordered the same as last time.

"What about you dear?" Bo asked, looking in Jessie's direction.

"I think I'll have a coke and a cheese toastie please," Jessie told her.

"Is that all you want?" Bo asked the three of them.

They nodded and she went to give in the order.

He didn't know why, but he was sort of surprised that Jessie had ordered a ful fat coke. Most women Woody knew would never drink something like that, including Bo.

He shrugged those thoughts off.

Ten minutes later, Bo came back and gave them their food, before sitting now.

"Thank god it's my break now," She muttered.

They then ate the food and stood up to leave.

"Thanks Bo," Jessie told her and held out her hand for a hand shake. "Nice meeting you."

"My pleasure dear," Bo said and she took the hand.

Jessie regretted it.

_Screams peirced through her ears like a pitch fork._

_Darkness surrounded her, threatening to engulf her._

_The screams seemed to go unheard._

"Are you all right dear?" Bo asked, noticing that Jessie was in a trance.

Jessie nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine."

But all the while, she was thinking.

What does Bo have to do with it?

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

They the paid for their meals and left the cafe.

"Bo's nice," Jessie muttered. She couldn't get that vision he just had out of her mind.

She didn't even have any idea what those visions meant. For all she knew, they could be a vision of the past or a fictionous happening her mind is haunting her with.

_They may not mean anything at all,_ she tried to convince herself. _It could just be my imagination getting _the_ better of me._

She, however, seriously doubted that was true.

It was then that she remembered the other day, when she met Lotso.

Did he know? And if her visions were true and they somehow involved Bo, what did she have to do with it?

It had been when Jessie took her hand in hers, that the vision flooded her mind. It had happened when Jessie felt her fingertips.

"Yeah," Woody answered. "She is, I've known her since I was a teenager. In the same year and school as her."

"You were," Jessie asked as they strolled up the block.

He nodded. "Yeah...were were. Really good friends as well."

For a brief moment, she wondered if Bo meant more than that to Woody, but she shoved those thoughts from her mind when Woody stopped. He turned his head side to side, looking for a sign of any more traffic.

Oh yeah, he was supposed to get back to work.

"Are you needing any more help with the case?" Jessie asked and Woody's brows rose for a small moment.

"Well, sort of," He told her. "But are you feeling better enough to come in?"

"Yeah," Jessie answered. "I feel okay enough to come in. A job's a job."

Woody smiled.

"I admire your dedication," He remarked. "Thanks for this, we really do need the extra hand."

He actually really did amdire her dedication. Not even Buzz was that dedicated when he started at the station. In fact, Buzz hadn't seemed dedicated at all, until he had been promoted. But she was already dedicated, even though she had only met Woody at the beginning of the week before.

"Thanks," She muttered as they headed into the station.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were in the investigation room.

Buzz was stood at a separate desk, in the corner of the room, flicking through some files, reading all of the information he had over again, to make sure that they hadn't missed anything out.

Woody and Jessie were hovering over a desk, in the center of the room.

The box, that contained the same gun as the other day, was sat in the middle of the desk.

After what happened the other day, Jessie wasn't going to take the risk in touching it again.

"Are you sure it was this gun that the agent used?" Jessie asked.

"Well, it must be," Woody told her. "It was the only weapon left at the scene of the crime."

"But why would someone just leave a gun on the ground, directly after they had just shot someone?" Jessie asked. "Are you sure it wasn't someone elses gun?"

"I don't know," He admitted. "But it was found at the exact scene of the crime. It's all we've got."

She nodded.

"But why would they leave the gun there?" She asked again. "It's like their asking for even more trouble to be brewed up."

He shrugged. Woody had no idea.

They then began to read over the information over and over again, until tiredness overrode both Woody and Buzz.

"I'm just gonna get a coffee from the lounge," Woody told her. "Are you wanting any?"

She shook her head.

"No thanks," She answered. She was still wondering what Bo had to do with all of this. Jessie didn't even know if Bo had anything to do with this.

"I'll come as well Wood," Buzz began, looking over to the Sheriff, heavy bags were starting to form under his eyes.

"OK," Woody replied and they both left the room swiftly.

What did Bo have to do with all of this? Jessie didn't reckon that she was the cause of it though, she didn't seem to be the type of person who hid a deadly secret.

That was what Jessie wanted to found out. If Bo was a part of this, then she'd have to be hidden out of enemy hands.

She thought over it for a moment, until she remembered something.

The town files were in there.

She scanned the room, until she could see a file cabinet, tucked away in the corner of the room, and swiftly darted towards it.

Once she was in front of it, she knelt down on one knee.

Luckily, the key was still left in the lock.

She turned it and pulled the draw towards her.

Jessie gave a sigh of relief, before looking into the P section.

She needed background information on Bo Peep.

She needed to find out if she had been involved with any trouble recently.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Jessie fiddled through the files for a few moments, before she pulled on out of the stack.

She seriously hoped that there would be information in it.

Her eyes gazed upon the printed letters on the front of the dull-coloured files.

Peep, Bo L

This was definitely her file.

Jessie opened it and her eyes instantly came upon the photo on the first page.

Bo seemed to gaze at the camera with an expressionless face. Her face was dim, unlike her usual cheeriness, that radiated around her.

_Oh yeah,_ Jessie began to think. _They don't allow people to smile when there getting their identification photographs any more._

Making sure that she wasn't being watched, she read through the file.

Bo was twenty-three years of age, same age as Woody. Her parents live in the south of texas, they weren't extremely wealthy, but they weren't in risk of becoming broke anytime soon.

Jessie had not yet read anything that could hint or indicate that she had been involved in any suspicious activity.

She considered at the moment whether she should try and look at Bo's criminal record, even though Jessie doubted she's even find anything.

Maybe she'd find the record attatched to the files.

Jessie flicked through the pages, until she found yet.

Yep, she was certainly right. Bo's record was as clean as a new penny. Not even one parking ticket.

The vision must have been her imagination. Or even if it wasn't her imagination, it couldn't have been anything to do with the waitress.

_Or it maybe she just hasn't been noticed yet,_ a voice within her told her.

She shook her head in surprise, dismissing her thoughts. That didn't feel as if it were her own voice in her head.

Jessie had no idea where the voice came from, or even who it was from.

It had to be her imagination getting to better of her.

_You can't hide in denial forever._

That definitelty didn't seem like her voice, but Jessie knew that it came from somewhere in her mind. Where it had come from? She had no idea.

And besides, how was she hiding in denial? The voice called this denial?

She couldn't even possibly be in denial. A person in denial wouldn't even possibly be able to believe what she had been through the past two weeks. A person in denial wouldn't have even possibly been able to go through what she's b engaged in, for the sake of Buzz and Woody.

No, it wasn't true. There was no way she was in denial. If she was, she wouldn't have been able to believe everything that happened to her after her parents death.

She heard no more from the voice, for quite some time.

There was absolutely nothing in the that could hint at any suspicious activity.

There was nothing.

But then, if Bo didn't have anything to do with this, then how come Jessie was struck with a vision of some sort. It had specifically been when she had felt her fingertips.

But she had to keep reminding herself that she didn't even have an idea of what they meant.

They could be a vision of the past, something yet to come, somethings that happening right at that moment...

Or it could just be her own imagination taking over her.

But one thing was definite for sure.

The power of the Gem was screwing with her mind, trying to drive her sanity over the edge, trying to push her to the very limit.

It seemed like it was trying to take over her mind, but she was refusing access.

That was when the headache returned yet again.

Jessie sighed in annoyance, she had finally gotten over her headache, and it just had to return.

She had to contain a gasp as she heard mutterings and footsteps from outside the door.

She stuffed the file back, before closing the cabinet and rushing over the the table. Jessie returned her gaze to the pistol, in fake interest.

Jessie looked up at Woody.

"Found anything else yet?" Woody asked.

"No," She answered. "I still don't get it. If the agent is in hiding? Why would he drop the gun?"

"That's what we're wanting to find out," Woody told her. "Oh yeah, and I spoke to Lotso."

She had to force her eyes not to widen.

"You did?"

"Yeah," Woody began to answer. "And he reckons that Zurg's agent is close, so we'd all better keep a good eye out."

"How close," She asked. She felt worried.

She still felt an urge to know if Lotso knew about her. She was desperate to find out.

"The neighbouring town, this town maybe?" Woody stated.

She nodded, taking in all the information he had just told her.

"Hey J," He began. "We're closing the case for the moment, might get back to it later. So why don't you head home for now, come back in on Monday?"

"Monday?" She asked. "Why no tomorrow."

Woody let out a small chuckle.

"You really are dedicated to this job, aren't you?" Woody asked. "Nah, you can take tomorrow off."

She thought of that as kind of shocking.

She had never taken a day off from her duties at the compound. She had agreed to work to her full limit, no matter what.

And yet, here Woody was, offering her a day off.

"Okay," She answered, and she headed back to the hotel.

It was then that she remembered that she'd have to do the same with Bo, as she did with Woody and Buzz.

She sat on the motel bed, prepared if what happened to her last time happened this time.

She imagined Bo in her mind, and wrapped an imaginary force over the image.

The pain in her head increased drasically. But it was nothing compared to the headache she had the last time she did this.

After a few moments, she sensed that it was finished and she was surprised to find that, this time, she didn't faint.

But she still felt drained of energy, so she flicked the TV on.

She slowly fell asleep.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Ken woke up that morning, to the sound of his phone vibrating, on the bedside stand beside him.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes slightly, before answering it.

"Ken?" The voice on the other side of the line answered. "It's me Lotso."

What the...?

"L-Lotso," Ken began to stutter in a tired voice. He looked at his watch, before yawning. "It's half four in the morning. What could you possibly need."

"I-" Lotso was about to say, before he was interrupted.

"And how did you even get my number?" Ken asked.

Ken didn't ever remembered handing his phone number to the former member of Star Command.

No...he definitely hadn't.

"Never mind that," Lotso snapped. "There's more important matters to deal with."

_Did he fall on the toilet again and break his hips? _Ken wondered.

"What?" He asked with a sigh.

"That Hall girl is planning something!" Lotso exclaimed.

Ken sighed and rolled his eyes, why did Lotso always have to jump to conclusions?

"Can't this just wait till the morning?"

"This is the morning you idiot!" Lotso snapped.

Ken bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. Sometimes, Lotso was too determined for his own good.

"When I'm actually fully conscious?" Ken asked. "If you're not careful, I'll fall asleep and drop my phone in a glass of water."

"That's a risk I'll be willing to take," Lotso said, his tone becoming half-hearted. "Now listen up!"

Ken sighed again.

"What?"

"I need you to meet me at the station," Lotso told him.

"Why can't you just tell me right now?"

"Are you stupid?" Lotso asked. "If you're not then stop acting thick. Who knows what telephone lines she's hooked?"

"If she's hooked any lines, then why are you calling me?" Ken asked. It would sort of been common sense for Lotso to not call Ken.

"No, she hasn't hooked this line, if she had, then we hear an earie sound in the background." Lotso stated.

"Then why can't you just tell me now," Ken asked. He was tired and he just wanted to get back to sleep.

"She hasn't hooked the line _yet_," Lotso stated. "You never know when she'll decide to connect to it. What I have to say to you is vital and if she hears that we've figured her out...we don't know what she'll do. We can't risk it."

Ken had to use all his will power to not throw the phone down on the floor.

He was tired, he was exhausted and yet, here Lotso was, keeping him up.

"I want you to meet me at the station in ten minutes,"

Ken would've argued against him, but Ken knew that it would cost him his job if he refused.

"Okay," Ken said slowly with a sigh, and he rubbed his eyes.

"And for Gods sake, stop drinking alcohol before going to sleep, it really slurs your speech,"

Lotso hung up and Ken's eyes widened.

He had only had a quick glass of white wine before he went asleep. In fact, he didn't even drink enough that would prevent him from driving.

How in the world could Lotso tell?

* * *

A quarter of an hour later, Ken arrived at the station.

He choked on his raspy breaths, as the sweat poured down his cheeks.

He went through the entrance doors which were, surprisingly, left unlocked.

Ken made his way through the reception area and through the halls, until he came to the staff lounge.

He walked inside, and instantly spooted Lotso, hovering over the desk.

"You're late," Lotso commented. He had both of his hands together, behind his back.

"What in the worl is so important, that you decided to bring me in at half four in the morning?"

"I think Hall is up to something," Lotso began.

"I thought you were going to leave it, let Star Command sort it out?" Ken asked.

"I was, but I saw Hall engaging in a suspicious activity," Lotso began. "I'm still going to let Star Command sort it out."

"Then what was so important about it if they're going to sort it out?"

"We need to make sure she doesn't cause any trouble anytime soon,"

"How are we going to do that?"

Lotso thought for a brief moment.

"Just make sure that you do your best to keep an eye on her, call me if she does anthing suspicious,"

"Hey, why do I have to do it?" Ken asked.

"Because, I need to arrange an appointment with Star Command," Lotso began. "And since the year of 2012 began only a few months ago, their schedule is pretty packed and it could take a few months to get back to me."

Ken sighed.

There was no way he'd ever enjoy this.

* * *

_Fire radiated around the perimeter as the water level rose drastically. _

_It was desperate to block her only access to breath._

_Her screams became muffled as she choked on the rushing waters._

_For once in her life, she wished she could swim._

_Explsions erupted in the distance._

_That was how it would all end if she did nothing._

_This was her fate._

_But none of this made sense._

_It was as if several visions had been merged together to form an uneven paste of which the visions rolled off._

_Part of this could be her past, or her future, or it could be her imagination mixed with a high doze of the past. Tempting her to submit, tempting to drive her over the edge._

_Attempting to drive her sanity into nothing more than a few sparks of madness._

_Gunshots and screams were heard in the distance, the silhouettes were surrounded by the ripping flames._

_Everything would be engulfed if she did nothing._

_It felt as if she were the link between war and peace. But the meature was slowly fighting itself towards the worst._

She didn't wake in a start, to her complete surprise.

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

She had absolutely no idea what this all meant.

But she had the slightest feeling that it woulkd involve her.

And that it wouldn't be pleasant at all.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Once she had forced the thought of the dream from her mind, which took a while, she checked the time.

She sighed when she saw that it was only 7:30 in the morning.

It was then that she remembered se wasn't working that day.

Jessie rolled her eyes.

Today really was going to be a long day.

* * *

The ring from the phone downstairs cut its way through the air.

Ken was making a breakfast of a slice of toast in the kitchen, when he heard the house phone go off.

Who in the worl would be calling him at 7:30 in the morning. He was surprised that someone was calling him, the only person that ever called him was his mother, but even she only called in the afternoon.

Lotso didn't know Ken's house number, did he?

Ken wiped his hands against his jeans, before he walked over to the house phone.

When he saw the number on the caller I.D, he rolled his eyes.

He, in fact, did have his house number.

Ken answered it and pressed the white phone against his left ear.

"Ken?" Lotso asked.

"What?" Ken answered. It took all of his will power to not snap at his boss.

Why couldn't he just get a few hours to himself?

"Where are you?" Lotso asked.

Ken sighed and rolled his eyes again.

Sometimes, Lotso could be extremely thick.

"I'm at home," Ken informed. Ken would've corrected the former Space Ranger, but he valued his job too much.

"So that means, you aren't keeping an eye on the agent?"

Ken bit his lip, to keep himself from screaming.

"No Lotso, I just got back and I'm tired," Ken answered as an excuse. "And besides, we're not going to have to keep an eye on her 24/7, who knows how ong it will take her to get news to Zurg?"

"Yes, I know that," Lotso began. "But we need to check on her at least every few days, to make sure she isn't engaging in any suspicious activity."

"But we don't even know where she lives,"

"That's what I want you to find out,"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ken asked. "She could live anywhere."

"Well, just look today, and if you don't find where she lives today, then you can follow her tomorrow."

"Um...Lotso. I don't think that's a very good idea,"

"And why do you think that?" Lotso asked expectantly.

Ken swallowed a gulp of fear.

He had really dug himself a hole now.

"Well..." Ken began, thinking desperately of what he could say to fill the hole. "What if she knows we're onto her. What if she spots me spying on her?"

Lotos remained silent for a few seconds and, for a moment, Ken wondered if he'd died, a heart attack maybe?

Sometimes, Ken liked that alternative.

But his hopes were obliterated.

"That's a risk I'd be willing to take."

Ken heard a faint click, before the other side of line went dead.

He swallowed a gulp of fear.

Ken had no real idea if she was dangerous or not. And if she was dangerous, he had no idea how dangerous she was.

That might just have to be something he'd find out later.

* * *

It was now lunch time, and Ken had just finished scanning almost every area of the town for the third time.

His eyes felt heavy with bags. He hadn't managed to get back to sleep after Lotso called him to the station, so he had only had a few hours of sleep.

And he felt exhausted.

He walked around the town again. He made his way down the crowded street, when a particular shop, caught his eye.

He smiled when he realized what it was.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he stopped his search for ten minutes, maybe fifteen if need.

No, it wouldn't hurt at all. And besides, he deserved a break, he had been searching for her all day.

He looked around, to make sure she wasn't anywhere within his line of vision.

And he walked into the designer's shop for men.

* * *

She carried the bag of shopping in her hand. She had headed out of the motel ha;f an hour before to get some groceries from the supermarket.

She briskly walked through the street. She was wanting to get back to the motel as quick as she could.

Jessie was gazing at the ground as she made her way.

Unfortunately she had been oblivious to her surroundings, so she gasped when she collided into someone else.

She fell forward and her groceries rolled uselessly out of her bag.

"I'm so sorry," She muttered, and she gathered up her stuff, before standing up and offering out her hand to the person she had collided into. He, himself, was struggling to get up.

When he saw her hand, he took it, without looking up.

Her eyes widened

"Thanks," The man said. "Sorry about that."

It had been when he pulled himself to his feet, when Ken looked up.

Jessie's eyes were wide and she remained silent, completely still.

Ken allowed his eyes to widen when he realized he had just found who he'd been looking all morning for.

"J?" He asked. He had no idea why she seemed to be in a trance.

After a few seconds, she shook her head and let go of his hand.

"S-sorry about that," She stuttered.

"No problem," He answered and he had barely any time to consider what to do next, before she turned on the heels of her trainers and briskly walked away.

"Wait!" He told her, seeming as if he was wanting to apologize.

Pretending that she hadn't heard, she quickened her pace.

But he fully well knew that she had heard.

That left him, all the more, suspicious.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

"Jennifer! Wait!" Ken yelled.

Hadn't she told him to call J?

Jessie quickened her pace, as she ignored those thoughts.

She tightened her hand on the shopping bag until her knuckles became white.

One thing was clear to her. And that was the fact that she had to get away from Ken.

She turned left on the street, having no idea where she was heading. She just needed to get away.

Jessie made her way down the crowded street, just about dodging people she was about to collide into.

Without looking back, she could sense that Ken was following her, so she sped her pace even more.

She was too lost in her thoughts to even realize what part of the town she was in, she was too concerned about getting away from Ken.

And Ken was too concerned about finding out where she lives, so he quickened his pace into a run. He didn't care at that moment that he was making a fool of himself.

She could sense he was running up to her, but she knew that if she ran to avoid him, he'd get even more suspicious.

She needed to get somewhere, somewhere she could blend in with the crowd.

So she walked into the the first building she came across.

And what a coincidence it turned out to be that the first building she came across, was one she was at the day before.

It was too busy inside the cafe for her to realize which one it actually was.

She scanned the area for an empty table. Maybe Ken would leave her alone in such an empty place.

She eventually found one near the corner, so she made her way to it and sat down.

Jessie couldn't believe who it had actually been sitting on a table next to her.

"Hey J,"

Her eyes widened and, for a brief moment, she thought it was Ken.

But when she turned her head to face the person who had spoken to her, she realized that it wasn't him.

It was Woody.

"Oh...hi Woody," She muttered.

"What a coincidence it is meeting you here," Woody remarked. "Come and sit with me and Buzz."

Jessie hesitated slightly, before she stood up and joined them.

Maybe Ken would leave her alone now?

She them remembered that Woody and Buzz must be on their lunch break. Yeah...they came here almost everyday for lunch.

"Thought it was your day off today?" Woody remarked with a friendly smile.

"I know..." She paused, trying to think of something she could say to cover up the reason of why she was really there. "I...uh...just wanted to come for a coffee."

_That was a bad lie,_ she thought to herself. _And you had to say coffee? You know you hate it._

_"_Oh, fair enough," Woody remarked.

Jessie gazed towards Buzz. He was looking unusually uneasy, and she had no idea why. But she shrugged the feelings off.

"So..." Woody began, trying to think of a conversation to bring up. "How has your day been so far?"

To be honest, it's been absolute crap.

But she didn't tell Woody that.

"Okay...so far," Jessie lied. Her pace of her heart sped.

Had Ken followed her?

She now knew that there was something wrong about Ken. Ken was up to something, and she knew it.

Jessie had felt something when he touched his hand, to help him get to his feet. There had been a rush of thoughts flooding into her mind. They were so fast, that she had barely managed to comprehend them.

She risked a glance at the entrance, and she had to force her eyes not to widen.

Ken was coming in.

She had to contain a gasp as he walked towards the table.

Noticing Ken, Woody smiled.

"Hey Ken," Woody greeted.

Ken made his way over to the table, that Jessie had just been sat at, and he helped himself to a seat.

"Hi," Ken muttered half-heartedly.

Jessie shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

What did Ken want?

For a moment she wondered if Lotso knew and if he had told Ken. But she shook the feelings off.

But she felt even more uneasy, when Ken looked at her as if she were a scientific specimen.

"Find anymore out on the case?" Ken asked. He glared at Jessie through the corner of his eye, and Jessie could tell.

"Afraid not," Buzz admitted glumly.

Ken had an urge to tell them that it was really Jennifer Hall. But he resisted it. That would only cause even more bother.

"That's too bad," Ken began. "But I heard that the agent is somewhere nearby."

He was trying to subtly hint to Woody, even though he knew that if Woody found out at this moment, there would be an awful lot of bother.

Jessie's heart sped as her nervousness rose. Her fist clenched tightly and her knuckles became white.

"Yeah...we heard about that," Woody muttered. "Let's just hope that no trouble is stirred by it."

_Then you're going to be disappointed,_ Ken thought to himself.

Jessie looked at her watch.

"Damn it," She muttered. "Sorry Woody, but I forgot that I'm supposed to be somewhere."

That was a complete lie, but it seemed to work on Woody.

"Oh okay," Woody mumbled. "See you tomorrow then."

She nodded before she left.

Ken was left gobsmacked, he couldn't leave to find her now. The others would wonder why he was spying in her.

And when he had the chance to leave, she was long gone.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

As soon as Ken was free from the cafe, he dug his phone from his pocket, and he waited until he was walking down a mostly secluded street, until he dialled.

He made his way to his own house, as the phone rang.

Ken waited a few moments, until the phone was answered.

"Yes," Lotso began. "Who is this?"

Ken rolled his eyes. The thing that Ken hated the most was his short memory, especially with numbers.

"It's me Lotso...Ken?"

"Oh yeah, have you found out where she lives?"

"No," Ken admitted. "But she's definitely up to something...she-"

"Don't tell me over the phone," Lotso told him. "I'll go over to your's later and then we can discuss it."

Ken's eyes widened. He certainly wasn't looking forward to that.

Wait...? Did Lotso even know where Ken lived.

"Wait, you don't need to do that-"

"Yes we do Ken, I'll see you later."

"But-" Ken began, but he was cut off when the other line went dead. "Damn it!"

Ken certainly wasn't looking forward to Lotso going over to his house.

But he knew he had no choice.

He'd have to just make the best of it.

* * *

Jessie slammed the door behind her as she entered her room.

Her eyes shot death glares all around, as anger rose through her.

The pain of her headache increased, she dropped the shopping bags on the ground. And they hit the floor with a small thud.

She stormed her way through the room.

Jessie stared at the gem as if it had just mocked her.

Why did she had to ruin everything by absorbing its power? Now there was no way to relieve the pain she felt. The only way she could disintegrate the power she had was to go to her master. But even then, he might not know what to do and she'd look weak, vulnerable. And if she did that, her master would throw her on the streets of the Earth instantly. There was no way he could have a weak person on his team.

She suddenly had a flashback of the first time she ever met him.

_A large man made his way through the slums of the city. Two other men took his side._

_There had been news that, an apparent, traitor had hid themselves in the slums. They had no idea who the traitor was, but it was because of them, that war almost ignited between them and their enemy._

_And they wanted the traitor silenced._

_But they had no luck so far, so they were calling in and they had hopes of using their technology, to track the man down._

_The street they walked down was filthy and littered. Their breaths turned into a cloud of white vapour in front of their faces._

_The area around them seemed very secluded. The homeless must've came to their senses and found a building to hide in during the cold winter._

_And they believed this, until they heard the sound of heavy breaths which seemed to be directed from around the corner._

_The main man eyes widened. He was wondering if the noise was coming from the traitor._

_He guessed that there was only one way to find out._

_He dug his pistol out of his pocket and cocked it._

_Aiming it out in front of him, he walked around the corner._

_He aimed it at the source of the noise, acting stern._

_"Hand's up!" He demanded and the surprised person dropped the half-eaten apple they had held in their palms, as they lifted their hands up and they gave a gasp of shock._

_He lowered his gun and rolled his eyes._

_It certainly wasn't the man who had wronged them._

_It was a small child._

_The girl couldn't have been any nore than nine years of age. Her unevenly cut hair was so filthy that the colour was indistinguishable. Her emarald green eyes were full of disbelief. She was dressed in tattered clothes, that could've been rags. Her face was pale and dirty, her hands and her bare arms were red from the cold. She had her thin legs drawn up to her chest._

_For a brief moment, he felt angered that she was there. But he then felt a sense of pity for her. He must've scared half the life out of her when he suddenly threatened to shoot her. And she was so fine, she must've been through a lot of suffering._

_Maybe he'd be able to give her some spare change for food and clothes._

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that..." He tried to think of an excuse. "There are just a lot of bad people around here. And we need to make sure that they don't cause any harm to anyone."_

_She stared at him blankly and, for a moment, he wondered if she even understood English._

_Her eyes suddenly began to carry a sense of worry._

_"Are you the Police?" She asked and she swallowed a gulp._

_He then knew that she must've been afraid of the Police, but he didn't care what she may have done. He just wanted to apologize. Maybe by giving her some money._

_"No...were not the police...we're much better," He told her softly. "We can help."_

_"Y-you can?" She asked in a stutter as she lowered her arms._

_"Yes," He offered her his hand._

_She hesitated slightly, before taking it._

_Her breaths deepened, as he stared at her for a few brief moments. It was as if he were in a trance._

_He then shook his head and his eyes widened._

_Maybe he could help her. Give her even more help than just the spare change in his pocket._

_She was needed._

Jessie shook her head, clearing the flashback from her mind.

Anger rose through her as she stared at the gem.

Why did it have to ruin her life.

She didn't know what had taken over her, but she then picked up the gem. This time nothing happened.

But she wasn't giving it any mercy.

With all her strength, she threw it against the wall.

To her surprise, it broke and smashed against the hard surface.

Jessie's eyes widened as a red mist rose from it. It swarm around in circles for several moments, before it flew towards her.

She was unable to dodge its path, as if flew towards her. The mist disappeared as soon as it hit her, causing her to stumble backwards and collide into a wall.

She sunk down to the floor, as visions flooded in her mind, too fast for her to comprehend their meanings.

But she knew that they were all referring to the same moment as the vision Jessie had when she felt Bo's fingertips.

After a while they stopped.

Her eyes were as wide as they possibly could get.

Her eyes were exhausted, but she wasn't tired.

She looked back at the smashed gem, on the floor.

If she ever had any hope that she may one day have her powers removed...

Her hopes were obliterated.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Ken walked into his house and, closing the door behind him, he walked into his kitchen.

He felt completely knackered and tried to rub some sleep from his eyes. Maybe some coffee would help him feel better.

He turned his kettle on and brought out a cup and placed some coffee into a cup. He absolutely loved black coffee.

He sighed, out of tiredness, as the water boiled. Once the water was heated, he poured some into his cup. Taking a spoon out of the draw, he then stirred the coffee into the water.

He flicked the spoon in his hand, and threw it in the sink, it landed with a sharp clink.

Ken picked up the cup, before walking over to the kitchen table.

He was about to take a long-awaited sip, when the door to his house opened.

His eyes widened in curiosity. Surely Lotso couldn't be here already? And if he was, he can't just barge in like this.

Ken had to contain a grunt, as the old man, with a full head of grey hair, walked in. He held the cane tightly in his left hand.

It was then that Ken noticed that his black cane, had what looked like a gold knob on top of it. No, it wasn't a knob...it was a small, statue like face. The eyes of head were crimson red crystals.

But can Lotso just barge in like this? Surely it would be against some type of law.

But Ken was too concerned about keeping his job, to ask or point it out.

Ken then placed the cup on the table, before taking a few steps forward.

It was then a question struck Ken: How did Lotso know so much about him?

He shook the feelings off, he knew that he'd probably never find out. So he left it at that.

However, Lotso made his way into the house, closing the door behind him. Noticing Ken, he walked into the kitchen.

Lotso sat down on a chair and helped himself to the coffee Ken had just made.

"Thanks for the coffee," The old man began. "I really needed one."

Lotso stared down at the drink as if it were an interesting museum artifact.

"And it's black too. Thanks, love black coffee," Lotso rubbed his eyes. "Really need this."

Ken was left flabbergasted.

_And I don't?_ Ken thought to himself. _I've been running pointless errands for you all morning! I don't care if she's an agent of Zurg or not!_

But his real verbal responce came out a bit more positively.

"You're welcome," Ken just about managed to say without muttering through grit teeth.

One of these day's, Lotso's going to cross the line and Ken would find himself snapping.

Lotso took a sip of the drink, before placing the cup down, with a slight thump.

"So...what was it you wanted to tell me about Hall?" Lotso asked.

"Well...I sorta bumped into her in the street and, not realizing who I was, she helped me up...but when she saw me, she stared at me oddly, as if she were in a trance."

"Go on..."

"But the weird thing was that after that, she paced away. I followed her and she walked into a cafe, just across the road from the station. Woody was there, but when I came in, she made up an excuse and left. I lost her by the time I came out. It was as if..."

Lotso instantly came up to a conclusion.

"Hall's onto us,"

"Are you sure?" Ken asked. Lotso nodded.

"She's hiding something," Lotso began. "There's no doubt about it."

Lotso took another sip of the coffee.

"And we're going to found out."

* * *

Jessie awoke from her sleeping position. She was slouched against the wall.

She hadn't even realized that she fell asleep until she woke up.

She stared at the place where the gem smashed. Jessie hoped, briefly, that it had all been a dream.

It hadn't.

The remains of the dull gem lay smashed, along the carpet.

After quickly picking the pieces up, she threw the remains in the trash.

The truth was inevitable.

Since she had smashed the gem, the rest of the power within it was released and the mist directed itself towards her.

She sighed deeply at the fact.

Whatever chanced she had of being able to return the powers to the gem had been completely obliterated.

She'd remain with this abnormality till she dies.

And to be honest, she had no idea when that would be.

But she knew that she could end up dying finishing this mission.

But, sometime even dying was the better alternative.

It was a better alternative than facing years of being mentally destroyed by the gem. She never asked for any of this to happen. She hadn't asked for her parents to die.

She hadn't asked for it all to be her fault.

Why couldn't death just come sooner?

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

He walked down the dimly lit corridor.

Something was wrong with Bazooka, and he knew it.

On normal circumstances, she would've contacted him a dozen times to tell him information. But on this occasion, she had only contacted him twice.

There was definitely something wrong. She had seemed so...distant when she called. As if she had just made the worst decision of her life.

He was now at the end of the hallway, so he walked through the door on the left.

He had no doubt that this was probably because of the gem.

But...if she couldn't handle it, then she would've let him know, wouldn't she?

He always knew her as a strong girl. She was extremely strong actually, stronger than anyone he had ever met.

But he knew that no human could ever be strong enough to withdrew the power of the gem for long, not even Bazooka would be able to handle it. The only reason he was able to handle it was because he was a Semairain, from the planet Xeriuos. The mantel core had contained the powerful material, which had been converted into gems. Since he had naturally absorbed the aura of the material, his body adjusted to it, making it possible for him to fully absorb it's power.

However, the planet had long since been destroyed in a war, a war with his enemy's.

And if Bazooka failed this mission, then war could erupt again. The universe could be destroyed because of it's consequences.

It wasn't just that he didn't want the war to erupt, but he wasn't wanting to lose. He wanted to win.

Since he wanted revenge. He was possibly one of the only few Semairain's left. Semairain's were very similar looking to human's and they also had a lot in common with them as well. Both species needed to eat, drink and breath to survive. However, Semairain's were able to store a lot more information into their minds; they weren't as forgetful as human's were. And the major difference probably is the fact that his specie's lungs were very adaptable. They could breath practically anywhere: space, planets of all sorts, water...just name it.

But Bazooka wasn't a Semairain; she was a natural born human. But she was vital. It was vital that she succeeded in this mission. It was important that she didn't let Lightyear slide into the wrong hands.

But he, also, knew fully well that Bazooka may be just as important as Buzz Lightyear.

So that was the reason why he needed to ensure she wouldn't lose her sanity any time soon. Well...he needed to ensure she was kept sane for the moment. He knew he wasn't able to do anything to ensure she was kept away from madness after the mission, or if she did not succeed.

Once he walked into the room on his left, he sat down on the one available seat.

He needed calmness to get through this. There could be no distractions.

He wrapped a force around Jessica Jane, or who he liked to call, Bazooka Jane.

He knew that it would only protect her for a few months, but it had to do.

Her master just had to hope that it was over before the protection ran out.

* * *

She had no idea why, but she suddenly felt her headache drift away, like a housefly in desperate search of food.

But she still felt a powerful essence within her.

The power hadn't disappeared, but the pain that came with it certainly had. As if it had been delayed.

Jessie felt a lot better. She didn't have an urge, in the back of her mind, that told her she didn't want to live anymore. The thoughts weren't taking her into a terrific trance. But she still knew that she'd have to be careful with what she touches, especially after the gun, Bo, Ken and the gem itself.

The gem, however, wasn't an object she'd have to worry about touching anymore, since she had broken it.

She may still have to worry about the fact that she had broken it; but she forced those thoughts from her mind. She might as well just feel glad that her headache has gone and make the best of it while she can.

Jessie then turned the TV on and flicked through the channels, to see if there was anything interesting on.

There wasn't. There never was much good on the TV when it was Sunday. Jessie then thought through what she could do to pass the time that night. She checked the time: _6:54_

Maybe she could go to the local Cinemas? She hadn't been to watch a movie in one of those places in well...years.

So she made her way there and payed for a ticket to watch a new movie and refreshments. She hadn't heard of the title before, but she was bound to not have heard of it. But apparently, others did.

Her jaw dropped open when she saw the two people she knew there.

And they looked like they were together.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want. I know it's probably a little obvious, but feel free to hazard a guess as to who Jessie met there.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Several hours earlier

As soon as Ken had left the cafe, Woody paid for his meal at the till.

Buzz took the Sheriff's side.

"Heard there's a new movie opening tonight at the Cinema's," Buzz told him. Even though the Sheriff was unaware of it, Buzz was sending him a subtle hint.

"Uh huh," Woody muttered in a half-hearted tone.

"So why don't you take Bo out?" Buzz asked. "I know you like her."

"I don't like her Buzz..." Wooy began, before pausing when he realized what he said. "Well...I do...just not in that type of way."

"But you can still take her out on a date though," Buzz suggested. "You don't even have to call it a date. Could just be two friends watching a movie?"

"Eh...I don't know,"

"Aw come on Woody," Buzz pleaded."You know that you want to take her out, whether you like her, more than a friend or not."

Woody wasn't bothered whether he was going out or not, but he eventually had to give in. Buzz was bugging him so much.

"Fine," Woody said, forcing his teeth not to clench together.

He asked.

* * *

"How are we supposed to find out?" Ken asked after a few moments.

"Hmmm?" Lotso asked, seeming confused. "You were saying?"

Ken bit his lip to contain a grunt of annoyance,

He couldn't have forgotten already, could he? Lotso had just stated that they were going to find out what Hall was up to not even half a mimute ago.

"I said...how are we supposed to find out what Hall is up to?" Ken repeated.

Lotso seemed confused for a few moments, until his eyebrows rose in sudden realization.

"We need to find out what Hall's up to," Lotso said, seeming oblivious to what Ken had just been saying, feeling proud of himself

Ken's eyes rolled in annoyance. Lotso really could act thick sometimes...

But he knew that it would be best if he didn't point it out...just to be on the safe side.

"I know," Ken began. "But how are we supposed to find out?"

Lotso thought for a brief moment.

"Maybe we should try and find out who she really is?"

"But what good would that do us? If she really is an agent of Zurg, they wouldn't have her real DNA on file. And they would have given her a false identity and possibly have evidence that she died."

"Your point is...?"

"They're not stupid Lotso," Ken pointed out. "Zurg is smart enough to hide the identity of his agents, if he found the need to send them on a mission."

"I know that Ken, but if we found out her true identity, there would be no doubt that Star Command would be able to trace the name, she's known under, down. Star Command would be able to inflitrate Zurg's corporation and then they'd find out where they're up to and put a stop to it."

Ken, however, doubted that this would work. There would be no way that Zurg would be that oblivious, to allow the corporation to be inflitrated.

But he could sense that Lotso was too determined to back down.

"OK, fine...but how are we going to get information on her?"

"We'll have to get a sample of her fingerprints," Lotso murmured. He tried to think of ways they could get the sample, when his mind was brought back to an incident, only a few days before. "Where's the pistol?"

Ken's eyebrows rose out of curiosity.

"What gun?"

"The pistol from the case, the one that was used to kill the agent?"

"Oh..." Ken began. "It's still in the investigation room. But why?"

"She touched it remember?" Lotso reminded. "She would've touched it anyway to shoot the member of Star Command, but there'd be no doubt that she would've worn some type of cover on her hands. But she touched the covering of the gun with her bare hands around four days ago, remember?"

Ken nodded, he remembered.

"By the way..." Ken began. "I was just wondering. What was the name of the member of Star Command again?"

"Hammoth Butchers,"

* * *

Now

Jessie's jaw dropped open when she saw Bo and Woody, sat down, waiting for the movie to begin. They were spaced out between three seats: Woody sat on the first, their coats on the second, and Bo was sat on the third.

And they were right in front of her.

Jessie guessed that her chance of a undisturbed night were ruined. She also thought it as typical, when Woody noticed her instantly.

Looks like his chances were ruined aswell.

"Oh...hello J," Woody muttered. He didn't seem to be in his usual, very cheerful mood.

"Howdy?" She answered, but it came out as more of a question.

She sat herself down a few rows away from them. Jessie wasn't wanting to discomfort Woody, since he had probably come her for a little private time with Bo.

_Or maybe he just asked her out as a friend?_ She tried to convince herself. Her eyes widened slightly at her reaction to Woody going out with Bo. Who was Jessie to care what Woody does in his free time? And besides, Jessie probably wouldn't be in this town much longer anyway.

After a few minutes, the velvet curtains drew back from the large cinema screen and there were a few adverts, before the movie began to roll.

Jessie barely payed half-attention to the movie as the time passed and, before she knew it, the movie finished.

As the credits rolled, people began to make their way up the center aisle and to the exits.

She slowly got up and made her way to the exits. She, however, almost collided into Wooy during the process.

He did his best to smile.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" He asked and she nodded. She asked him the same question, before asking Bo. They both answered positively.

Woody and Bo then began to head towards the exit, Jessie slundered behind.

To Jessie surprise, Bo gave a small shriek of surprise when she found herself falling forward.

Due to Jessie's quick reactions, her hand shot forward and caught Bo's wrist before she could collide to the ground.

She pulled Bo to her feet.

Bo gave a sigh oif relief.

"Thanks," She muttered. Jessie's eyes widened slightly, but she quickly shook her head, before letting go of Bo's hand.

Woody made sure that Bo was all right and they headed of again, but not before Woody shot a glare of curiousity and confusement at Jessie.

Jessie had no idea if Bo and Woody were together, at that moment.

But she sensed that, if they were, it wouldn#t last much longer.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

The next day Ken made his way to the station, ensuring that he wasn't being watched.

Once he was there, he walked through several corridors to the investigation room.

He then found, not to his surprise, that the door was locked.

Luckily he had a key.

He dug a hand into his pocket and rooted a few moments, until he came across his set of keys.

If only he had remembered which key it was...

With a sigh, Ken tried the first key he could think of. That didn't work. He removed that key from the lock and tried another. That still didn't work.

He tried a few more, all of which didn't fit or refused to budge if they got inside the lock.

His fingers slowly folded into a fist, to contain his annoyance.

Today was one of those days where he really hated Lotso. In fact, he's always hated Lotso.

He took another key from the group and tried it in the lock. The golden coloured key fixed straight into the lock. Ken twisted the key in a clockwise direction and, to his surprise, it worked.

He pulled down the handle of the door and, with a slight creak, it opened.

He stepped inside.

Scanning the area for the pistol, he closed the door behind him.

He eventually spotted the small box in the corner of the room, sat on top of a filing unit.

He walked over to it, and opened the box. There was no way he could take it with him since the disappearance of the gun would, without a doubt, be noticed.

So he needed to be careful with what he did next.

Carefully inserting his hand into his left coat pocket, he pulled out a small transparent bag and the transparent wrapping, which he would need further on. He placed them on the unit, before briskly removing a pair of bright, rubber gloves from his pockets.

Pulling the gloves onto his hand, he let go of the elastic and it snapped against his skin. He wasn't wanting to leave any of his DNA on display.

The small amount of light reflected off the gun's black surface. To Ken, it looked as if tiny white dots were dancing around the surface.

He used the very tip of his index and his thumb to peel back the plastic covering of the gun. Once he had done that, he carefully placed the covering inside the transparent bag, which he was sure he was supposed to use for his sandwich this morning.

After he had done that, he used the wrapping he had brought with him and placed the fresh sheet on the gun.

There! Now all he had to do was get out of there and hand the bag to Lotso. Maybe after that Lotso would leave him alone for once.

But Ken, however, doubted that.

He closed the box, before he left the room and he locked the door behind him.

Making his way through the hallways, he was about to leave the building when he collided into someone.

And it just so happened to be Jennifer Hall, yet again.

Yeah...maybe he should've headed there a bit earlier, since Jessie did tend to get to the station early.

_This was sort of forming into a habit,_ Ken thought to himself.

When he had turned the corner, to enter the reception area, he had walked right into Hall, causing her to fall backwards. He, however had remained standing.

He shoved the bag, with the sample of her fingerprints inside. The last thing Ken needed was to have Hall thing that they were onto her, even though she probably already knew.

She winced as she hit the ground and quickly pulled herself to her feet.

"Sorry about that," Jessie muttered.

"It's no problem," Ken answered.

She swiftly walked away, but not before gazing at Ken in a weird manner.

Ken then realized that it was the same type of glare as the one she had given him the day before. As if she were reliving the experience.

He tried his best to ignore this as he made his way out of the station, but he just couldn't; She was acting too suspiciously.

Trying to force the thoughts from his head, he made his way down to his own house and he entered it, closing the door behind him.

Pulling out his mobile, he looked through the phone's history and phoned Lotso.

After a few moments, Lotso answered.

"Hmmm?"

There was a few moments of silence between them, as if there was a border between the phone line.

"I've got the sample," Ken said.

"Good, I'll come over later to collect it and I'll send it to Star Command for examination."

* * *

The months went by, the days that Jessie spent during that time were a little repetitive. Most days, she'd go to the station and sort through files or deal with some issue in the town and on the weekends, she, Buzz and Woody would meet Bo at the cafe.

Before Jessie knew it, it was already the beginning of July.

And she could sense that the forces she wrapped around Woody, Buzz and Bo were slightly fading. The protection wouldn't last much longer.

Ever since she realized that their protection wouldn't last much longer, her headaches returned.

She walked into her motel room, after just finishing a day at the station and she sat down on the bed. Jessie had also just paid for the room for an extra week.

In another one of her trances (They had returned as well) she seemed to stare off into space.

She could see fire, and a lot of it. The licking flames seemed so close that she felt like she was burning.

Jessie Jane only had one fear: A fear of fire.

Desperately trying to force the thoughts from her head, she buried her face in her hands.

She needed to get out of the motel room. She felt half-crazy by this time.

But it'll wear off...at least, that's what she tried to convince herself.

Standing up, she then made her way to the door and out of the motel.

She needed to clear her mind.

The next morning there had been reports that the Town Hall had burnt to the ground. At least two had been reported dead and several more were injured. The mayor was found safe.

The fire remained the talk of the town for weeks.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Woody woke to the sound of the radio in the morning. It sure wasn't good news...there was nothing good about it at all.

The reporter on the radio mentioned that the Town Hall had burnt to the round in the early morning, resulting in the deaths of several teenagers, all of which had been out drinking. They had most likely left the bar when it closed and headed to the area, surrounding the Town Hall, to hang out.

He sat up on the bed, dressed in a baggy white shirt and a pair of shorts that went down below his knees. He brought up a hand to his forehead, as his eyes widened and he groaned.

The fire had already been recorded and listed as the most tragic event in the town in the last decade.

Woody could remember when something, just as worse as this had happened around ten years old, but it remained at the back of his mind. He couldn't exactly remember what the incident was, but he knew that it had been just as bad as this, if not, even worse.

He unwillingly listened to the rest of the report; but he felt like he'd rather just shut himself off from the rest of the world.

"Smoke was seen rising above the building at roughly four AM this morning. Calls arrived to the fire brigade and police services just moments after. Fire fighters arrived as prompt as they could and managed to save three teenagers from the burning debris, but four had been unlucky enough and suffocated. The survivors are being treat at the local hospit-"

Woody didn't let the reporter finish, he snapped ther radio off. Before he slumped back onto the bed and heavily sighed in depression.

He was wondering who in their right mind would attempt to burn down the building. Woody couldn't imagine how grief-stricken some locals may feel over the loss of the teenagers. How would their parents feel after they realized that their child had never came back that night, because they were dead?

It was then that a thought struck Woody.

Why hadn't he been called? Someone, even though he wasn't sure who, should be working night-shift and they'd know to call Woody with this news.

Woody then quickly dressed and walked out of the one bedroom of his small apartment.

Removing his jacket from a hanger, planted on the wall, he slung it over his shoulders.

He made his way out of his house, locking the door behing him, before getting inside his car and driving to work.

After he had parked outside the station, he made his way inside. He then met everyone else in the staff lounge.

Buzz, who had been sat at the table, discussing details with fellow officers, stood abruptly.

"Woody," Buzz began anxiously. "Did you hear?"

Woody nodded glumly.

"I heard." Woody answered simply.

"Well, we've looked over the evidence at the crime scene and we've come to a conclusion," Buzz stated. "We think that it was."

"Let me guess," Woody began in a half-hearted tone. "Zurg's agent?"

Buzz nodded and Woodu sighed.

"I want a full investigation taken place. He can't be far away."

After everyone had taken their positions in the investigation, Jessie called in Woody.

She told him she was sick that day.

So she didn't come in.

A/N Sorry it's short, but there's a reason for that.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Jessie clutched her head in her hands as she was spawled on the floor.

All she could see was fire. The only sense she could feel was a guilty sense that it was all her fault.

No...she didn't sense it. It had been all her fault.

She let out a sharp, muffled cry as the pain became even worse. Jessie had never had a headache this extreme in her entire life. Not even since she used the gem...or destroyed it, for that matter.

She just felt like burying herself within the depths of the dirt, removing herself from the world. The pain was too unbearable.

That had been why she called Woody in sick ten minutes before. But even her headache then hadn't been as bad as this. Not nearly as bad.

It felt as if someone was repeatedly slamming the inside of her skull with a set of drums. Threatening to snap her skull in half.

She wondered why absorbing the power of the gem had given her so many headache over the past few months.

It then occurred to her that she may, in fact, not actually be able to handle it.

Her master had warned her that only the strongest of life forms, such as his, could withdure the power of the material of the gem; human's weren't on the list.

She knew that she wouldn't last much longer if something didn't happen soon.

And something did happen.

Three people died, from the fire...and another was set to die.

* * *

"Woody..." Buzz began glumly when they were the only two left in the room.. "What are we going to do?"

The Sheriff's face fell.

"He killed three people," Buzz informed, his expression becoming serious. "Several more are in intensive care, one on the verge of death."

"I don't know," Woody admitted. "Got any names of the victims?"

"Not yet, we're waiting to find out. The identity of the one on the verge of death we can't comprehend. The burns he suffered were so severe."

All of a sudden, Woody felt extremely guilty. The town was supposed to be in his hands. He was supposed to make sure no-one bad entered it. He hadn't ensured the towns safety. Woody didn't blame them if they hated him.

Woody sat down on the nearest availabe chair, before he sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"I want a full ivestigation taken place, and I want the town searched," Woody repeated.

"The others are already doing that," Buzz confirmed.

After that they both went off to do their own part in the investigation. But this led them no furter in finding out the identity of Zurg's agent.

Jessie came to work the next day, looking completely exhausted and pale in the face; but Woody was too concerned in finding the agent, to notice this.

Even with Jessie there, they still had no luck.

It was official, Woody's week was sinking in level after every moment.

The only half decent thing was that he had arranged, the week before, to meet Bo for a date on Sunday night.

Too bad it was only Monday.

* * *

The week went by slowly, but eventually, Sunday afternoon rolled by.

It had been reported that the teenager, who had been in intensive care, had died early Saturday morning.

But Woody tried to push these thoughts out of his mind, as he prepared for his date.

Meeting Bo would be the only decent thing to happen for a while.

Over the last few months, they had started going out a lot more often. Even though Woody hadn't admitted any feelings for her, he wasn't even sure if he had any, they both still felt as if their friendship was growing into something else...something much bigger.

After he was ready, he headed out to meet Bo at the restaurant, near the cafe.

Once he was there, he waited outside for her.

She arrived several moments later. And boy did she look glum; however, Woody did not notice this.

He smiled.

"Hi," He greeted.

"Hello," She muttered in a half-hearted tone.

He led her inside, where he had already booked a table.

Ten minutes later they were seated.

"So..." He began, looking for a conversation starter. "How's your week been?"

Her eyes glistened slightly.

"M-m uh," She stuttered, finding it hard to mutter any words at all.

It was then that Woody noticed that there was something wrong.

"Bo?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

He had no idea that she was secretly angry with him.

She shook her head.

He reached over the table and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her as a tear formed in her eye.

"Please Bo," He pleaded softly. "You can tell me anything."

She looked up to him helplessly.

"My brother died yesterday morning,"

Woody's eyes widened. Bob had died?

It was then that he felt the guilt all over again.

"B-Bo...I-I'm sorry," Woody said blankly.

This was all his fault...if he had just made sure no trouble had come to his town.

It was then that Bo's anger became visable and she stood abruptly.

"Well sorry doesn't bring back a brother, Woody, does it?" She asked sternly. Her features softened when she saw Woody swallow a gulp. "I don't think we should date anymore...but I hope we can still be friends."

And just like that, without another word said, she left.

Woody stared blankly at the table, feeling like his life had been turned upside down.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Woody entered the station, the following morning, in a half-hearted manner.

This had all been his fault. If he had made sure that Zurg's agent didn't enter his town then the fire wouldn't have started. The three original teenagers wouldn't have died and Bo's brother would not have died either.

He knew that what relationship he had with her, that developed past friendship, was over.

Walking into the staff lounge, he instantly saw Jessie, looking through files of information they found at the scene of the crime.

When she saw him walk in, she looked up.

"Find anything?" Woody muttered.

"No, not yet," She admitted. In her mind, she could still see the fire licing at the building.

He sighed and he walked up to the desk.

"Boy," She muttered. "You sure do look glum today."

"It's nothing."

Her eyebrows narrowed, she could tell that something was bothering him.

"You do know that you can say anything to get something off your chest, y'know," She told him softly.

"Bo's brother died the other morning," He began. "And I sort of got dumped. But she said she wanted to be friends still."

Her eyes widened slightly.

"You must feel terrible," She muttered.

When she said that, he looked up and their eyes met for a brief moment. He had no idea why, but for the first time, he actually saw how beautiful her eyes were.

He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking like that about her. The only reason he was probably thinking like that was because he felt sorry for himself since he had just been dumped by Bo. But he just couldn't help it. For the first time, he actually saw that Jessie was much more attractive than Bo ever was.

_No, no, no,_ Woody mentally yelled. _You can't be thinking like that about her._

Jessie's eyebrows rose when she saw that Woody was staring at her oddly. She then realized how warm his eyes actually were.

She forced those thoughts away. She couldn't be thinking like that at the moment. She had no idea how long the mission would actually last, so she couldn't be developing any sort of crush on anyone; and beside, he just broke up with Bo.

"Woody," She began. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Woody shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Woody muttered. She looked down towards the desk and must've blushed at least ten different shades of red as she felt Woody's gaze on her.

She turned around and walked towards the filing cabinet. But that was really just an excuse so that Woody didn't see her blush.

She opened the drawer and placed the file, she had been looking at before inside.

When she felt the heat from her face ease down, she stood up and turned around to face Woody.

"Still no luck," She admitted.

"We'll just have to try harder," He told her.

Even though they tried as hard as they could to track down the identity of the agent.

* * *

Several weeks later and they still had no luck. There had been no news of the agent.

By now it was the start of August and Jessie sighed as she headed towards the station. She had no idea how much longer the mission would last and she could sense that the protection she had placed around Bo, Buzz and Woody was fading; it wouldn't last much longer at all.

Once she was in the station, she headed towards the staff lounge. She opened the door and walked inside.

The room was completely dark, so she felt along the wall, on her left. Once her hand was on the switch, she flicked it.

She almost jumped in surprise when she saw people jump up in front of her. Buzz and Woody were included in the crowd.

Balloons surrounded the room and almost everyone was wearing a bright hat. Cheers echoed around the room.

"Happy birthday!" They all yelled in unison.

Wait...? What were they talking about? It wasn't her birthday was it?

She mentally slapped herself; this was Jennifer Hall's birthday.

But her grin must've made ger look like a three-year-old on a sugar rush. She hadn't had a birthday of any sort, real or fake, celebrated since her parents had died.

Woody walked up to her and strapped a hat to her head, and he grinned wildly.

"Happy twenty-second," He told her.

Even though she had barely turned nineteen.

She stared at him in awe for a few moments, before tackling him into an excited hug.

"Thank you so much Woody," She said and this, she meant.

"Your welcome," He told her.

Out of excitement,she gave him an extremely quick peck on the lips.

This left Woody in a trance as she pulled away.

Even though they both knew that it had only been meant as a friendly peck on the lips, when they turned away from each other, they both blushed like crazy.

The rest of the day went really fast, until it came to six PM and their shift had officially ended.

Woody met Jessie before he left.

"You enjoyed your day?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"I have Woody...thank you so much."

"It's no problem," He told her honestly. "Hey...I was just wondering. Me and Buzz were going out for a few drinks tonight and we were just wondering if you'd like to come with us?"

"Oh Woody...thanks for the offer, but I really shouldn't."

"Hey, you don't need to worry about anything," He told her. "It's your birthday, you deserve a night out."

"Yeah but Woody...I have work tomorrow."

"Don't worry about that, you can take tomorrow off if you want?" He asked.

Jessie considered this for a moment.

"Oh...OK," She gave in. "I'll come with you."

He smiled.

"Thanks,"

After they had finished Woody drove Jessie and Buzz towards the nearest bar, which was, fortunately, near Buzz's home.

They had no idea of the snowstorm that was to approach.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

By the time they had arrived at the bar, a few snowflakes were drifting their way down to the ground.

"Oh look," Woody commented. "It's snowing. Hasn't snowed here in a while."

"Has it not?" Jessie asked.

"Nope," Woody answered.

The three of them then got out of Woody's car and made their way inside. The blazing music echoed through the room. Towards the middle of the back of the room was a large stage, obviously for karaoke and in front of them was the bar.

"Drinks are on me tonight," Buzz told them.

"Oh no...I couldn't," Jessie protested.

"Don't be ridiculous," Buzz began. "It's your birthday and Woody paid for the party."

"Are you sure?" Jessie asked, feeling kind of spoilt.

"Of course I'm sure," Buzz began, before he clapped his hands together. "So, what does everyone want first."

"Guiness will do," Woody said.

"What about you?" He asked looking towards Jessie.

"Oh...a coke would be nice please," She told him and when Buzz stared at her oddly she said. "Might have a beer later though."

She wasn't planning on having any alcohol, since it would most likely delay her reactions for an emergency. But if she did decide to have something, it would only be half a pint at the most. She'd never know when there had to be an designated driver for an emergency.

"OK," Buzz said and he walked up to the bar to order the drinks.

Woody quickly looked from Jessie, to the stage.

"Fancy a bit of Karaoke tonight?" Woody asked and her posture immediately erected.

"Only if you have a go at it as well," She told him, winking. She knew that he wasn't wanting to do it. That's what made it so satisfying.

Woody had no idea why, but he somehow find her wink seductive. But he had to admit that over the past few weeks, his crush on her developed even more. He always find himself blushing when he realized the fact.

But he tried to convince herself that he didn't love her.

"Damn it," Woody muttered and she smiled evilly. "Fine I'll do it. As long as you keep you're own side of the deal."

"Okay then," She said and looked around, as if searching for a conversation starter. "Not going first."

"Damn it," He muttered again.

"What's all this hastle about?" Buzz asked as he walked up to them with the drinks.

"Woody's gonna do some Karaoke," Jessie stated with a large grin.

Buzz had to force himself not to burst out laughing.

"Really Woody?" Buzz asked. "Never thought you would amount to that."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Woody asked and he folded his arms over his chest.

Buzz didn't answer, but instead chuckled slightly.

"Hey don't laugh at me," Woody protested. "J's doing it as well."

Buzz took one look at Jessie, before he burst out laughing.

"At least we're being adventurous trying it," Jessie told him, smirking. She took a sip of her coke, through a small red straw.

"More like queer,"

"Fine then," Woody said, having to contain himself from laughing. "If it's so queer, I'll go up there now and show you just how queer I really am."

Woody took a swig of his drink, before he placed it on the nearest table and he walked towards the stage.

Jessie had to contain a few muffled giggles. He was really going to do this.

Once he was on the stage, he was handed a microphone by the DJ, and Woody looked on a pad, standing in the middle of the stage and she selected a song.

The small intro of the song 'Hero' by Nickleback began to play.

And Woody began to sing.

_I am so high. I can hear heaven. _  
_I am so high. I can hear heaven._  
_Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

Jessie's eyebrows rose slightly. Woody then shot her a wink. But she knew it meant something along the lines of_ you're so in for it. You'll be up here in a few minutes._

His voice wasn't good, but it wasn't so terrible that you had to cover your ears. It was average.

_And they say that a hero can save us._  
_Im not gonna stand here and wait. _  
_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. _  
_Watch as we all fly away._

During the small bridge of the song, the attention of a few other people, sitting down, were caught. And they looked up to Woody in amuzement_._

_Someone told me love will ALL save us. _  
_But how can that be, look what love gave us._  
_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling_  
_That world never came._

By this time, Woody already had a few other people singing along. Buzz was finding it extremely difficult to contain his giggles, so he burst out laughing.

_And they say that a hero can save us. _  
_Im not gonna stand here and wait. _  
_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. _  
_Watch as we all fly away._

_Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you. _  
_It isnt the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it wont do. _

_And they say that a hero can save us._  
_Im not gonna stand here and wait. _  
_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. _  
_Watch as we all fly away._

_And they're watching us _  
_(Watching Us)_  
_And they're watching us _  
_(Watching Us)_  
_As we all fly ...ooouuhh_  
_And they're watching us _  
_(Watching Us)_  
_And they're watching us _  
_(Watching Us)_  
_As we all fly ...ooouuhh_

By now almost everyone was singing long. All apart from Buzz and Jessie

_And they're watching us _  
_(Watching Us)_  
_And they're watching us _  
_(Watching Us)_  
_As we all fly ...ooouuhh_

There were a few claps as the song came to a finish.

Woody rose his eyebrows in Jessie's direction.

"Your turn," He mouthed.

Jessie took another sip of her drink, before she walked up to the stage.

Woody clamped her on the back as he walked past. She climbed onto the stage and took several moments, to select her song: Katy B on a mission.

Jessie shuffled from side to side, as she waited for the extremely long intro to finish.

_In this room of darkness I ain't undercover_  
_That won't stop my prowess rubbing off on to another_  
_Elevating higher as my body's moving lower_  
_Now I've reached my element you better move over oh_

Woody was baffled by how well she could sing. And so were everyone else.

_But he doesn't he blocks my way_  
_I try to push past but he wants to play_  
_So I sip his drink as I hold his gaze_  
_Ooh_

_When we erupt in to the room_  
_And hear the sub go boom_  
_A feeling easy to resume_  
_This right here I swear will end too soon_  
_So I sink in to the tune_  
_As I inhale the fume_  
_A feeling easy to resume_  
_This right here I swear will end to soon_

_(This right here I swear will end to soon)_

Some people were doing their best to sing along. But they found the song unfamiliar.

_My limbs seem to move what the beat dictates to me_  
_I push in to the middle the sound becomes a part of me_  
_Taking me back to that sweet familiarity_  
_Making my adrenalin rise I feel the eyes on me_

_Sip the bottle now don't be slow_  
_Keep up with me as we lose control_  
_Keep up with me as we lose control_

_When we erupt in to the room_  
_And hear the sub go boom_  
_A feeling easy to resume_  
_This right here I swear will end too soon_

_So I sink in to the tune_  
_As I inhale the fume_  
_A feeling easy to resume_  
_This right here I swear will end to soon_

_(This right here I swear will end to soon)_

_When we erupt in to the room_  
_And hear the sub go boom_  
_A feeling easy to resume_  
_This right here I swear will end too soon_

The room burst into applauds as she finished. She felt adreniline rushing through her and she took a few deep breaths.

She handed the microphone back and walked towards Woody and Buzz.

"Wow," Woody muttered. "That was amazing. Have you done anything like that before?"

She shook her head.

"No, I haven't," She was telling the truth.

After a few more drinks, Jessie decided to have half a pint of what Woody had.

She felt a little drowsy after that.

Woody seemed almost drunk by now and Buzz wasn't far off from Woody.

"The bars closing!" The bartender announced.

The bar closed at that moment, because it was the beginning of a snowstorm outside.

Buzz was able to walk home. But Woody's place was too far away to walk, so Jessie offered him a lift.

Once he was at his, he offered for her to sleep on the couch, since she wasn't able to walk back.

She was reluctant, but she then saw that she had no choice. There was too much snow to drive back.

Once they were at Woody's apartment, Jessie spoke up.

"Thanks a lot Woody, for today."

He must've been drunk, because she was surprised when he backed her against the wall and pinned her arms against it.

She felt a shiver down her spine as he kissed her on the lips, with passion.

She then felt a rush of feelings that she had never felt before. Romantical ones.

Jessie surprised herself when she find herself kissing him back.

Woody backed her up to his door and dragged her in.

They later regretted this. But they were both too caught up in the moment, to think straight.

He backed her up into the room, kissing her with so much passion, that he just could not even realize why he was saying what he said next.

"I...love...you," He said between heated kisses.

She felt a rush of flooding emotions so powerful, that she wasn't able to comprehend what he had just said.

The door slammed shut.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want. Don't know why I used Hero for Woody, but I think that 'Katy B on a mission suits Jessie's situation.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Ken was removed from his trance, of trying to fall asleep, to the sound of his mobile vibrating next to him.

Wow, Lotso hadn't called in a while.

Ken flicked the phone open and held it to his ear.

"Umm hmm?" Ken asked groggily. "What do you want Lotso?"

"I finally got the results of the fingerprint scanning,"

"And...?" Ken asked, becoming slightly impatient.

A few moments of silence hung between them, when Lotso said, "You're not going to believe this."

"Not going to believe what?"

"I'll meet you later on," Lotso stated.

Ken was about to agrue otherwide, when the other side of the line went dead.

He sighed and placed the phone back down.

Before he even had a chance to think over what Lotso had just said, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Woody backed her up against the closed door. He had both her forearms in either hand, and he pinned her arms against the wooden surface of the door.

Another shiver went down her spine, as Woody continued to fiercely kiss her on the lips.

Jessie seemed to be oblivious to everything around her...time, the blizzard howling wilding on the windows as the wind screeched in the cold night air...her own conscious that was gnawing vigorously at her mind, sending a warning. But she was also oblivious to the warning as well.

The only thing she could comprehend was that she and Woody were kissing. Nothing else seemed to matter; as if they were lost in each other.

Only one other thing made sense to her: She was liking it.

Sparks seemed to explode in her stomach, causing it to somersault.

Her legs became limp, but Woody had a firm grip on her arms.

A rush of feelings that she had never felt before suddenly erupted within her. A sense of curiosity, unlike all the other one she felt before, a sense of sensation, a feeling of being in a white tunnel with only Woody there. There was another feeling that she felt within the heap...love maybe.

As soon as she thought that word, she realized that the last feeling may as very well be that.

She was too caught up in the moment, to realize that she couldn't love Woody, not while she was engaging in a mission. When, and if, the mission is completed, then she'd most likely never see him again.

But those facts weren't taken into account, in fact, they weren't even observed by her in the slightest.

She let out a slight moan when he ran his tongue up the roof of her mouth and his hands instinctively made their way further up her arm.

Without even giving it a second thought, she wrapped her arms around his waist and she traced the small of his back, seductively, with her finger. Chills went down his spine, but he didn't stop kissing her.

He hadn't realized that he was about to kiss her until he had actually kissed her. He had no idea what took over him; it was probably because he was drunk. But when he realized what he was doing, he didn't stop. It felt too right, as if a million sparks had erupted between them. He risked a glance at her, to see if she was trying to get away. She wasn't...she seemed to be enjoying this just as mush as she did.

Woody then realized that he felt a lot more for Jessie than he ever had for Bo. He wasn't sure what to call the way he felt about Jessie...love?

When he thought that word, he realized that was how he felt. He was in love with her.

He didn't even take any time to consider if Jessie was in love with him as well, or if she was just caught up in the moment.

Without even realizing what he was doing, he shook his coat off of his shoulders and kicked his shoes off, before helping Jessie take her jacket off, trying his best not to part from her.

They then unwillingly broke apart for air.

It was when Woody's soothing brown eyes met her's that she actually began to feel a somewhat sense of doubt about what they were actually doing.

She sensed that she was making out with a man she shouldn't.

But her uneasiness was quickly obliterated when Woody pulled her close and passionately kissed her again.

He wrapped his arms around her lower waist and her hands snaked up his back seductively, until she came to his neck.

Woody stumbled backwards and she followed.

Without even realizing what was happening, he pinned her down onto the bed.

* * *

Jessie woke up the next morning, with an absolutely banging headache. She didn't even drink that much.

But her eyes widened, when she saw that she wasn't in her bed. She wasn't even in her room.

Her shirt, that was usually quite baggy, clung to her chest tightly.

She rolled over slightly and her eyes widened.

No...she couldn't have.

Jessie then silently, at to not wake Woody, climbed out of the bed.

It was then that she realized that she had in fact done it.

Throwing all the clothes, necessary for the lower half of the body, she slumped down on the floor.

She then heavily brought the palm of her hand against her forehead.

How could she have been so stupid?

Her heart skipped a beat, when she heard Woody stir in the bed. She shut her eyes tightly and buried her face in her knees, cursing in the process.

Woody's eyes fluttered open and he rolled over, in Jessie's direction and his eyes widened when he saw her sat against the edge of the bed. His eyes lowered to the creased spot on the bed and his eyes widened even more.

She could sense that he was awake, but she didn't raise her head.

"Please just tell me that we didn't j-just..." She muttered and her voice sounded muffled.

He let out a long-awaited sigh.

"I can't," He said slowly.

She mentally slapped herself even more. How did she let this happen? She should've just threw him off her and left when he kissed her, but she didn't...she had kissed him back. It was as if she gave him a damn invitation.

But she only kissed him back because...well, she felt as if she were in love with him.

But she knew that there was no point falling in love with anyone, it wasn't worth her getting her heart broken when she had to leave...if she died.

Woody didn't know what to say, his mouth kept opening and closing as if he were a fish.

"J-Jennifer...I-I I'm sorry...I was drunk," He just about managed to stutter.

However, she felt like screaming.

_My name isn't Jennifer!_ She mentally exclaimed.

"Just, whatever you do," Jessie began anxiously. "Don't tell anyone about this."

Woody began to stutter words that he, himself, wasn't even able to comprehend.

"Please Woody..." She began with an upset tone. "Please just forget this happened?"

He nodded, even though he knew that it wouldn't happen that easily.

"Okay," He said with a sigh.

She stood up.

"I...I'll see you at work tomorrow..." She told him in a half-hearted manner.

He nodded and she left.

She remembered when her master had told her, that if she had to, to seduce the targets if she had to. She had shoved the alternative aside, since she was not a prostitute.

But now she just about felt as much of a prostitute as anyone could ever get.

* * *

Woody stared blankly at the door as she left.

How could he have been so stupid? He had been so immature getting himself drunk.

He couldn't even imagine how confused she must feel. Woody had practically leaped on her. She probably wasn't able to think straight after he did that.

Once he was sure she was gone, he quickly threw some clothes on.

He slapped his forehead out of anger and grunted through grit teeth.

But no matter how hard he punished himself, he still couldn't change how he truly felt about Jessie.

He loved her.

* * *

Lotso briskly walked through the street, his cane snapping against the ground with every step he took.

He was making his way over to Ken's to tell him the news of Hall.

But he didn't expect to see her in the process. And he especially didn't expect to see her walk out of that building.

The small block where Woody lived. Lotso watched as Jessie made her way through the street. Her gaze was locked on the ground, as if she were embarrassed.

The corners of Lotso's mouth twitched when he realized a possibilty.

There was only really one explanation for that.

She must have seduced the Sheriff.

A/N Poor Jessie, so confused.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

"Are you sure that's what she did Lotso?" Ken asked.

"Yes I'm sure of it,"

Ken did his best not to roll his eyes.

"What did the test say?"

"What test?" Lotso asked.

"The fingerprint scanning," Ken said impatiently.

"Oh yeah...about that," Lotso muttered. "There's something you should know."

"What?" Ken asked.

"Well," Lotso began, straightening his posture by leaning forward on his cane. "They checked the results, over and over again to make sure they hadn't made a mistake...that's probably why they took so long."

"But what about the results,"

"I was getting to that," Lotso snapped. "Well, anyway. They made no mistakes during the testing."

"What did the results say?" Ken asked, he felt like he was just about ready to throttle the old man.

"They said nothing," Lotso stated.

"Huh...? What do you mean Lotso?"

"Apparently, she doesn't exist at all," Lotso said. "Her DNA matches no-one or nothing."

"Did you find any close matches?"

"Well...we did," Lotso began. "But the only result that came anywhere close to hers no longer exists."

"Who did it match?"

"A woman called Emily Jane,"

Ken's eyes widened slightly.

"But wait, didn't she and her husband die like a decade ago when their house burnt down?" Ken asked, remembering the news story that took the front-page.

"Exactly," Lotso said quickly, as if he remembered the accident off by heart. "But it has to be a coincidence."

Even though he knew it wasn't.

"Is there any background info on her?"

Lotso thought briefly.

"Yes, but I only remember some. She grew up in a rich family, last name the Davis's, before becoming engaged to a man call Pete Smith and shortly falling pregnant, this was twenty years ago. But Pete died before she gave birth to the child, I can't remember how he died, but a few years after his death, Emily remarried."

"And that was to Andy Jane right?" Ken asked and Lotso nodded. "Are we going to do anything about her now?"

Lotso nodded.

"What?" Ken asked.

"We're going to tell a certain Sheriff."

* * *

Jessie had mostly, giving Woody the cold shoulder for the next five days. Even though it was unintentionally.

Neither her or Woody muttered another word about that night, but they both knew that the other was thinking about it.

She tried not to look at him at all, in fear of Woody realizing that she was in love with him from the way her eyes melted in his.

Even though Woody didn't admit it to anyone, he was completely and utterly in love with her. But he didn't dare look her in the eyes, or else he'd probably break down.

Woody was unable to believe it, when he was given the news.

No...it wasn't true. It couldn't be.

But he had to make sure, it was his job.

Later that day, Buzz walked up to Jessie.

"Sheriff Woody wishes to speak with you in his office,"

She swallowed a gulp. This could only mean one thing: Woody was finding it too uncomfortable to be around her and she was getting the sack.

She walked into his office and sat down.

He didn't look pleased at all.

"I...have been given some news about you," He told her. "And to be frank, I just don't know what to believe."

Her eyebrows rose.

"Someway or another, we somehow managed to have your fingerprints scanned."

Her eyes widened.

"And it seems that Jennifer Hall doesn't exist," Woody said with a frown. He wasn't wanting to do this, but he knew he had to.

Jessie's eyes widened even more and she looked as if she were about to leg it out of there.

Woody subtly nodded to a man, she didn't even realize was there, behind her.

"Would you care to explain why?" Woody asked, cutting to the chase.

But he already knew. He knew that she had lied to him, betrayed his trust. He knew that she wasn't who he thought she was. She was under a false identity.

He presumed that this could only mean one thing.

She slowly flinched up, as if she were going to run. But she didn't realize how close the other man really was.

He didn't want to do this, but he nodded.

The man caught her by the back of her neck, he had a, what looked to be, needle in his hand.

He entered the drug through the skin between her neck and her shoulder and injected it in.

She was too shocked by what had just happened to fight off. Woody knew she wasn't who he thought she was.

All of a sudden, her head felt heavy and she collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

He bit his lip, as he looked down at her and he frowned.

It hurt him to see her like that

A/N Only a short one here, but it's meant to be to short. A whole lot more will happen in the next chapter.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Jessie woke up several hours later, a sharp headache slowly formed in her temples.

Her vision doubled as her eyesight adjusted the the dimly lit room. She blank hard several times, to clear her vision, before her eyes widened.

It was then that she had remembered everything that happened a few hours ago.

Woody knew; he knew that she wasn't who he thought she was, he was bound to know that Jessie had used him.

But did he know who she worked for?

She had no doubt who ratted her in, it must've been Lotso. But if Lotso had told Woody about her, did he tell Woody who she worked for?

Jessie scanned the area around her, and she knew where she was instantly. She was in the cellar; where all the criminals were investigated. She knew this because she had, in fact, interrogated criminals in this room.

And now they thought she was a criminal. At one point, she was actually convinced that they'd never find out that she held a fake idenity.

She felt a strain on her hand, but when she tried to move them, she felt a cold chill tighten around her wrist. Looking down, she realized that her hands were cuffed to the arms of a chair. She tried hard to pull her hands free from them, but that only left a painful identation on her wrist.

Hearing a slight, metallic, beeping noise to her left, she turned her head. It was when she turned her head that she felt wires strapped around her head.

When she saw the machine to her left, it all made sense.

She was connected to a lie detector. She took several deep breaths, she knew how to overcome these, she had been trained on how to calm the muscles within her. Slow her heartbeat, make it seem as if she's telling the truth.

After a few minutes, the door to the cellar opened and Jessie stared at Woody, coldness within her emerald eyes.

Woody sighed as he walked in and he was followed by another police officer, who stopped when it came to the doorway.

Her eyes narrowed at him as she shot him a death glare.

"You drugged me Woody," She began blankly, in somewhat disbelief. "You low-life jerk, you drugged me!"

That came out a lot more harsher than she meant.

However, Woody seemed to flinch at her words.

_You can't love her, _he told himself. _She's a criminal. And because of her, at least five people are dead._

But he told himself that he shouldn't be taking any offence from her words. She was the jerk, not him.

Woody closed the door shut on the other officer, who took gaurd of the door.

"I had no choice," He spat, through grit teeth.

Jessie hands lifted against the hand-cuffs and she forced a wince away as they began to cut her skin.

"There's no point in struggling," Woody told her blankly. "You'll just get yourself hurt."

And he wasn't sure he wanted that. A part of him regretted every moment of this, whilst a small portion told him that she was a criminal, and he should treat her as such.

He took a few steps closer to her.

"Right now," He began, bending down slightly and leaning on his knees with his hands. "I'm going to ask you a few questions, and you better answer them honestly and tell me the truth."

"I kinda got to don't I?" She spat, shooting him a death glare; she wasn't wanting to show Woody how much he affected her, how he broke her heart.

"Do you think I'm thick?" He asked sternly. "I'm not gonna trust you to tell the truth with just a lie detector. You probably got gadgets of all sorts to get around that."

_You don't need gadgets, _she thought to herself.

"We injected you with a truth serum Hall," He told her. "Or should I even call you that?"

She shot him another death glare as she took several deep breaths. Her chest was rising way more than it should do.

How was she supposed to overcome a truth serem and a lie detector? She knew how to overcome them both, but that was individually. For a lie detector, you're supposed to relax your nerves, but your nerves become relaxed when you're on a truth serem.

Maybe if she just emptied her mind, made all feelings neutral? But it was kind of hard to make her feelings of a broken-heart disappear; she couldn't believe what Woody was doing.

She didn't answer his question, but her glare said it all.

"Who are you really?" Woody asked, folding his arms over his chest. "I know that you're not Jennifer Hall, she doesn't even exist."

Maybe if she just bent the truth?

"Bazooka," She answered simply.

His eyes widened. At first he thought that she must've been lying, but the green light and the positive readings proved him wrong.

"What kinda name is that?"

"My name," She answered, her tone sounding like venom.

Woody shook his head to clear the thoughts of doubt.

He knew a question he could ask to solve it all.

"Are you an agent of Zurg?" He asked and her eyes widened slightly. He smirked when he saw that. But he didn't want this all to be real. He was sure that he had loved her, but she just had to prove him wrong.

He felt broken-hearted over the fact that she had used him.

She saw no way out of this. If she's answered what she had wanted to answer, the whole mission would be ruined. But she then realized that she had screwed the whole thing up anyway.

She took several deep breaths and her eyes began to glisten.

"Y-yes," She answered blankly.

His eyes widened. But he had already knew the truth beforehand.

She was the reason for the deaths of at least five people.

A/N Sorry it's short. Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

He jaw dropped slightly as she gazed coldly at him, as if she were shooting him a look of pure loathe.

But he had already known the truth, but knowing for sure thatit was her, just engaged him through a stage of shock and disbelief.

He shook his head and scowled at her.

Her breath began to deepen and her chest rose much higher than it ever normally should.

"I can't believe you," He began, a slight tone of disbelief to his voice. "I thought I could trust you!"

That came out much louder than he meant it to.

She didn't answer, but instead scowled.

"We all thought we could trust you," Woody said, his voice trailing off slightly.

She remained silent. The room was almost completely soundless, apart from the slight pant of her heavy breaths and the slight, cold rattle of the cuffs as her hands slowly curled into fists.

Woody couldn't believe that he had actually felt anything, along the lines of love, for this crazy woman; he doesn't even know who she is.

He felt a sudden rage of anger flood within him when he began to fully comprehend what she had really done.

"We trusted you!" He exclaimed. "But five innocent people are now dead under your hand Bazooka!"

For some reason, being called Bazooka seemed strange and unfamiliar to her; as if she and Bazooka were two separate people all together.

But Jessie knew better than that. She was Bazooka and Bazooka was her.

"And you don't even have the decency to come up with some motive as to why you did it!" Woody stammered, thinking desperately of what to say. What he said next just sort of slipped out unwillingly. "You cruel-hearted bitch!"

Her eyes narrowed even more. She forced herself to not appear as if she had taken offence to what he said.

"Because of you," Woody went on sternly. "Bo's brother died."

She had to force her eyes not to widen. She knew that people had died, but she had no idea that one of them was, in fact, Bo's brother.

"And not only that, three other people died in the fire, teenagers actually, weren't even in their last year of high school," Woody began with a scowl. "Not to mention that you killed a severely important member of Star Command."

He still couldn't believe it, it was too much for him to handle, made him feel dizzy to the head.

There had to be some other explanation. But Woody knew there wasn't. There was too much evidence against her. A part of Woody wished it wasn't true, it was ripping at the back of his mind.

It couldn't be true.

But Woody knew otherwise.

He bent down slightly, so that he was at her level. She did nothing but stare at him with the same mixed passion of unknown loathe and disbelief.

"Now," He began. "Your already in a deep enough pile of shit as it is and I wouldn't want you to get into more trouble as you already are."

Nothing.

"You're literally one step away from being sent to a death sentence in another state Bazooka, so I suggest you pick up your act and co-operate."

Her face fell, but the same, cold look remained in her eyes.

"What's the point?" She asked in a mutter, her voice as cold and cracked as ice. "It's all over now anyway."

"What's over?" Woody asked. "What were you supposed to do?"

She had to force her eyes not to widen; she had no idea how to answer that without telling Woody everything.

But it turned out that she didn't have to.

At that moment her eyes widened as she entered a trance.

But this time, it was much different.

_Bullets were heard. But they weren't just being fired from the one gun, but from several._

_Shouts and yells echoed through the air, as if a war was engaged._

_But a bright blast erupted from the center of attention and darkness followed for the victims._

She leant forward, as far as the cuffs would let her, as her face became pale. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead as she gasped.

Woody's eyebrows rose out of curiosity.

It was then that he remembered that she had looked exactly the same, as she did now, when she touched the pistol several months before.

Something definitely wasn't right, but he had no time to question whether she was all right. She was, in fact, a criminal wanted across the entire country.

"They're coming," She just about managed to gasp under her breath.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "Who's coming?"

She didn't have the time to answer, before her eyes rolled back in her head and she slipped into unconsciousness.

_Right,_ Woody thought. _Now I know there's definitely something going wrong._

He stood where he was and watched her for a few moments, to make sure she didn't decide to pull something off on him, before he called theb guard in.

He asked the guard to take her to a cell.

* * *

He walked through the dimly lit hall way, until he came to a large door on his right. It was bolted steel and was bright against the dull walls.

The door was, unsurprisingly, locked. But he fortunately had a key.

Once he was in, he walked to the end of the room, where he stopped in front of a very appealing, stand full of buttons, and gadgets, which did all sorts.

But there was only one section in which he was interested in.

His index finger trailed the buttons, until he came to an electronic pad, a map to be exact.

He set the location, before he pressed another button.

He smiled to himself.

Pretty soon, war would be at hand.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

She woke several hours later and was not surprised, when she found herself in a cell. But it wasn't the ordinary kind that was locked by a door; the cell she was in was surrounded by bars.

It also didn't surpise her that the cell was in the corner of a large room, of which a guard would keep watch.

But it did surprise her that Woody was fast asleep, sat in front of a desk, and slumped over the surface.

A sudden rage of anger flooded over her. But she knew it had nothing to do with Woody but her own slackness instead.

She had failed everything that her master had said not to.

Jessie sat up, on the bed she was on, before burying her head in her hands. She began to rub her temples with the index fingers, when she felt the headache come on.

She was going to lose everything. Her place at the corporation, her freedom, the trust Woody used to have for her. And the powers, that she had absorbed, weren't making things better either; in fact, they were going to make things a whole lot worse.

Jessie felt as if she were losing her sanity, which she probably was.

She continued to remain lost in an unwilling trance, until she felt a large thump vibrate through her. This caused Woody to fall back in his chair and wake with an abrupt start.

He stood up, almost stumbling in the process, before he shot a glare at Jessie.

"What the hell's going on?" Woody demanded.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," She muttered.

Woody's face narrowed, it could've been out of anger or just annoyance.

"Now is not time for another one of your stupid games Bazooka," He spat. "Now tell me what's going on?"

He was sure, that he had no doubt who was the cause of this.

She didn't answer.

The vibration was deepening now and Woody felt his legs tremble.

Woody was about to question her further, when the door to the room opened and an anxious looking Buzz rushed in.

"Woody," Buzz began, before glaring at Jessie. He had thought she was their friend. But she, instead, turned out to be a traitor and was the reason for the deaths of at least five people. "There's something going wrong outside, seriously wrong. A whole riot's taken loose."

And then, as if on que, gunshots were heard.

"We're taking fire Woody," Buzz said urgently. "Permission to defend?"

Woody nodded, and was about to follow Buzz out of the room, when Buzz stopped in.

"Keep an eye on her," Buzz told Woody. "I'll take care of it."

Woody was hesitant, but he knew that someone had to keep an eye out on Bazooka.

"Fine," He muttered and Buzz ran to the weaponry room.

Woody turned to face Jessie."

"What have you done now?" Woody demanded.

"I ain't done anything Sheriff,"

"Right!" Woody yelled, taking a step closer to her. "You'd better listen to me when I say this. I am fed up of your games."

She stood up abruptly.

"What games?" She asked.

"You know what I'm talking about Bazooka," Woody said sternly. "When I was interrogating you, you said they were coming. Who are they?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"

Woody was getting beyond fed up of her.

"Right that's it!" He exclaimed, taking another step towards her, so that they were only inches away from each other.

It was then that Jessie knew she had to get herself out of there. There was a whole lot of trouble coming.

And it was then that an idea struck her, she knew that she may regret it. But it was the only option she could see.

She quickly shot her left hand through the bars and grabbed the collar of Woody's shirt.

"You," She answered seductively.

He was caught off guard when she yanked him down, so he was unable to do anything as she intensely brushed her lips against his, sending shooting shivers down both of their spines.

He couldn't help himself, he knew that this wasn't a good idea, but it felt so right, so he melted into her steamy kiss.

Her right hand slid down one bar, until it was at level with Woody's gun holster. In one quick, fluent motion, her hand shot towards the pistol and shot back, before she broke away from Woody.

She span the pistol around once, in her hand, before pointing it at Woody.

"Now," She began. "I suggest, if you don't want to get shot, you back away."

Woody's eyes widened in disbelief as she pushed him backwards, causing him to stumble into the desk.

Without a second thought, she then aimed and fired.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

When Buzz rushed outside, a pistol in his had, his eyes widened.

He had arrived outside, just in time, to watch the spaceship, that was more like a hovering rocket, land in the middle of the street.

The civilian's had already come to their senses, and fled the area.

But it was Buzz's job to fend the enemies off. He wasn't sure he they were yet, but he had a very good idea who they could be, and what they might be coming for.

There were already men, or life sources, dressed in black flooding through the street and when they saw Buzz, they began to fire.

Buzz was able to dive behind a car, just as he felt the heat of the bullet shooting over his shoulder.

* * *

The lock flew off, and Jessie kicked the cell door open.

She glared at the dazed Woody. The pistol felt cold against her pale hand, she was about to run, when she hesitated.

She knew it may be a bad idea, but Woody needed something to defend himself with, just in case he was attacked.

Outstretching her arm, she let the gun drop to the floor and it skidded to a halt, right in front of Woody.

"You're gonna need it," She told him simply, before briskly making her way out of the room.

She just had to hope he didn't decide to aim it at her.

Woody could only watch as she ran from the room.

He couldn't believe what had just happened; Jessie had got out of the cell and, not only that, she kissed him, before taking his gun.

For a few moments, he was left in awe, completely taken aback by what had just happened. That was the first time they actually kissed - not just a peck on the lips- where he wasn't in an inebriated state.

He knew that the kiss was only a way to seduce him, to allow her to get out, but he couldn't help but feel sure that he now loved her. When he was kissing her he felt a large spark, he felt as if it was right.

Woody was then surprised at himself when he realized that he had almost found himself kissing her back. He should not be thinking that was about her. She's a criminal, she works for Zurg and she's a murderer.

But he was even more surprised over the fact that she gave him back his gun.

He stared down at his hands, dumbfounded, before he abruptly shot up to his feet and ran out of the room.

He knew that Bazooka would be trouble if she found her way to the weaponry room. And he knew that was a possibility because, she knew her way. He tried to think of where she would've gone and it was then that his mind suddenly snapped over to the fact that she probably worked for the attackers.

He made his way out of the building and had just dived for cover, when he saw Lotso.

And he didn't just see Lotso, he was saw Bo, cowering behind him, Lotso had a firm grip of her arm. It was as if he was directing her to safety.

"Bo!" Woody yelled at the top of his lungs. Over the chaos of the ambush, he wasn't sure if she heard her calls. "Get outta here!"

Woody risked a glance over his cover, which was in fact, a vehicle.

Men dressed in black suits flooded the area, but they only seemed to be shooting in Buzz's direction.

"Buzz!" Woody yelled in concern.

Buzz was only a few meters ahead of Woody, he didn't look back when Woody yelled, but Woody knew Buzz had heard.

Buzz knelt back, into cover, as he reloaded. He had to ration his scarce amount of bullets.

Woody aimed and began to fire at the attackers, but the bullets seemed to go nowhere, as if they had an imaginary force around their bodies, protecting them from danger.

The Sheriff had almost completely forgotten about Jessie, until he saw her, meters beside him.

The suspicious thing was that she was looking down at her watch, as if expecting something. Woody had felt no need to consficate the watch from her, but when he saw her at that moment, he wished he had.

Her gaze was intent, as if she were concentrating hardly.

To Woody's disapproval, it turned out that she was. He could feel it.

He suddenly felt apart of something, apart of an active conscious that is in the middle of an ancient ritual. He could also feel that he was not the only person, that Bazooka was concentrating on.

He aimed his gun at her.

"No Bazooka stop!" He ordered, but it was no use.

He didn't know what she had in mind, but he didn't have high expectations that it would be anything pleasant.

"Hands up!" Woody demanded, but it still had no effect on her.

She lifted her head to face him, her eyes were blank, as if she had removed every sense of human emotion from them. As if there was too much pain for her to bare.

Woody's eyes lowered and he became curious at her intent eyes.

From where she was standing, she could easily view Bo, Buzz and Woody.

She clicked a button on the side of her watch.

Woody couldn't help it. He let out a small cry as he was ripped into a period of darkness. Woody shut his eyes tightly, as if bracing himself for death.

He winced as he collided with the cold, hard floor.

But what Jessie was unable to see was that Lotso had hold of Bo's arm.

So he had been sucked, into what seemed like a new dimension, with them.

A/N Sorry it's short. This just gets funner and funner to write.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

His world went blank for a few moments; he felt as if his consciousness was slowly drifting towards a long-awaited coma.

Woody then blinked hard, several times, to clear his vision, before he sat up groggily.

"W-what?" He stuttered slowly.

Turning his head around, he then scanned the area. His eyes widened.

"B-Bo?" He muttered in disbelief.

It wasn't just Bo he saw, Woody also saw Buzz as well, attempting to sit up.

Piercing footsteps echoed around the room, but his mind was reeling too fast to comprehend that. The only things he understood were that he, Buzz and Bo were trapped in a room and that this had something to do with Bazooka.

He almost fell over, when he scrambled over to Buzz and Bo, who were, coincidentally, scattered close to each other.

"Bo," Woody gasped as he knelt next to her.

Bo tried to rise to her feet, but what had just happened made her feel dizzy.

It was then that Woody heard the footsteps and they pierced through his own thoughts, like a hot knife through warm butter.

Woody snapped himself to the direction of the noise. It was then that he saw that the room they were in was like a large, steel vault; except that it was empty, apart from the three of them.

But it turned out to be just a bit more than three people, there were five.

Jessie was briskly walking towards the large door to the vault, and on the wall, next to the door, a fingerprint scanned was implanted.

But, unknowingly to her, she was being followed.

She was about to press her hand against the scanner, when a voice pierced through the eerie air of the room. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What do you think you're doing there lil' missy?" Lotso asked, before he let out a warm chuckle.

The chuckled sent cold shivers down all of their spines.

It was at that moment, that Woody had second thoughts about Lotso.

Jessie's eyes widened as she turned around; she never had any doubt, that it was because of Lotso she was turned in.

"What d'ya want Lotso?" She spat.

Lotso chuckled again.

"To tell ya the truth miss, I want ya dead,"

Woody's eyes widened at this. He had no doubt that there was more to it that met the eyes, when it came to Lotso.

Jessie took a deep breath, causing her chest to ride higher than it normally does.

"Tell me Jane," Lotso went on and Jessie almost seemed to stop breathing for a moment; so he did no who she was. "What does it feel like to know that you were the reason for your parents deaths?"

Jessie breathing rate quickened as her heart beat even harder. Her eyes were full of dread; regret.

Woody's eyebrows rose. Buzz had a firm grip on Bo's hand.

The Sheriff had no idea what the name meant, but it sounded familiar. Was it het first name? A code name? Or just a load of gibberish?

And what did he mean when he said that she killed her parents? Would she have really done that as well. Has the death toll, because of her hands, increased to at least seven?

Lotso smirked when he saw the effect of what he had just said, had on Jessica Jane.

"Don't think we don't know what you had to do," Lotso went on, his voice becoming intently cold. "We know what you did Jane. What you did to hide the three of them away from the visible radars."

Jessie's eyes became full of fear as a headache cut it's way into her mind.

"What's it like to work for something, for a cause, that you're way too young for?" Lotso began, his evil smirk becoming wider. "How old are you? Twenty...twenty-one?"

Lotso was doing something to her, Woody could tell, because she then collapsed into a kneeling position. She was now barely a foot away from Bo. Her hands then clasped against her ears intently, as if she were trying to block something out; a haunting memory.

The Sheriff wasn't surprised that she was younger than he originally thought. He could always tell that she seemed younger than she looked.

"It hurts doesn't it?" The old man went on. "Everything that you've done. Everything you're too weak for? Like the gem for instance."

_What gem?_ Woody thought.

For some reason, he then had an urge to help Bazooka. But he knew he couldn't. He wasn't wanting to cross Lotso's path

Looking to his left, at Buzz and Bo, he saw that they were thinking the same.

"You've always been weak...that was why you ran. Ran from the truth you couldn't face," Lotso began, his voice was chilling. As if a bucket of cold ice had been thrown over them. "You knew it was your own fault. But you couldn't face it. You tried to find anything that you could to block the fact away. You did anything to try and prove to yourself that you're not weak. But the truth is that, you're weaker than anyone."

"Stop it!" She yelled, her voice full of fear, a crazed expression roamed in her eyes. "Just stop it!"

"Why, can you not handle it?" Lotso asked and a hand slipped towards his gun holster. When he saw her lips quiver, he took the hint. "You're just proving my point."

She didn't answer this, but her face said it all; she was in pain.

"Let's see how you'd be able to handle this," He went on as his gloved hand wrapped around his gun and he aimed it in front of him, which turned out to be right on Bo.

Jessie foresaw this coming, so she was just able to stand up and place a hand on his, before the trigger was pulled.

The gunshot echoed around the room as rushing thoughts flooded her mind, as she entered a brief trance.

Bo screamed.

She gasped and her eyes widened.

Jessie had not yet felt the pain of the bullet in her left thigh, but she saw the truth.

"I-it was you," She muttered, abruptly out of breath.

Her left hand slowly made it's way towards her thigh and she suddenly felt a lot lighter.

Bo rose slightly, her face full of anxiety and she was able to catch Jessie, before she fell.

Lotso aimed at Jessie again.

"No! Don't!" Bo yelled, her voice higher than usual.

It was then that it made sense to Jessie.

When she touched the pistol, she didn't have a vision about the agent of Star Command being shot.

She foresaw herself being shot.

Buzz and Woody were both left awestruck, they couldn't get themselves to do anything.

Jessie let out a choked gasp as her breaths quicken even more.

"No!" Bo yelled.

Jessie used all of her strength to connect the four of them together. They needed to be away from Lotso.

With a trembling hand, she clicked another button on the watch and she winced as she was pulled into a portal.

She had no idea where she was sending them at the time, but she knew she had to get them somewhere.

They were scattered away from each other as they landed and she winced again.

Where they arrived next was another large room, which she then found out to be at the other end of the ship.

But they were away from Lotso at least.

She rolled over onto her side and her wavy, scarlet hair completely cover the visible side of her face.

And the pain flooded in.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Woody gasped as he collided into the ground.

Where were they this time?

He quickly scrambled to his feet and scanned the area. Woody then figured that the room they were in now was very similar to the last; except that Lotso wasn't there.

In the corner of his vision, he saw Buzz stand up. But in the other corner in the vision, he saw Bo kneeling on the ground, right next to Bazooka.

"Bo!" Woody yelled. "Get away from her!"

A part of him still didn't trust Bazooka, and he shouldn't; she was a criminal. But another part of him had no idea why he even told Bo that.

Bo turned her head to face him. Her face was anxious and her eyes were etched with fear.

"But-"

"I said get away from her!"

"But Woody, she's hurt!" She yelled back, before looking back down.

Jessie was lying on her side, her right hand was almost under her cheeks, as if she was trying to sleep. But Woody knew better. Her right leg was brought half way up to her chest and her scarlet hair covered the side of the face that wasn't against the ground.

"But-" Woody muttered.

"Woody! She's hurt!"

This seemed to snap Woody back into his senses and his eyes widened when he saw the state of Jessie.

He abruptly knelt next to her as she stirred, before struggling to sit up.

Bo wasn't sure whether to be angry or grateful. Bazooka was the reason her brother was dead, but she took a bullet for her.

It was at that moment, that Bo began to consider if Jessie was actually who they thought she was. Maybe there was more to it than met the eye.

Woody then took both of her shoulders in either of his hands, before helping her sit up. He softly dragged Jessie to the wall, where he sat her against it.

Her emerald eyes seemed distant and unintent as they slowly moved from side to side. Her jeans were stained with crimson red blood.

"Has anyone got a bandage? Or..or anything?" Woody asked anxiously. He was unable to describe how much it hurt him to see her like this. How much it hurt to see her pale face, her distant eyes, the bullet wound in her thigh.

He still couldn't believe what she had just done.

"You...you," He began, looking directly into her eyes. "You took a bullet for Bo,"

It was then that Woody realized something; there was definitely more to this than met the eye.

Her breaths deepened.

Buzz always carried a small first-aid kit with him, he he handed Woody a bandage.

Woody knew that there wasn't much he could do at the moment to help her. But he could at least do something.

"Right this is going to hurt," He told her as he pressed the fabric against the wound, doing his best to block the flow of blood. She did her best to contain a wince of pain.

Woody's mind then drifted back to what happened between them and Lotso.

How did Lotso seem to know everything about her? And what did Jessie mean when she said it was Lotso, right when she was shot?

He looked up again, and their eyes locked onto one another.

"Who are you?" Woody muttered.

Her mouth opened slightly, but before she had a chance to answer the large, steel doors to the room swooshed open.

Woody's head snapped back and, for a small moment, he thought it was Lotso. But it wasn't; a tall dark haired man walked briskly into the room, before glaring expectantly at Jessie.

At that moment, she thought she was in for it. He should've chosen someone else; she was useless.

"I'm sorry...L-Lotso...he got in. I didn't know," Jessie muttered, before feeling as if it were inappropriate to be sitting in front of him. Her hands brushed against Woody's briefly, as she held the fabric against the wound and she stood up, almost stumbling in the process.

Buzz, Bo and Woody were all thinking the same thing: Who was this man.

"We've dealt with that. He was gone before we even had a chance to scan the room anyway," He stated, his voice was deep and echoing. It had been a few moments, before he noticed the drying blood on her left thigh. "You're shot."

"It was Lotso, he was going to shoot Bo,"

It was then that he noticed the three others. The blond-haired man was obviously Lightyear, but he had no idea who the other two were.

"The other two...are they relevant to Lightyear?"

Woody's eyes widened slightly. What did this have to do with Buzz?

Jessie glanced at Woody for a moment, before biting her lip.

She nodded and it was then, that he remembered what she had to do.

"I have to congratulate you for that...you're a lot stronger than I originally thought."

She didn't know how to answer that, so she didn't.

Buzz and Bo were both under a state of shock, so they could only stare in awe. But Woody abruptly shot to his feet.

"What are you talking about?"

"I see that you also kept the information confidential,"

"Wait...?" Woody demanded. "What are you talking about? What's happening."

"We'll go over the details with the three of you later," He began, before returning his gaze to Jessie. "But for now we need to get Lightyear sorted out and we need to treat your wound."

At the mention of his name, Buzz swallowed a gulp.

But Jessie was hesitant.

"No, I'll be fine," She protested but her master would not have it.

"No Jane, you've been through a lot over the past few months. More than a normal human ever should, that wound needs to be treated and you won't be doing anything else until, it's so."

Jessie nodded glumly; but she knew that he had her best intentions in mind.

* * *

After a few hours, Jessie was already in a ward and the other three had still not been told anything yet.

He knew that it would probably be a bad idea, but he felt as if he owed her; he went to visit her.

And she didn't seem happy to be in the ward, but when Woody walked in, a nervous smile loomed her face and she brought her knees to her chest.

He walked up to the bed and sat on the chair beside it.

"I would understand if you hated me," She muttered.

He sighed, before he answered.

"No, I don't hate you, I feel exactly the opposite," Woody began and she looked up expectantly. "But...I'd just appreciate it if you told me the truth."

She then frowned slightly; but she knew that she owed him at least that much.

"Who are you?" Woody asked softly. "Really."

She let out a long sigh.

"My name is Jessica Jane," She began. She didn't know whether she should tell him this or not, but she continued. "And I work as an inside agent for Star Command."

A/N *Gasps* Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Woody's mouth opened and closed a few times, much like a fish, until he finally managed to get something out.

"Y-you-but," Woody stammered, he couldn't believe it.

Jessie frowned slightly and stared at the wall blankly.

"You work for Star Command?" Woody asked in disbelief.

She nodded glumly.

"B-but, you said you're an agent of Zurg," Woody stuttered and he instantly felt like an idiot.

"That was a lie," She said, still not taking her gaze away from the wall. The blue gown she wore seemed to cling to the sole of her foot.

"Yeah, but the lie detector proved you were telling the truth," He stammered, before mentally slapping himself and he then stared at her; a sense of heartbreak within his eyes. "You lied to me J-or whatever your bloody name is."

"I didn't have a choice," Jessie muttered. She turned her head in Woody's direction and, for a brief moment, their eyes connected. In that short moment, Woody saw numerous emotions within her eyes: regret; heartbreak?

"But you used me," He spat, before abruptly standing up. "I can't believe I ever felt anything for you."

Jessie had to force her eyes not to widen, before she literally felt her heart snap in half.

She didn't try to stop him, but she continued to speak.

"You don't understand any of this Woody," She said with a dry, blank voice.

"I think I understand enough," He spat and he snapped around sternly, before heading towards the door.

He stopped at the doorway, and placed a hand on the frame, before sighing. He was about to leave the room, when Jessie spoke up again.

"Woody...you really don't,"

Woody's eyes narrowed and he turned around to face her.

"Fine, then what don't I understand?" He demanded.

She took a deep breath and looked down at her gown.

"You have no idea how much pain I've suffered, trying to ensure that this mission goes to plan, well...my part at least."

"What plan?"

"Ya really wanna know?" She muttered and she didn't need an answer, the look in Woody's eyes said it all. "I never used you Woody-"

"What d'you mean?" Woody interrupted.

"Exactly what I said. I never used you. I was sent on a mission to protect Buzz, and anyone relevant to him, which is you and Bo, Woody. It's my job,"

Woody's jaw dropped open slightly.

"What...? Wait, so that's what Lotso meant when he said you did something to make sure we didn't fall in your enemies hands," Woody said in disbelief and she nodded. "But what did you do?"

She sighed; this could be a very long conversation.

He took a few more, expectant, steps towards her.

"Have you ever heard of the planet Xeriuos?" Jessie asked in a slight mutter.

Woody thought over this for a moment; the name did seem familiar.

"Doesn't the mantle contain powerful material that can easily be absorbed?" Woody asked.

"Not easily," She said quietly and Woody's eyes widened, when he realized what she was hinting at.

"Wait...? Did you absorb it?"

She nodded slowly.

"Why?" Woody asked. Even though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"That was the only way to keep the three of you secure, away from enemy grids. It contains multiple powers Woody."

It was then that Woody thought over all of the odd things that had happened in the past few months.

"So that thing with the gun, in the investigation, did you uh...?" Woody paused, unsure of what to say.

"I had some type of a vision, and I've had them many times since. I...saw myself getting shot, with the same gun. But I didn't know what it meant until I was shot, until I heard Bo scream."

Woody was finding it hard to take all of this in. Jessie than hugged her kneesk, tighter.

"But what does Buzz have to do with all of this?" Woody asked, before sitting on the seat next to the bed, again.

Jessie frowned slightly.

"I'm afraid that telling you that right now, without my master's permission, would be taking one step too far," She told him and Woody nodded.

"But...what brought you to working for Star Command?" Woody asked and her eyes widened in shock. Woody saw that this made her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that."

"No..." She muttered. "It's all right. My parents don't live in Europe Woody, t-they're dead."

It was then that a sudden thought occurred to Woody. Why did her name sound so familiar?

"And they've been dead for over a decade. They died in a fire, which burned the house down to the ground. But I thought it was my fault, I saw a small spark of light outside and I just thought it was somebody lighting up fireworks really far away. I was only nine at the time. But i ignored the flame for several minutes, but when I looked outside again, the ground was catching fire, as if someone had surrounded the house with petrol fuel. I didn't know what to do, so I ran down to the basement, where they kept a second water pipe, and I turned it on. But I didn't realize that the door had locked itself behind me, or that the pipe was broken. So the water began to rise, but I managed to break the window and escape..."

She paused for a few moments, but Woody didn't interrupt; he just stared at her with understanding eyes.

"I managed to get clear from the house before the flames completely surrounded it, but my Ma and my step-dad were still trapped inside...I punished myself for years, I thought it had been my fault. But when I grabbed Lotso's wrist, I saw him leave a trail of diesel around the house and he lit the spark, but not before damaging the pipe system.

"But at that moment, I had no idea what to do, so I ran and hid in the slums. I hid there for over a month, before my Master found me and he took me in."

Woody knew that there was more to her Master taking her in than what was being said, but he didn't say anything about that.

A few moments of silence hung between them, until he broke it.

"I-I'm sorry...I had no idea,"

It was after he said that, when he realized why her name sounded so familiar. He had read an old case on it.

"Wait, were your parents Emily and Andy Jane?" Woody abruptly asked.

Her eyes widened slightly, before she nodded.

"Yeah, well...they were."

"News was everywhere about the fire, everyone had thought you perished with them,"

She shook her head.

"Nope," She said. "I'm right here."

Woody knew that it'd be best to keep off that topic, for the moment.

"Well...thanks for...y'know? Saving Bo,"

She looked up to him; she couldn't keep a small smirk away from her face.

"Wasn't a problem. And besides, it's my job anyway."

"And I'm sorry for treating you how I did before. I shouldn't have called you that," Woody began, indicating when he had called her a bitch. "And for thinking that you were to blame."

"It's all right Woody, it was me that got you to believe it,"

It was when Woody's eyes locked onto her's, when he suddenly remembered his feelings for her.

And before either of them knew it, they were unknowingly leaning towards each other.

Their lips were barely a centimeter apart, when the door was suddenly barged open and they quickly broke apart, using all their will-power not to blush.

Jessie's master noticed this and his eyebrows narrowed. Buzz and Bo followed him.

"I...uh," He began. "I think there ready to know Bazooka,"

Jessie nodded.

"Okay, but they might as well take a seat," Jessie told them. "This could take a while."

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Buzz and Bo exchanged nervous glances, before they sat down on the edge of Jessie's bed.

"D'you wanna go first?" Jessie asked her master. He shook his head.

"No, go ahead," He said, before folding his arms across his chest expectantly.

"Okay," Jessie muttered as she took a deep breath. "As you three may or may not know, the two of us work for Star Command."

"I'm second in charge actually, after Nebula," He added and Buzz's eyes widened slightly. "The name's Axklon."

Buzz and Bo really weren't expecting that.

"Wait...?" Buzz began in disbelief. "So you don't work for Zurg?"

Axklon shot Jessie a glare of curiosity, but he soon shook it off; she did her part in the mission at least.

"No, I don't. And Bo..." Jessie began, before looking towards Bo, in concern. "I didn't kill your brother. But I am so sorry that it happened."

"It's all right, dear," Bo muttered. She never could believe that Jessie worked for Zurg. "I didn't think it was you really, anyway."

Jessie did her best to warmly smile. A sharp pain was swelling and throbbing at her left thigh, but she ignored it; physical pain fades, it always did.

"But what's this all got to do with me?" Buzz asked and his hand abruptly curled in and out of fists.

"I'm getting to that," Jessie continued, forcing herself not to snap at him. "All of the chaos is the fault of Zurg. But the main problem began twenty three, almost twenty-four, years ago, before I was even born in fact. Zurg had been an agent of Star Command then and he was rising in power and ranks. But he soon became blood thirsty and wanted even more power. So he left Star Command, before taking over other planets with a built army force, by then he had an extremely superior mind. One of the highest IQs known to the universe. But he was becoming uncontainable, so Star Command took over his army by force, almost without a fight.

"But Zurg was left furious," Jessie continued. "He thrived the power. But to gain any more power, he needed an army. From what we know, he wanted an army that matched the standards of himself. And he found a way he could do that."

She paused for a brief moment, to catch her breath, but no-one interrupted her.

Buzz's eye brows rose in interest.

"Cloning," She went on and Buzz's eyes widened even more. But wasn't that illegal for humans? "And your mother was the donor of an egg Buzz."

Buzz's eyes widened even more, to the extent where he felt his eyes might fall out.

"What?" Buzz demanded. "Are you saying I'm a genetically exact copy of Zurg?"

"No..." Jessie went on. "You're not, but all the other clones are."

"Other clones?" Woody asked.

Buzz's jaw dropped open slightly. He was in too much shock to feel anything other than as if he was nothing.

"Yes, but they're not completely identical. Not in environmental terms. Some are deformed, but most would look almost identical. But none of them have the mind of Zurg. I believe they were the people that tried to attack your town."

"Those people in black?" Bo asked, remembering the recent attack.

"Yeah,"

"Wait, wait, wait a minute? If they're all exact, then what happened with me? Are you trying to say I'm not even genetically related to the woman that gave birth to me?"

Jessie bit her lip; if what she had just said then disturbed Buzz, in some way, then what she would say next would drive him over the roof.

"The lab scientist's made a mistake with your procedure," Jessie began. "They took some DNA samples from Zurg, but they weren't able to remove all of the DNA from your mothers egg. So yes...you are genetically related to your mother, but not as much as you should be."

Buzz was flabbergasted.

"So basically, I'm just a mistake?" Buzz asked and Jessie's posture straightened and she glared at Buzz expectantly.

"No, you may be the error of an experiment gone wrong. But you inherited more than the successful clones ever could. Your much more human than they are. They act like robots, but since you inherited DNA from your mother, you have a sense of human conscious. Only the children of Zurg have a chance to destroy him, before his army takes hold of the universe. But all the others would never think of crossing Zurg's path; they were created to obey orders."

"Why was my mother even in the plan anyway?" Buzz suddenly damanded. There was a crazed look in his eyes.

"She wasn't Buzz, Zurg held her against her will,"

"That bastard killed my dad, my real dad," Buzz suddenly said.

"I know," Jessie muttered, but Woody and Bo's eyes widened.

"But Buzz," Bo said quietly. "You never told us that."

Buzz didn't say anything. He felt as if his life had been turned upside down.

Buzz abruptly stood up, and he was about to storm off when Axklon spoke up.

"But you're the only person who can stop him Lightyear, that was why we sent Jessica here to protect you. Until the time was safe to bring you up."

Bo presumed that Jessica was her name.

Buzz snapped around, before shooting Axklon a death glare.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I never wanted to be treated as an experiment gone wrong? Maybe I don't want to help you."

"Do you think that Aldrin would've wanted you to back out?" Axklon suddenly asked and Buzz's breath caught in his throat. "After everything he's done to train you. And now you're prepared to let Zurg, his killer, run loose?"

Buzz sighed, before he looked Axklon in the eyes.

"Fine...what do I have to do?"

"First of all, you need to hack into Zurg's defence system and cut off the laboratory system."

"But killing off the system now won't be any use, if the clones would only be humans,"

"Incorrect actually. There have been reports that Zurg has created a machine that mentally and physically ages the clones. And the older clones are genetically deformed, so they have a very short survival rate, a few years at the most. But you're not a complete clone, so that's why you age normally."

"What do I do after that?" Buzz asked.

"Nothing, for the moment, we'll deal with the rest and inform you of anything that you need to do," Axklon informed. "But first of all. All three of you have been assigned rooms, to stay in, for the following days. It's not safe to go down back to Earth. But I assure you that you'll be taken care of."

"When do you want me to hack their defence system?" Buzz asked.

"Tomorrow," He confirmed. "I would like you to be up and in the conference room by eight AM sharp. Jessica will give you the directions."

"I think you three should get some rest," Axklon continued. "You will be led to your rooms."

* * *

Once Bo, Buzz and Woody, who had been hesitant at first, left, Axklon approached Jessie.

"So...who is that guy?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Who?" Jessie asked, even though she knew who she was talking about. "Woody?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he's the Sheriff of the area Buzz was at. Buzz worked with him in fact. And he was kinda my boss for a while," Jessie stated.

"And you told them you worked for Zurg?"

Jessie swallowed a gulp; she surely would be in for it now.

"Lotso gave me in, and I was arrested," She began. "And you told me not to tell anyone what I was doing. But Woody asked me if I worked for Zurg, but I was connected to a lie detector and was drugged with truth serum. It was hard, but I managed to pull off the lie and escaped the prison, just as Zurg's army invaded."

She didn't mention what she did to get out of the cell, that would've been embarrassing.

"I managed to link the three of them together and I transported us to the ship. But I didn't see that Lotso had hold of Bo's arm, so he ended up coming with us."

"Are you emotionally attatched to this man?" He suddenly asked.

Jessie's eyes widened slightly; she had not expected this question.

"N-no, why?" She asked, in a stutter. He could've sworn he saw her blush.

"No reason," He went on. He knew she was lying, but didn't have the energy to question her any further.

"Is there anything you're wanting me to do?"

"Yes, but if you're not up to it-"

Jessie folded her arms across her chest.

"D'ya really think I'm gonna lay here in bed while the rest of you are having fun?" She remarked and she could've sworn she saw a smile twitch on his lips. "So what is it you're wanting me to do?"

"I want you to destroy the machine and the laboratory system,"

Jessie's eye brows rose.

"I thought Buzz was doing that?"

"No, he's just disabling it. I want you to destroy it. We cannot risk having it fall into the wrong hands."

"Okay," She muttered and she was about to get up, when he offered her his hand.

She took it and her eyes widened, as she stood up.

"You're going to die," She muttered in disbelief.

He let out a long sigh.

"I know,"

A/N This is becoming really exciting to write. I just can't help myself!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Jessie walked down the dimly lit hallway.

She hadn't been able to sleep, so she found herself wondering aimlessly across the ship.

But she came across someone she least expected.

As she turned a corner, she almost collided into Woody.

"I'm s-sorry," Jessie said anxiously. "I didn't see you there."

Woody took a step back, before straightening himself.

"That's all right," Woody began. "But what are you doing up anyway? It Four AM."

"Might ask you the same thing," Jessie told him, folding her arms across her chest, She couldn't help it; she smirked expectantly.

"Let me guess," Woody began. "Couldn't sleep?"

She nodded her head.

"No," She muttered. "What were you trying to do out of your room?"

Woody awkwardly shifted from foot to foot.

"I couldn't sleep in that room, I felt like I needed to have some air, so I wondered around," Woody told her. "There aren't any rules against that are there?"

Jessie smiled slightly.

"No, I don't think so. But don't worry. Axklon won't punish you for anything," Jessie assured.

They stood, facing each other for several moments in an awkward silence.

"So...how's your leg?" Woody suddenly asked.

"S'all right," She muttered. She still walked around with a limp, but over the last half a day the pain died down a lot. "Still hurts slightly, but it was only a flesh wound."

Woody bit his lip anxiously. Boy was this conversation getting awkward.

"Yeah, well thanks again. For, y'know, saving Bo," Woody muttered. "And I'm sorry for treating you the way I did."

"It's all right Woody," She told him again. "It's my fault anyway. I was the one who lied to you."

"But it was your job to Jess," Woody began. He then realized that he had called her by her real name for the first time. "And I should've known better than to think you work for Zurg."

She smiled weakly.

"So you don't hate me?" She asked quietly. The tone of her voice was weak and distant. As if she felt the answer would be negative.

He took a small step towards her and used the side of his hand to lift her cheek up.

"No," He told her. "I feel exactly the opposite..." He paused, before he spoke in a gentle and a soothing voice. "And I mean it."

She felt her heart swell in her chest, but she knew that now wouldn't be the time; there may never be a time.

"So do I," She muttered.

Woody was, unknowing leaning towards her.

Linking a hand to his wrist, he lowered his arm down and stared expectantly into his eyes.

She did her best to smile warmly, but no smile came and she stepped to the side.

"See you later Woody," She told him, before she continued to walk down the hallway, leaving Woody frozen in his tracks.

She sighed as she walked away, feeling as confused as she ever had in her life; she didn't know what to feel for Woody. She knew that she certainly felt something for him, but was it right? Or would it just leave them feeling as if everything had just become even more complicated?

She wasn't sure what to think at the moment.

Why couldn't things between them just be normal?

* * *

"Buzz Lightyear reporting for duty sir," Buzz saluted, feeling slightly proud of himself.

Axklon stood in a wide room, the exact same room he had used to confirm Bazooka's mission.

Jessie stood towards the side.

Woody had somehow managed to persuade Axklon to let him help in the mission, but Bo was to remain on the ship.

"Right," The tall man began to mutter. "Are we all aware of what we're supposed to do?"

Buzz nodded.

"Disable the laboratory, and the security systems sir,"

Buzz had later been informed that he was to disable the security systems, so that Jessie was able to comply with her part

"Bazooka?" Axklon asked, turning towards the nineteen-year-old. She was looking unusually anxious; unlike her usual attitude.

"Inflitrate the compound," She muttered; her gaze was blank. "And completely destroy the laboratory."

"Correct, and Mr Pride?" He asked, turning towards Woody.

"Direct her when she's there."

They all knew that the chances of getting out of this alive were slim. No-one, but Jessie, knew that Axklon was to die.

But this was a mission that could possibly save the world from Zurg.

Or possibly allow everything to sink further through their enemies control.

"Right Lightyear, do everything you can to locate the Location of Zurg's compound, it'll most likely be a space ship, and hack into the security systems. Once that's done, we'll send Bazooka there and from then Buzz, you'll disable all the power in the labs. And then Bazooka, you destroy it."

"But what about Zurg?" Buzz asked.

"I'll have him dealt with, but first of all we need to complete the mission."

* * *

Buzz was sat at the machine that held all the data; Star Command's main computer lab.

He licked the inside of his lips, before he came to just the right programme.

His eyes were completely absorbed by the screen, as his fingers shot around the keyboard like daggers, thirsty for blood.

Oh yeah...Buzz sure was thirsty. Thirsty for revenge on that bastard.

He wasn't nothing, and he was going to prove that, right to Zurg's face.

"Numbers, of all sorts, flew around the screen. He didn't understand most of them, but he still held that instinct; the instinct that told him what to do.

The hacking was easy, and when Buzz saw the green screen, he smirked. His grin was wild and hungry.

"We're in," Buzz said into the transmitter.

* * *

"Jessica," Woody began. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Jessie looked up at him expectantly.

"I ain't got no choice Woody,"

"Okay," Woody muttered. "But please don't get yourself hurt."

"I'll try my best," Jessie answered.

Jessie had a small transmitter device inserted into her right ear. So that meant that she was able to see Star Command, but no-one she came across would.

"Fine, but if you find yourself in any trouble, let me know."

"I will," She muttered and was about to step into the telepad, when she felt Woody's hand on her forearm.

"Jess," He began. "Just so you know, in case we don't make it out, I can never forget what happened between us last week."

She looked up to him, in slight disbelief and she could've sworn she felt her face turn at least five shades of red.

"I really can't," He told her softly. It was simple; it was now or never. "And I don't care if you're identity is different than I originally thought. I _know _that you're still the same person, in the inside. And I can't get over you."

She felt her heart swell in her chest yet again.

_Now or never._

His soft, brown eyes locked onto hers and they began to lean towards each other.

He was certain he felt something for her. And it wasn't alcohol affecting him anymore. He knew fully well, what he was doing.

Woody felt all his senses melt into a pool, within the back of his mind, as their lips slowly touched. He had never felt such an sensation in his life before. A hand rose to her cheeks and he lifted her head up slightly, so that he could brush his lips against hers.

She wrapped her left arm around his neck and the kiss became even more passionate.

There was no question to it; she loved him.

After a few moments, they broke apart.

"I'm in love with you," He told her and he could've sworn, that he saw a hint of regret in her eyes.

She didn't verbally answer; but her eyes said it all.

She was in love with him.

Jessie slowly walked to the telepad, before she stood in the center of a green circle, that was glowing onimously.

"S-same here," She muttered as she slowly clicked a button, on the side of her watch.

A sudden expanse of blinding light swallowed her, causing Woody to sheild his eyes.

When he looked back, she was gone.

A/N Poor Woody, and Jessie. They just can't share a normal relationship, like _normal _people do.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

She winced slightly, as she landed on the hard floor in a cat like position.

Taking a deep breath, she rose to her feet.

* * *

"Jess," Woody asked into the transmitter. He had her exact position on the map. "Are you in?"

A quivered voice answered on the other side.

"Yeah Woody...I'm in."

During the few moments it had taken Jessie to get there, he had managed to rush into the other room, where Buzz was hacking the system.

"Right Jess," Woody began, observing teh location of each and every enemy in the corporation. "Head out through the doors to your front."

* * *

"Okay Woody," She muttered. "I will."

A large set of steel doors stood in front of her. They looked electronic and they were black; unfriendly, unlike the doors at Star Command.

Next to the steel doors was a large scanner, she wasn't sure what type it was, but she knew there was no physical way to get past it.

Unless...?

She was really about to test her powers for the first time.

It may or may not work, but she had to try.

Her hand instinctively hovered in front of the scanner and she closed her eyes, as if she were trying to direct a current of power. And then, just like that, the doors opened, with a slight whoosh.

"Hey Jess..." Woody began to mutter. "How did you get the door open? You do realize that Buzz was about to do it?"

Jessie bit her lip. She sort of forgot that she had been chipped, so Woody knew her exact position.

"The scanner was broken," She lied.

"Oh okay...well, head to your left, towards the labs. Buzz will do his best to disable it," Woody informed.

"All right," She muttered, her voice was blank; she could barely face even talking to him.

She turned to her left, and walked down another hallway. The hallways seemed empty compared to Star Command, as if no-one was there.

"Jess, get into the room on your right, someone's coming!"

Her eyes widened slightly, before she darted towards the door. She forced it open and stepped inside, before locking the door shut behind her.

She stood with her back to the door, for a few moments, before she quietly asked. "Are they gone?"

"No," Woody told her. "But they're passing."

She waited another few moments, heart pounding heavily against her chest.

"They're gone," Woody told her and she opened the door, before stepping out.

"Do ya know where the lab is?" Jessie asked blankly.

"Yeah," Woody began. "It's up the hall, and to your left."

She nodded slightly.

"Got it,"

She walked up the hall, until she came to a large set of double doors. She made sure that there was no-one around, before she head towards her left.

Yep, this was definitely the lab. The door was bordered with high-tech security.

Maybe she could get around them again? She just had to find out.

Closing her eyes, she held her hand out in front of the door.

Just like that, the doors opened and she stepped inside, closing the door in the process.

But it was when the doors closed, that a voice spoke in her mind.

_Look into the eyes of the machine._

She then felt her heart leap into her throat. She had definitely heard that, but it wasn't Woody.

Jessie did her best to shake it off, but she soon found that she couldn't.

"Buzz is turning the power off...now!" Woody told her and, as if on cue, the lights and machines snapped off, leaving the room in complete darkness.

"So, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Woody asked.

"Yeah," She muttered.

She scanned the room, for a sign of the machine she was supposed to place a detonator on.

But she then found a lot more than she bargained for.

On a table, in front of her, she could see a sheet of paper. Out of curiosity, she shone a flashlight on it. Her eyes widened.

She saw a picture of her mother and Andy Jane and then, in big black letters, she saw the word 'assinated' printed on it.

But they died ten years ago.

* * *

Woody turned his head towards Buzz, for a moment.

"Is everything going all right?"

Buzz nodded slightly, completely absorbed by the computer screen.

Woody looked back at the map and he saw someone approaching Jessie, barely meters away from her.

Wait...? Why was she standing still?

"Jess," Woody urged, his eyes widening. "Jess, hide quick! Someone's coming!"

He heard nothing on the other side of the line, just her heavy breaths.

"Jess!" Woody yelled. "Get outta there!"

The person was getting closer, not even a foot away from her.

He heard a slight grunt, either from Jessie, or from the other person and the line then went dead.

"Jessica!" He yelled, receiving no response.

His breaths deepened in fear and his eyes widened in disbelief.

He picked up another transmitter, and held it up to his mouth.

"Axklon...we have a problem."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Woody stared blankly at the screen in front of him. The entire map had shut itself down, as if Zurg was penetrating through their system. Which, Woody reminded himself, is probably what Zurg is doing.

"What's the problem?" Axklon asked, from the other side of the transmitter.

"The map's been shut off. We've lost track of Jessie and we can't get through to her." Woody exclaimed anxiously, barely able to believe what was happening.

There was a brief moment of silence, before Axklon spoke up.

"Have you made sure the signal's not disconnected?"

Woody thought that Axklon sounded calmer than he should, too calm.

The Sheriff anxiously checked everything he could. There was nothing wrong with the signal, on their side of the line. There was nothing he could do to get through to her. The problem was on her side, the side where Zurg was very near.

"No, there's nothing wrong with Star Command's equipment. Something's intercepting the signal."

Realization abruptly hit Woody.

Jessie was in danger.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Yes! I'm sure there's nothing wrong," Woody snapped. "She's completely alone at Zurg's corporation and she's in danger!"

"Which part of the compound is she in?" Axklon asked calmly.

"The last I saw, she was in the lab,"

"Well, then she would have done what she should've done and would find a way to get back to us, so we can bring her back," He suggested.

"Yeah, but you don't understand! When I last saw her, someone was approaching. They were right behind her and then the signal was intercepted."

"I'm sure she'll get herself out of this. She was trained by the best," Axklon stated, making himself sound big-headed.

"But what if she doesn't."

"I'm sure she will,"

"But we can't just take a risk like that!" Woody claimed. "What if she's in danger?"

"She's been trained not to," He simply stated, before the other side went dead.

Woody's jaw dropped open slightly. There was no way Axklon could do this, he couldn't just let Jessie's life slide into the hands of luck.

He just couldn't.

"Buzz," Woody began. "Can you get around the problem."

Buzz was currently stabbing at the keyboard vigorously, but nothing seemed to work. Buzz sighed, before turning his head to Woody.

"No, there's nothing I can do at the moment...I'm sorry,"

Woody felt his breaths deepen as the pace of his heart increased. This was all his fault, he should've gone with Jessie, to watch her back properly. He shouldn't have let her ho on her own.

A sense of nausea overode his stomach and his throat felt dry.

What of she was hurt? Or even worse, killed?

Woody tried to shake the feelings away, but they seemed reluctant to leave; as if this was his punishment.

It was at that moment, when Axklon briefly walked into the room.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about Jane," He began. "But we still need to have the lab detonated."

Woody instantly knew what Axklon meant, he wanted to destroy more than the lab.

"N-no," Woody began to stutter. "Y-you can't."

"And why would that be?" Axklon asked, folding his arms across her chest.

"You can't detonate the ship," Woody exclaimed. "Jessie's on it."

"We haven't got a choice," Axklon stated. "The maps been cut off and Zurg knows we're onto him, because she messed up!"

Woody was not going to take kindly to the mans words. Jessie didn't mess up and now she was in danger.

"But it'll kill her."

"Sometimes, you just have to make sacrifices for the greater benefit."

"But there must be some way around this."

"There isn't," Axklon clarified. "I'm afraid this is a sacrifice we have to make."

"But you can't just choose to end someone's life,"

"She knew what she was signing when she joined,"

"No, she didn't. She was a child when you brought her here. Yeah...she told me," Woody began sternly, his eyes narrowing. "She was a scared child."

"Look! I'm afraid there's nothing else we can do," Axklon began. "Zurg knows we're coming. The only way to stop him now is to blow up the ship. It's not my fault that she got caught."

"You shouldn't have sent her alone," Woody stated, feeling furious.

"She offered," Axklon spat.

"But you still take advantage of her,"

"i've done a lot for her, I gave her a home."

"But this ain't no home," Woody pointed out. "It's like a labour camp. And she's done more for you than you've ever done for her. And how do you repay her?...By ending her life? Just because your home planet was destroyed, it doesn't give you a reason to destroy the ship."

"But that's the only option we have."

"There are prisoner's on that ship, who are completely innocent. And the clones never asked to be a part of this, maybe there's a way to give them a conscience? Jessie's on that ship."

"What are you trying to say?" Axklon asked, wanting Woody to get straight to the point.

"I'm trying to say that killing's no answer."

Axklon then stared Woody straight in the eyes. His expression was stern.

"Then why are you a Sheriff?" He asked simply. "Sheriff's support the death penalty right?"

Woody bit his lip; but he had never come across a situation, where a prisoner did have to be executed. But he didn't have to answer.

"Listen to me," Woody muttered. "Jessie is a fantastic woman. But she's suffered a hard life. Her parents died when she was younger in a fire that Lotso started. But she was punishing herself for years, because she thought it was her fault. But then you come along and force her to train for something she can't even mentally handle. She practically destroyed herself to make sure that she pleased you with this mission. And you're saying that we just let her die?"

"You do realize, that she lied to you about her identification when she first met you?"

"Yeah, I know she did, but I also know that she's still the same person," Woody muttered. "And you're just prepared to let her die. She's still a kid."

"She's twenty-one," He told him.

"No she ain't," Woody claimed. "She's nineteen. Even she knows you more than you ever bother to know her. She knows that you have a small patience, because you still grief over the loss of your family."

"I haven't lost all of my family." He claimed.

"Huh?"

"To set records straight, Zurg is my brother."

"What?"

"You heard me," Axklon stated. "Twin brother actually. But he went nuts."

"But is that any reason to kill Jessie?"

Axklon took several deep breaths, trying to think of a good comeback. Buzz'z attention was now on the disputing men.

"I don't have to take this kind of shot from you,"

"No," Woody began. "You don't. But what are you gonna do about it? Blow me up as well?"

Axklon's expressions became stern.

"You seem rather defensive over Jane," He began. "Is there a reason?"

Woody didn't answer; but Axklon already knew what it'd be.

"There must be some other way around it."

"There isn't," Axklon stated. "Unless we manually send in someone to bring her out."

Woody's eyes widened in realization.

"I'll do it," Woody stated.

"You will?"

Woody nodded.

Axklon considered for a moment.

"Come this way." Axklon told him, before leading Woody towards the telepad room.

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Jessie gasped when she woke with a start. The back of her head ached vigorously.

A large siren roared from above her head and she looked up, before he jaw dropped open.

She abruptly stood up, knowing that this was bad and banged her head on the ceiling, causing her to curse.

It was then when Jessie realized the inevitable truth; she was trapped.

She was surrounded by four metal walls, enclosed around her tightly, forcing her heart to race and causing her to hyperventilate. She was left in utter darkness.

Her lips quivered and her hands trembled.

Only one question loomed her mind: Where was she?

And then, before she could even consider possible ways to get out, a hologram appeared on the wall; Zurg.

Her eyes widened, before she backed herself against the wall.

Zurg smirked.

"Why, why, why...I say we have ourselves an intruder."

She said nothing. But she knew that she was in the face of utter danger.

"Looks like you aren't the best trained agent of Star Command after all," Zurg began, before pausing briefly. If he could've, his smile would've widened evilly. "But, if you're intent on coming to vicit us. Maybe you wouldn't mind taking part in an experiment?"

Her eyes widened even more, half in shock and half in terror. She wasn't wanting to show her fear, but she couldn't help it.

"W-what do you want Zurg?" She asked, in a slight stutter.

"I want you to help me," He told her. "By being the first to test out one of our new inventions."

She blinked hard several times, in attempt to clear her headache. This would not be good.

"This machine, you're in, will transform anyone into genetic clones of myself."

Jessie's eyes widened to their full extent. This couldn't be possible; it just wasn't.

"W-what?"

"We have a sample of DNA from both your mother and father. Emily and Andy Jane I believe. And from each set of DNA, we have pulled out a chromosome, before we combined them with this machine. It'll detect genetic information from both of your parents, before it will remove it. Adding in my own."

Jessie choked on her rushing breaths. No, this wouldn't be possible. It just couldn't. From the very little she knew about genentic cloning, clones would turn out to be the same sex as the subject.

"I know what you're thinking. But we have managed to work our way around the possibility. And the result of this is you having Androgen Insensitivity Syndrome. And by the end of this. You will be a genetic copy of myself. But you won't appear identical physically."

Jessie felt like punching the hologram in the face. But an invisible force tugged back at her hands.

"There are two parts to the procedure. The first part will evolve your mind, remove your conscious. And the second part will evolve around the physical aspects. Even though you'll appear female after this, you'll have much darker hair."

Zurg noticed how anxious she looked, and he chuckled.

"Enjoy the ride. You'll be my genetic child after this. And then I'll use you for ransom against Star Command. My brother really never could face the fact that I'd overrule him one day."

His eyes grew wide, a sense of craze with the red slits, before the hologram snapped off; and the machine began.

She did her best to dive forward, to try and pound against the walls, but something held her limbs back, as if a strong current of electricity snapped her back.

Her lips quivered when the darkness engulfed her again, into the chills of it's depths. But she knew that the process was beginning.

But she had no idea how to get out.

A/N Sorry the chapters only small. Next one will be longer.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Woody asked. "I thought you said that the signal to the ship has been completely disconnected?"

"It had been," Axklon confirmed. "But Buzz has managed to find another place in the ship you can transport. And he has also managed to hack into the security system of that section. But only that section. However, he luckily managed to make it discreet."

"Which section did he hack into?"

"Right into the lab."

That was where Jessie was last. Maybe she was near or maybe she was in complete danger?

Woody forced the thoughts from her head. If she was trapped, she'd be able to get herself out.

But, unfortunately he was unable to comprehend the full danger he was in.

"Okay," Woody muttered as he took his place on the center of the telepad.

"You may feel a bit light headed after this, but that passes. And remember to keep your head tucked during the procedure."

"Why?" Woody asked.

"You'll find out."

"Wait...?" Woody anxiously said, but it was too late. Axklon had already flicked the switch.

An expanse of light engulfed Woody and he felt himself being dragged into a brief moment of darkness.

Before he landed and lost his balance, falling flat onto his face.

He groaned. That was what Axklon meant by keeping his head tucked in...

Woody stood up abruptly and scanned the area of the lab.

He had no idea what most of the machines were, but he could notice that one was in process.

And he could hear whimpers coming from it.

His eyes widened.

* * *

Jessie attempted to reach out for the wall in front of her, but she felt a blot of electricity bolt down her arm, causing her to scream in pain. At that moment, she was in too much shock to comprehend the obvious fact.

Every time she tried to move a muscle, another bolt would travel through her body, causing her legs to a precise distance apart from each other. Her arms were outstretched to 45 degrees from her waist. Her hands trembled vigorously as a furious headache soared her head. But this had nothing to do with the gem; this was because of what Zurg was doing to her. He was changing her, and pretty soon she'd have no conscious. She'd act like a robot and Zurg would use her against Star Command. And they'd realize that her hair was darker because of what he did to her, but they wouldn't know that she had been transformed into a clone.

But she was still unable to realize the obvious fact; the mistake. But she was in too much pain, and this time, it wasnt because of the gem.

That thought must've made her remember the voice that she had heard in her head, right before she was caught.

_'Look into the eyes of the machine,'_

She was changing, she could feel it; her mind was developing; she was becoming Zurg. But she could stop it before it destroyed her mind completely.

She then knew what she had to do. She had to look into the machine, find a way to stop it; but an urge of common sense told her that it was not possible.

_'Look into the eyes of the machine and it shall over look you.'_

It was then that she realization struck her.

It wasn't possible for her to be cloned; they made a mistake. She was being mutated.

They couldn't possibly clone her. Zurg said that they combined the chromosomes of both Emily and Andy Jane. But Andy Jane wasn't her father, he was her step-dad; even though she had seen him as her dad. Pete Smith was her real father.

They were trying to get rid of something that wasn't there, but they were still trying to add Zurg's genes to her; they were adding Zurg's DNA into her. And they were, first of all, mutating her mind.

She had to get out of there.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep, shaky breath and she mentally looked into the inside of the machine.

She could feel the machine working around her, but not through her.

It hurt to do this, but she had to keep it up, or she'd end up looking like God knows what.

She knew that she had been changed, but only slightly. If she could keep this up then she won't be changed anymore.

Her mind was completely reeling, she felt like she wanted to faint. But she couldn't give up now. Zurg was the reason her parents were dead; he couldn't win.

Her hand instinctively moved and she felt another bolt; she screamed, but she still concentrated on the machine. She had no idea how much time had passed, but she sensed that the machine would now be working on the physical aspects.

Her hand jerked again and she screamed again, at the top of her lungs. The scream was terrifying and ear-piercing.

She didn't know how she managed it, but she somehow fell to the ground on her knees and her screams became even more desperate as another bolt darted through her, but this time it radiated across her whole body. She was then jerked upwards, onto her feet and she felt her mind slide of her concentration for a moment. Jessie instantly felt the machine working on her physical aspects, but she regained concentration almost immediately. She wasn't wanting to know what the machine had done to her; that didn't matter now anyway.

She could still feel a force tugging at her to stay in place, but this only caused a muscle to jerk again.

And she cried out. She could hear voices yelling out her name over and over again, but she couldn't comprehend the anonymous sounds as they appeared to wrap themselves around her.

* * *

"Jessie!" Woody yelled as he pounded on the door of the machine. It seemed like a rectangular shaped box, made out of pure stained steel; but he knew it was a lot more than that. He also knew that Jessie was inside it and his voice quivered in terror as he heard her screams.

The front of the box acted as the door and he pulled back at the handle. Only to realize that the door was magnetically shut: It would only be unlocked once the procedures complete.

"Jessie!" Woody yelled again. He had no idea what was happening to her, but he didn't at all think it was pleasant.

He felt his breath catch in his throat. She was being hurt; and it was all his fault.

* * *

Jessie felt herself become light headed as the procedure began to come to an end.

She heard a faint click of the machine, as it finished. Jessie was completely wiped out, she just wanted to fall asleep and stay asleep forever. But she couldn't there was a mission to be completed.

With her mind she unlocked the doors; she had never thought of doing this before.

But doing this wiped the rest of her energy completely.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as her head span in circles.

And she fell forward, right into Woody's arms.

Woody gasped when he saw the state of her. Her hands were twitching and her skin was covered in what looked like soot. But Woody knew better than that. Her skin had been partially burnt and there was a large bruise forming on her forehead. Apart from that she looked as pale as ice.

His eyes widened even more as he saw a dark black streak on the hair, that hung from the right of her head.

What did they do to her?

His eyes began to glisten and he was too concerned about Jessie, to hear the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Well, well, well," Lotso began. "How adorable is that? The Sheriff is holding his beloved princess."

Woody turned slightly.

"What have you done to her Lotso?"

"It's not what I've done," Lotso began, before smirking. "It's what Zurg's done. And in case you wanted to know, he transformed her into a clone."

Woody's eyes widened. But Lotso over looked the fact that her hair was only streaked black, instead of completely black; it was a new invention. But he was sure that it worked.

"And by the time she wakes up, she won't have any idea who you are. The only thing she'll be sure of is that she has to obey the word of her father; Zurg."

Woody's eyes widened to their extent. No, Zurg couldn't have.

Woody knew that he was in a state of denial. But Jessie couldn't have forgotten about him; not after every thing that they've been through. They couldn't have gone through all of that and fell in loe with each other, just to have it all forgotten.

Lotso's smirk then suddenly widened.

"And wouldn't it be fun to have Jane pull the trigger on you," Lotso went on. "She wouldn't even comprehend who she's shooting. She'll only know that she's following instructions. And wouldn't it also be fun to see your love put and end to your life."

Woody's hands began to tremble. Shock overrode his every nerve. One thing was clear to him; Jessie was gone.

He had no idea how it would've worked; but he was just sure that it had.

Jessie was still limp in her arms. She was gone, she had really been taken away from him.

Lotso then dug a hand from his pockets. Woody was in too much shock to try and stop Lotso, before he pulled out a device, that Woody had no idea of and aimed it at Woody.

It took only one button for darkness to follow Woody.

A/N Oh no! I really hate Lotso and Zurg, even though I'm writing what they're doing. Lol.

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxxx


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Jessie woke and winced when her eyes were stung by a blinding light.

Looking around, she saw that she was in a completely white cell and she was lying on the ground.

A headache throbbed in her temples, but that didn't see to matter now. She sat up and shifted around and she saw that behind her was a full length mirror, spanning from the ceiling to the floor. She almost instantly saw the black streak in the scarlet hair, that hung from the right side of her head. Ir didn't take long for her to spot the second; but this didn't seem to matter either.

It also didn't seem to matter that there were most likely scientists, keeping a close eye on her, standing on the other side.

And it also didn't matter to her that, if she had been wearing black lipstick at that moment, she'd look exactly like a red-haired goth

Nothing seeemed to matter, as if her conscience had been removed and all of her feelings were set to neutral.

She could clearly see a door in the corner of the room, but she didn't feel bothered to head for it.

She didn't seem bothered for anything.

Looking back to the mirror, she could see black patches to her pale skin, looking a lot like soot; but she knew it wasn't soot. The electricity had burnt her skin.

The time in the machine seemed like a distant memory that hung in the back of her mind. Like a dream she couldn't remember. It seemed that she could only remember that she was in the machine.

She slowly brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them; her mind blank.

Very soon, the door to the room opened and a man wearing a white coat walked in.

"She's awake," The man called, causing another man to follow the scientist into the room; Lotso.

"Well hello there," He began.

Jessie stared at him blankly.

"I guess that the machine hasn't evolved around your physical aspects poroperly," He began, observing the dark streaks in her hair. "But Zurg suggests that it did work your mind. Can you recall what you were sent here for?"

"No sir,"

"Can you recall what happened after the process was complete?"

"No sir," She muttered slowly; her tone was blank.

"What can you recall?"

Jessie thought for a moment. Her mouth opened for a few moments, before she closed it again, much like a fish deprived of water.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"That's all right," Lotso told her. It'd be much better if she didn't remember anything at all. And through her blank expression, it didn't look like she remembered anything. "Zurg has sent an instruction, well I suggested it to Zurg and he agreed. Do you think you can manage it?"

She instinctively nodded, even though she had no idea what Lotso wanted.

"Good," Lotso muttered. "Because we want you to shoot Woody Pride dead."

He traced her eyes, to see if she had reacted to the mention of the Sheriff's name; there was no reaction.

"Yes sir,"

"Good, the shooting will be in two hours. Zurg will come in to escort you there momentarily."

* * *

"Axklon," Buzz began, talking through the transmitter. "I can't get through to Woody. It's been seven hours and we still can't get to him"

There was a brief moment of pause.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Buzz answered anxiously. "And there have been reports of activity in the lab."

"When?"

"At least a few hours ago," Buzz began, before he narrowed his eyes to look at the screen better. "It was exactly when Woody left, if not a few moments before.

Axklon sighed.

"Then I'm afraid we have no choice, not if there's been activity there,"

"Are you say we should detonate the ship?" Buzz asked before swallowing a gulp; he had his suspicions of the answer.

"We have no idea what Zurg will do, he could be preparing to attack us: attack anyone."

Buzz sighed. He couldn't believe what they were about to do; they were about to kill his two best friends.

Buzz had first met Woody when he was a trainee at the station and had developed an instant liking to him. And even though Buzz had at first been jealous of Jessie, he still developed a friendship with her; a friendship he had believed was over when Woody was told, incorrectly, that Jessie was an agent of Zurg.

And now he was being told that they had to detonate the ship they were on.

It was then that Buzz became determined.

"No," Buzz said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, we can't detonate the ship," Buzz claimed, before he realized he was digging himself a hole. "I mean not yet, at least. Woody and Jessie could be setting the charge in the lab right as we speak.

Buzz then checked the time: 23:57

Very soon the clock would roll onto the Eigth of August 2012.

"Fine," Axklon muttered. "They have till 0500 to get themselves out of there. I'm afraid that we won't be able to wait that much longer and I'm also afraid, that if they don't get themselves out by then, we'll have to detonate it."

* * *

After it had gone two in the morning, Woody's eyes fluttered open and he blinked to clear his double vision.

He then found that he was being dragged forward by two large men, firm grips on either of his arms.

Woody tried to struggle, but his limbs were trembling too much. For a brief moment he wondered whether life was even worth living anymore; Jessie was gone and they were now left with her bewitched body. Woody found himself taking a deep breath when he remembered the sight of her when she fell out of the machine; after they had finished with her.

He quickly scanned the area in front of him. A large steel door lay before them and the two men yanked him to a halt, right in front of the door.

There was a keypad placed in front of the door. And Woody would have looked over the guys shoulder, as he entered in the code, if he weren't seven feet tall and a massive body builder, that looked like he could easily snap Woody's arms with a flick of his firm wrist.

Once the man had entered it in, the door swooshed open and they pushed Woody inside, causing the Sheriff to stumble. Woody gasped as his face hit the chilling, hard ground. He would've used his hands to support himself, if they hadn't been cuffed together.

The man who had pushed Woody in was named Chunk.

Chunk smiled, before he said. "Enjoy your talk with Lotso, punk."

The door slammed shut and just as Chunk had suggested, Lotso was now hovered over Woody.

A sudden sense of absolute rage overrode Woody and he stumbled to his feet.

"What have you done to Jessie!" Woody demanded and he would've strangled Lotso, waiting for Lotso's face to turn blue, if his hands had not been cuffed.

"I've already told you Sheriff. I didn't do anything to her," Lotso taunted. "It was Zurg who turned her into a clone."

"But why did he do this to her?" Woody demanded outragiously. "She doesn't deserve any of this."

Lotso considered for several moments.

"Ya wanna know why?" Lotso asked a smirk transforming on his lips. "Well, Zurg was born on the exact same planet that the person, who sent you here, was from. They were twin brothers actually."

Woody's eyes widened when he realized that Zurg would have the exact same powers as Axklon.

"But Zurg's power was always much, much stronger. And all it too one day was a small touch of his brother, to see the life he'd lead. But only recently, he realized that the power would be obliterated one day. He foresaw that Jessica Jane would eventually lead to become a very important individual, with very strong powers. It turned out that it wasn't all Lightyear, as Zurg had originally presumed. It was what Jessica would do, because of Buzz. But it was only very recently that Zurg realized that and at first he considered killing her. But she was extremely powerful and to have her on the team would be a great advantage, especially if Zurg could instruct her to do anything. However, Zurg also knew that Jane would never do anything for us willingly. So he had a team of some of the best minds come up with the machine, that Jessie was in. It hasn't been named yet, but that's only because she was the first to try it out. So by creating her into a clone, she could absorb Zurg';s full power, but yet still follow his orders."

It was then that a sudden thought occurred to Woody and he just happened to blurt it out.

"But she would've gotten herself out if she had those powers."

Lotso smiled.

"That's where your wrong. It only takes a slight change to happen in there, for it to radiate around the rest of her. She could've done whatever she wanted in there, but as long as she was vulnerable to a fraction of the procedure then that would be it for her, because if we took one of the cells in her, combined from her parents, then it would automatically remove the rest and if we then just inserted one tiny cell from Zurg into her, then it would evolve in her body, not from the outside. And we can tell that she had unwillingly allowed the procedure to work on her because of the dark streaks in her hair."

Woody wanted to snap Lotso's fragile body in half, but he found himself frozen in place.

Lotso then headed towards the door.

"Hope to see you later during the execution Sheriff. I know Jessica will, since she will be the one to pull the trigger."

A/N Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Jessie only sat there in a huddle as Zurg walked into the room.

For a brief moment Zurg expected her to pounce out of the door, but she didn't; it worked.

One hour till the shooting would take place.

"Jessica," He began, his voice was deep; almost chilling to the core. But Jessie did not wince. She wasn't even sure if that was her name, but she still responded.

"Yes sir?" She asked in a mutter, there was no discreet tone to her voice.

"Are you prepared for the execution of Sheriff Woody Pride?"

"Yes sir,"

But was she prepared for anything?

"Right," He began. "But the execution has been delayed to 0435 hours sharp."

She didn't answer, but instead nodded.

"Come right this way," Zurg told her. "We need to get the thing prepared."

She nodded again, before standing up.

"At your command sir," Jessie saluted instinctively.

Zurg smiled.

* * *

Anxiety overrode Buzz and he felt his hands trembled, as he stabbed at the keyboard viciously, attempting to hack further into the system, trying to found any trace of Woody.

It had now gone past 4:25 AM, and Buzz saw no hope that he'd ever get his friends off the ship in time. But he still didn't give up.

He had tried several unsuccessful hackings, but the system kept shutting him off, so he had to keep starting the process again.

He was about to give up when a position on the map, to his left, glew blue; Woody's position was back on the line.

When Woody left he had taken an almost microscopic in-ear transmitter. But Woody had disappeared off the map without a trace. Realizing what was happening, Buzz smiled to himself; he had gotten through.

Buzz viciously grabbed the nearest transmitter and hurriedly spoke into it.

"Woody, come in Woody,"

* * *

Woody's eyes widened as he heard Buzz's calls on the other side of the line.

Fortunately for Woody, he was in the holding cell alone and he'd remain alone, for at least a few minutes.

"Buzz?" Woody asked in disbelief; he almost forgotten about the in-ear transmitter.

"Woody, where are you?"

"I-I'm not exactly sure, but they locked me in a cell of some sort. A-and they did something to J-Jessie..."

On the other side of the line, Buzz's eyes widened.

"What did they do?"

"Zurg trapped her in a machine...and they transformed her into a clone,"

It took Buzz a few moments, but his mind was eventually able to make sense out of what Woody had just said; it, in fact, made too much sense.

"She's gone Buzz," Woody admitted sadly.

"No, she isn't gone for definite," Buzz began. A picture of the machine came to his mind as he was fully comprehending how it worked. "They may have made a mistake."

"But Lotso said that, no matter what she did in there, the results would turn out the same. And I saw her Buzz, she didn't look like Jessie at all."

Buzz's mind was reeling with possible theories, when a thought occurred.

"What colour was her hair?"

"I-it was the same colour, but there were one or two black streaks in her hair. I can't remember how many."

"It didn't work," Buzz told him, sure of himself.

"What?"

"It didn't work," Buzz stated again. "If it had worked properly then her hair would be completely black."

"But some of it's black," Woody pointed out. "And Lotso said she only had to have allowed the procedure for a moment, for it to radiate."

Woody was right, but Buzz still sensed that something had been wrong with that procedure.

"Do you know who the two sets of DNA belonged to?" Buzz asked.

"Emily and Andy Jane,"

That was it!

"Woody," Buzz began anxiously. "She wasn't cloned. The only thing that could've happened in there was mutation. Andy Jane was her step-father. It couldn't have worked. They tried to remove something from her that wasn't there.""

"But Buzz," Woody began. "They're gonna get her to shoot me."

Buzz didn't expect that.

"When?"

"In less than ten minutes." Woody stated when a thought occurred. "But what would the machine have done to her mind?"

Buzz considered this for a moment.

"It depends Woody. If she had been vulnerable to it long enough, then her entire conscience could've been wiped. But even if she had been in there for a short time, she may still not remember you. But the outcome of it ranges from a complete memory loss, or just a temporary one. She could be suffering from permanent or temporary memory loss."

Woody swallowed a gulp; that didn't really help him feel better.

"H-how can we help her?" Woody asked, his voice trailing off slightly.

Buzz sighed in defeat.

"I don't know,"

"But she'll shoot me otherwise." Woody stated.

"You'll have to try everything you can,"

It was then when Woody heard footsteps approaching.

"Sorry Buzz," Woody began. "But I have to go."

"I'll keep us connected if you need any help."

The door to the cell was then opened and Lotso stepped inside, before he smirked wildly.

"It's time to go Sheriff,"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Zurg's grip on Jessie's shoulder tightened as he directed her to the room where the shooting would take place.

Jessie's mind was almost completely blank.

"As soon as we get there, you'll be given a pistol and you have just one bullet to shoot Pride with. So make it count."

Zurg was prepared to shoot her if she failed; he was not going to have anything, that was in the slightest, unworthy on his team.

"I will,"

* * *

Buzz connected his side of the transmitter to Axklon.

"Woody and Jessie are alive," Buzz muttered.

"Do you know if they can get themselves out of there?"

"Woody might be able to, but I'm not sure if Jessie will be able to at all."

"What happened?" Axklon asked, noticing the uneasy tone to Buzz's voice.

"Jessie was caught, but Zurg mutated her."

"How?"

"He was trying to clone her, but there was a mistake in the procedure."

On the other side if the line, Axklon's eyes widened.

He knew exactly the machine Buzz was speaking of.

When Zurg and Axklon had been kids, they came up with dozens of original inventions, most of them to be thrown away, and they even attempted to make some of them. It was only the small inventions that they actually managed to make, causing most other blueprints to be scrapped. But Zurg had insisted on a pile of blueprints he'd use in the future; that machine was one.

But Zurg had seemed so enthusiastic about everything those days. Until something within him snapped.

But Axklon also knew exactly how it'd work.

"What mistake?" Axklon asked anxiously. "What mistake did he make?"

For one of the first times ever, Axklon was worried: He was worried for Jessie. What if Zurg took advantage of her?

"It mutated her, instead of transforming her into a clone. They made a mistake and they tried to extract the DNA, in her, inherited from Emily and Andy Jane."

Axklon's eyes widened.

"Andy Jane wasn't her father though," He muttered. "She told me herself."

"Exactly, so they were trying to remove something that was not there."

"But it was still mutating her mind,"

"Yeah...I know," Buzz muttered. "But there's another problem. Zurg's going to get Jessie to kill Woody if something doesn't happen soon."

Buzz then told Axklon the rest of the information he knew.

"She won't even know who she's to execute," Axklon went on after Buzz filled him in. "Whether the state of amnesia is permanent of temporary, this is a vital situation. If Zurg takes advantage of her vulnerability, then he could potentially destroy thousands of generations."

"So are we going to have to destroy the ship?"

It was then that Axklon saw the possible risks of destroying the ship from there. What if Zurg escaped before the space ship was blown up? That would mean that Axklon would've killed his best agent and all of the innocent prisoners, if there were any, for nothing.

"No,"

"What..?"

"I said no, we aren't going to destroy the ship. Zurg may not be killed by it or even on the ship. I can't take that risk." Axklon stated. If this all involved killing his brother by hand, then he'd do it.

"So what are you saying?"

"I think a rescue mission is in order."

* * *

Woody forced himself not to grunt as he was prodded in the back, forcing him to stagger forward.

His mind was deep in thought, trying to think up of possible ideas on how he could get Jessie back to normal. None of them seemed to protrude above the rest. After a few moments he came to a conclusion: The only thing he could really do was try and snap her out of her state; whether this would work or not, he had no idea.

He was being brought up a large set of stairs, almost staggering several times in the process.

Woody's senses seemed blank as he was being led towards in uncertain fate and before he even knew it, he was shouldered into a large room.

It seemed, to Woody, like a large hallway, as the walls were hidden by large shadows. A large light shone onimously at the hard floor in the center of the room as if it was a center of importance within the large expanse of the universe; the sighting of land from the rough seas.

He was slowly being prooded forward, towards the center of light.

Woody was staring at the floor half-heartedly

It was when he looked up, that he saw Jessie' standing not even a foot away from him, in the same clothes she had been wearing when she left Star Command, apart from that they were now tattered.

He instinctively reached for her hand and she looked up, as if in shock and she ripped her hand from his grip.

Woody's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"J-Jessie," Woody began, his eyes narrowing in horror.

"I'm not supposed to talk with those to be executed," She told him. Her tone was completely blank, almost robotic, and it almost broke Woody's heart when he saw the lifelessness in her eyes.

He knew that the chances were slim and he was almost convinced that Jessie was gone, leaving behind a bewitched corpse who was born to follow orders.

"Jess," Woody began. "This isn't you."

She merely looked at him; no expression with her distant eyes.

Woody had never seen her eyes so distant; her face so pale; her body so fragile; so bewitched.

But what Woody didn't realize was that Zurg was approaching.

"Is this man bothering you Jessica?"

Jessie looked towards Zurg and Woody followed her gaze.

She didn't answer, but instead shrugged.

"You're sure of your task?"

She nodded.

"Yes sir, kill Woody Pride."

Woody's eyes widened. Her voice was chilling to the core.

"Very good," Zurg commented as he handed her the pistol. The sight of her watch caught Woody's vision. "On the count of three."

"Yes sir," Jessie muttered.

The two men that had hold of Woody's arms tightened their grip around his upper arms. No matter how hard he tried, their grip wouldn't listen.

Without a word said she took a step back and aimed the pistol, right between his eyes.

And the countdown began.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Woody stared at Jessie in disbelief. Her eyes seemed so lifeless and cold, but she seemed determined, as if she had no idea who he was; which, Woody reminded himself, was true.

"3..." Zurg chanted.

She loaded the pistol.

This couldn't be true. But Woody knew otherwise; Jessie was gone and she's never come back.

He also knew the inevitable truth.

Zurg stole her.

"2..."

She straightened her aim; she was prepared.

"1,"

Woody winced, expecting the worst.

It was the look of horror on his face that triggered it.

Quickly glancing up, she aimed the pistol above her head, before firing.

Woody's eyes widened as the lights shattered. Small particles of glass scattering themselves through the dim air.

For a moment the world seemed to spin; falling firther into the darkness of the never-ending abyss; to face a lifetime of darkness.

Nothing made sense until he heard Zurg yell. "Traitor!"

The room was submerged in complete darkness, but that still didn't stop the bullets being fired.

Woody used all of his strength to rip himself away from the grip of the two guards and he dived forward.

"Woody!" Woody heard Jessie yell. "Get yourself outta here!"

Woody's felt his jaw drop wide open. Jessie knew who he was.

She was back.

But it may not be for long.

"N-no," He stuttered, shaking his head. He could see nothing other than the burst of gunshots and the ominous glow that shone intently off of Zurg's eyes.

"Please?"

"No,"

Jessie dived down to the ground; she knew it would come to this.

She focused her mind on Woody, before clicking to button on the side of her watch. She had no idea why Zurg hadn't confiscated it.

"I'm not leaving," Woody muttered.

Jessie bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," She muttered as Woody was engulfed by an expanse of light.

Once he was gone, she abruptly stood up; she still had a job to do.

Ignoring the pain in her ribs, she darted out of the room.

"Kill her," Zurg simply commanded.

By the time she arrived in the lab, they still hadn't caught up with her, but they were close.

* * *

Woody gasped anxiously as he collided with the floor.

"Damn it," He muttered.

She was really back; but Woody let him slip from his grasp again. What if Zurg decided to use her for another one of his experiments? Or even worse killed her?

Woody abruptly scrambled to his feet and scanned the area. He then realized that he was in the same telepad room he had been in to head to Zurg's ship.

For a brief moment Woody was tempted to leap right back into the telepad and transport himself back. But he then realized that there would be no point; Jessie would just send him right back.

If she was alive, Woody reminded himself.

He shook those thoughts out of his head.

He needed to meet Axklon.

* * *

Jessie searched the insides of her pockets, feeling around for the detonator.

She sighed in relief when she found it. But she still didn't understand why Zurg hadn't confiscated them off her; maybe Zurg had been so deluded, in thinking that Jessie had been successfully turned into a genetic clone, to even come across the conclusion that she may use it against them?

But she cleared those thoughts from her head; she needed to concentrate.

She ran over to the first machine she came across. She had no idea what it was or it's properties, but she didn't need to.

She dug the charge from her pockets and took a deep breath, before she placed the charge against the machine. Her hands instinctively fiddled with the wires, connecting them just in the right place. She ran her tongue against her bottom lip, a process in directing her concentration.

After she had done that, she clicked the explosive in place: 10:00 She was too concentrated to notice the layer of warmth on her chest.

She had ten minutes to get herself out of there, but she knew that didn't matter now. As long as Woody was safe; as long as she succeeded in her own part.

That was when the sirens whirled vigorously; as if it was a real emergency. But Jessie knew better than that and her eyes widened.

Star Command was invading.

Woody was here.

"Well, well, well," Lotso began to murmur. "I can see that a certain Sheriff arrived to save his princess.

Jessie stood up, before turning around to shoot Lotso a death glare.

"What do you want Lotso?" Jessie asked. "No matter what you do, you can't disable that device."

And he couldn't Jessie mentally wrapped a barrier around it.

"I think you know what I want Jane," Lotso sid, before smirking.

"To be honest Lotso," Jessie began sternly. "I don't care. Shoot me if you want."

"I don't think I need to," Lotso said, causing Jessie eyebrows to rise. "I can see that someone already has."

Jessie looked down at her chest and found that Lotso was right; she had been shot, but she had been too caught up in the moment to realize.

But she still couldn't feel pain; that would come later.

"That's not gonna stop me getting Woody outta here,"

"Guess your right," Lotso muttered casually. "But you do know that you only have eight minutes and twenty seconds left...nineteen...eighteen."

Jessie took a firm step towards him, before glaring at him right in the eyes.

"I hope you burn in hell where you belong Lotso," She began sternly. "You didn't only kill my parents, but you killed Bo's brother and three other teenagers."

"Four," He muttered and Jessie stared at him oddly. "Because Zurg has now given me the instruction to kill you."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

As soon as the ships were in orbit around Zurg's corporation, Woody and Axklon teleported themselves into the compound.

"Right," Axklon began. "First of all, one of us needs to release the prisoners and teleport them one by one, onto the ship. But this should be quick, I doubt there'll be many."

"What do I do?" Woody asked, in slight interest. He knew what he himself would do, whether Axklon would suggest it or not; he would look for Jessie.

"First of all, you should check the labs and disable the equipment, if that has not been done already, before meeting me here in ten minutes time. I expect that you remember where it is from last time."

"Yeah," Woody muttered. "But what about Jessie?"

Axklon sighed briefly, before he proceeded in scanning the room.

"I doubt they will have left her alive," He admitted glumly. "But if you come across her, do your best to bring her back with you."

"I will," Woody confirmed, before he headed to the lab.

That was when the sirens sounded.

* * *

Jessie gave Lotso the death glare, before she took another step closer to him.

"Fine then," She muttered briefly, her tone blank. "Kill me if you want."

She hoped that Lotso wouldn't see past her charade. She was wanting to slow Lotso down as much as she could, so Woody could get himself off the ship.

Lotso licked his bottom lip. He was about to fire, gun aimed at pin point against her heart, when she spoke .

"Well then what are you waiting for?" She asked simply, her eyebrows rising expectantly. "Shoot me then."

She had to force her eyes not to widen, when she saw Woody at the doorway. But it turned out that Lotso didn't need a reaction from Jessie, to realize that Woody was there.

The Sheriff was in a state of shock too deep to do anything, other than stare in horror, as Lotso shot around and firmly wrapped his hands around Woody's neck.

Woody's eyes instantly widened and he would've gasped, if Lotso's grip wasn't too tight around his neck.

Jessie let out a horrified gasp as Lotso lifted Woody off of his feet and shoved Woody against the wall.

"Woody!" She exclaimed in terror. "Let go of him!"

Lotso smirked and was about to snap Woody's neck towards the side, when he felt his hand heat up to an extent where he found it unbearable.

He cried out and dropped Woody to the floor, where the Sheriff then gasped as he tried to scramble away.

Lotso had no doubt how that happened; it was that bitch. A sudden rage of anger overwhelmed him, causing his hand to tighten on the pistol, before he used the support of his cane to turn around sharply and he swung the barrel of the gun against her cheek vigorously. She was caught off guard, so this caused her to cry out and she doubled over in pain.

"Jessie!"

Lotso then struck the end of the cane against her injured ribs and she stumbled. Lotso then aimed the pistol at her again, but he couldn't get himself to fire; as if his hand was frozen in place. After a few seconds he realized that it was, his fingers were stiff; he couldn't fire.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

Her eyes were full of rage as she shot Lotso a death glare. For a brief moment Woody was sure he saw a reddish glint to her eyes; as if they were the eyes of the devil. And, before Woody even had a chance to do anything, Lotso suddenly found himself darting backwards and he winced as his back collided with the wall.

Without another word said, Woody leaped to Jessie's side.

Lotso bit his lip, to conceal his pain and he sunk to the floor, barely able to conceal his cries.

Woody could instantly see that Jessie was about to do more to him, but he placed a hand on her shoulder, removing her from her trance.

"Don't Jess," Woody told her. "Don't sink to his level."

It was then that an ominous flash caught the corner of his vision.

6:15

And it was counting down, he knew what it was.

"Come on Jess, let's get outta here," He murmured, before he remembered something. "The prisoners."

"You'll never get them out on time," Lotso told him without lifting his head. "There's a fault in the system. When that detonator erupts, so will the whole ship."

Jessie's eyes widened slightly.

"Come on Jessie," Woody told her, taking hold of her hand and yanking her forward as he rushed out of the lab.

He knew she was injured and he knew that this was probably hurting her, but they had to get the prisoners to safety; he'd apologize, with all of his heart, later.

But Jessie was just as determined as Woody. This was her fault, if she hadn't gotten herself caught, then none of them would be in this mess. She had placed the detonation there.

She was slightly surprised with herself, she had never thought she'd ever use her unwilling powers to cause damage to a living person; she didn't even know she could. But she had used it to hurt Lotso and it was because of this that a sudden thought occurred: What if she accidentally caused chaos with it?

She shook those thoughts out of her head and she continued to follow Woody.

* * *

Axklon searched briefly through the hallways, searching for a trace of any holding cells, desperately trying to think along the lines of his brother.

It took a few moments, but he was eventually able to find the basement, of which the holding cells were located. He hurried through it, unlocking cells and receiving odd glares from the confused victims in the process.

But in one cell, he recognized the prisoners.

The group remained huddled in the corner, looking beaten and starved; they had been habitants of his home planet.

A sudden sense of absolute rage overrode him, as he unlocked the cell and he ordered the group out.

"Axklon!" Jessie exclaimed as she hurried over to him, wincing in the process.

"You're alive," Axklon muttered and he instantly noticed Woody following instantly.

"Axklon, w-we have no more than five minutes b-before the ship explodes," She stuttered, doubling over her words.

"What?"

"I set the detonator up, but the ship's faultly. So if the lab is destroyed, the ship'll be blown up as well."

"But we still need the prisoners of the ship."

"But we don't even have five minutes," Woody exclaimed. "There's no way we can get them to any escape pods."

"We don't have to," Axklon stated, before he realized the obvious flaw in his idea; there was no way he could use his own power so close to Zurg.

It hd to be someone else.

"We have to mentally teleport them out," He continued. "But there's no way I can do it so close to Zurg. We've been mentally connected since birth, if I tried to do it, then it'd automatically attract Zurg's power, causing chaos. It has to be you Jessica."

Jessie's eyes widened slightly.

"B-but I can't," She told him. "I can barely even control it."

"No, you can. That machine worked around your mind, rather than your physical aspects. It has mutated your mind so that it slightly resembles Zurg, but not completely. So your mind has been adapted to suit your powers."

"But I don't want them," She told him quietly, her tone slightly childish. "I can't handle them."

"I know you don't want them," He told her. "And I promise that after this is all over, everything will be better for you. I never should've gotten you involved in this." He turned to Woody. "Or you Sheriff."

Woody nodded slightly.

"But we still need to save them all." Axklon continued. "And I need to deal with Zurg."

"But you've only got four minutes," Jessie told him.

"I'll be all right," Axklon said, before he left their sight.

But Jessie knew better than this; he was going to die.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Jessie softly bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Jess," Woody began. "What are we going to do? There must be at least a few dozen prisoners."

The prisoners, from a vast selection of species, were all huddled near the walls.

"I'm gonna have to get them out Woody," Jessie said simply.

"But it'll hurt you," Woody urged.

"I know Wood," She murmured. "But I haven't got any choice."

Woody bit his lip hard, but he knew she was right. He instinctively reached for her shoulder.

"Don't concentrate on me," He told her softly. "I'll be taken with you anyway. Just focus on the prisoners."

3:12

Woody touch on her shoulder seemed to comfort her in a way she couldn't describe, but it relieved her of the feeling of being alone; she wasn't alone, Woody was there and so were the dozens of prisoners. But at that moment, she would've felt secure if it was only Woody there.

She softly closed her eyes again, and she tried to blank her mind, as she linked them all together.

Jessie attempted to discard the fact that there was a limit as to how many people she could teleport. She had no idea how many she could take, but she feared that there were too many. But she knew that it only took a few minutes for the teleporter to cool down, but that may be a minute too many.

Her hand instinctively reached for the button on her watch. She clicked the button on the watch, but she didn't teleport herself, she teleported the prisoners.

Suddenly finding that she can't take it, she collapsed to the floor.

"Jess!" Woody yelled as she stared blankly at the ceiling and he quickly knelt down next to her.

Woody had no idea how much time it had taken her to get the prisoners to safety, but he sensed that they didn't have much left.

1:12

"Jess!" Woody exclaimed. "We don't have much time left."

The pain abruptly became all too much for Jessie. Her ribs ached, her skin still stung from the machine and her face felt as if it were on fire.

"Jessie please!" He yelled but her she was in too much pain to do anything other than stare at Woody glumly. A headache began to throb in her temples as her vision doubled.

Woody knew she wouldn't be able to do it herself, so he quickly tapped a button on the side of the watch.

The ship seemed to vibrate heavily, and Woody cursed when he realized he had pressed the wrong one.

He had detonated the charge.

He had to be quick.

He quickly tapped another one, and they were engulfed in a sudden expanse of light, just as the explosion erupted.

Woody gasped when he and Jessie collided with the floor. The two of them had been parted during the desperate travel, so he hurriedly scrambled over to her.

That was when he realized that he and Jessie were alone in this room; the others must have been teleported into a different one.

But that didn't matter now. What mattered was that they were both alive.

Woody still couldn't believe it. He had thought he'd lost Jessie completely, but then she snapped into reality not even fifteen minutes before and saved Woody's life by teleporting him to Star Command, only to have him rush back whilst she completed her side of the mission, which could've lead to being fatal.

He then carefully pulled Jessie into a sitting position, resting against her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist.

That was when he remembered that she had been shot.

"Just wait here Jess," He told her. "I'll get some help."

He was about to stand up, when Jessie took hold of his arm.

"No Wood," She told him quietly. "Stay...please?" She asked weakly and he had to give in; there was no way she was leaving her. "I'm so sorry...I messed everything up."

"No..." Woody told her softly. "I should've gone with you Jess, I'm sorry about what he did to you."

"I-it was horrible," She told him. "Every time I tried to move, he'd electrocute me."

Woody then felt an abrupt sense of anger, but he let it pass. That didn't matter anymore, Zurg was most likely dead, including Axklon. The only thing that mattered now was that Jessie was back.

Jessie felt angry with herself for getting herself caught. And because she was caught, she almost completely betrayed Woody by being a fraction of a second away from pulling the trigger.

"Shh," Woody told her. "Don't stress yourself."

He then gently stroked her scarlet hair, which somehow made her feel secured. Even though the process of changing her into a clone didn't work, her hair was still streaked black; but Woody ignored this fact. That wasn't what mattered.

The pace of her breathing began to quicken and she managed a smile upon realization.

"We did it," She muttered.

"Yeah," Woody began. "I guess we did."

He wasn't going to tell her his suspicions that Axklon was probably dead; she would most likely know anyway.

Her eyes began to feel heavy, but she was determined not to fall asleep. Not yet at least.

"I love you," She told him softly.

Woody smiled gently.

"I love you too," He told her and she felt her heart swell.

She allowed herself to fall into the depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

"How is she?" Buzz asked several hours later as he met up with Woody.

"The doctors say she'll be fine, as long as she takes it easy..." Woody began. "Is Axklon..."

"Dead, yes." Buzz confirmed. "He went down with Zurg and his ship."

"Well...it was because of him that Jessie's now okay," Woody began. "If he didn't let me go there, then who knows what Jessie would've done."

"So it's true, Zurg had really tried to clone her," Buzz said, before smiling when a sudden thought occurred. "So does that mean she's my genetic sister, in some form?"

Woody thought for a moment.

"I guess you could say that," Woody suggested. "How's Bo?"

"She's fine," Buzz told her. "I think she's in the lounge flirting with some of the agents."

Woody couldn't help but smile.

"That's Bo," Woody joked. "Always having men hooked at the end of her finger."

"So..." Buzz began, looking for something to extend the conversation. "Axklon was my uncle."

"Well if Zurg was your biological dad, then yes."

"He wasn't my dad," Buzz muttered. "My dad was Aldrin Lightyear. I'm glad that the sick bastard was blown up."

"I think everyone's glad, including me," Woody stated. "He killed your dad, tortured your mother, killed Bo's brother and killed Jessie's parents."

"What about you?" Buzz asked out of curiosity.

"He hurt Jessie,"

It was this that made Buzz even more curious.

"Do you have feelings for Jessie?" Buzz asked abruptly.

Woody bit his lip, but he wasn't going to lie about Jessie.

"Yes," Woody told him. "And I almost lost her for good. I'm not going to lose her again."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Woody asked when Jessie entered consciousness.

She blinked several times to clear her vision, before smiling weakly.

"Better,"

"That's good."

"Thanks Woody," Jessie began. "For y'know, trying to snap me out of my deluded state."

"No need to thank me at all," Woody told her. "It was you who saved me."

When Woody saw her bite her lip, he knew that she wanted to get something off of her chest.

"Is there anything you want to get off your chest?"

She was about to shake her head, but then realized that there was no point trying to tell Woody that there was nothing wrong.

"I-I was so scared. He locked me up in the machine, in complete darkness...I hate the dark, and he told me what he was about to do and said there was nothing I could do to stop him. But I tried anyway by looking into the eyes of the machine. But every time I moved, he sent an electric bolt through my arms or legs."

Woody bit his lip; that had been why she screamed.

"But when I woke up, I felt nothing apart from confusion. I had no idea who I was, and I had no idea who you were. Zurg just gave me the instruction a-and I a-almost s-"

"Shhh Jess," He mumured softly.

"But I almost shot you,"

"But you didn't Jess," Woody convinced. "You snapped out of it. That's what proves you beat Zurg Jess, you didn't let him completely control you."

Jessie nodded and stared blankly at the wall; there was something else, but she wasn't sure whether she should tell him or not.

But he was still concerned. He wasn't wanting her upset any more, it wasn't fair on her.

"Jess, what are you not telling me?"

She closed her eyes tightly for a few moments, considering whether she should tell him or not. It wouldn't be fair if she didn't.

After a few seconds, she opened her eyes.

"T-they took tests," She began in an anxious mutter. "And t-they told me..."

"Jess," Woody began, his eyes narrowing in concern. "What did they tell you."

"I-I'm pregnant," She said quickly, before wincing, prepared for Woody to run.

But it turned out that she didn't have to wince.

Woody fainted.

A/N *Gasps* I bet you weren't expecting that now were ya? I've had this idea for a while, but I hadn't been sure whether I should use it or not, until about a few minutes ago;D

And yes, I do imagine Woody doing that.

If you haven't guessed already, this story is coming to an end:(

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, put this story on alert, or anyone who has taken time to read it so far, it means a lot to me. I do not own Toy Story.

Woody had only passed out for a few moments, but during that time, Jessie had managed to draw her legs up to her cheast and bury her face in them.

Her mind was reeling; she'd never felt so confused, not even after that night on her 'fake' birthday.

She couldn't believe any of this. It was only a few months before that she was sent on the mission, that could affect the whole universe. And now it was over, but she came out of it with a whole lot more than she bargained for; and it wasn't the fact that she was now partly related to Zurg in a genetic way; or the fact that her part of her hair was streaked blank; no, it was the fact that she had come out of it all, having conceived.

But not only was she pregnant, she had conceived Woody's child.

At that moment, she had absolutely no idea what she should do, so she just sat there grieving in her own reeling mind.

After a few moments, Woody groggily sat up feeling dizzy and light-headed. He couldn't remember anything at all until he saw Jessie sat on the bed, with her head buried in her knees.

"What's wrong Jess?" He asked, before he mentally slapped himself upon remembering what Jessie had just told him. "Oh..."

He immediately scrambled to his feet and sat on the edge of the bed, before clumsily wrapped his left arm around her shoulders.

She lifted her head, her eyes bloodshot.

"What am I going to do Woody?" She asked weakly.

On the other hand, Woody was completely flabbergasted.

"Y-you...you're p-pregnant?" He asked, before he mentally slapped himself again, when she buried her head in her knees.

_Great going Woody, _he told himself sarcastically. _That's really helping her feel better._

"Jess," He muttered weakly, but he wasn't answered. "Jess?"

He lifted her chin up with his right hand and he felt broken hearted, when he saw the expression of confusion within her emerald eyes.

"Oh Jess," He muttered softly. "Come here."

He gently pulled her into an embrace and she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Just let it out," He told her. "You've been through a lot."

Tears began to fill her eyes. She was tired and she had never felt so confused in her life.

"What am I going to do?" She asked again, her voice cracking and muffled.

"I don't know," He muttered. "What are you wanting to do?"

She lifted her head and her puffy eyes almost broke Woody's heart, again.

"I-I don't think I could get rid of it Woody," She told him weakly.

"Then don't," Woody said. A few tears were now making their way freely down her cheek. It was then that Woody realized that she must really be upset and confused. In all the time he's known her, Woody had never seen her cry. Biting his lip, he placed his right hand on her cheek and brushed a stray tear away with his thumb. "I'll support you no matter what choice you make."

She sniffled a sob away.

"I'm sorry," She muttered, before facing away.

"Don't be," He told her softly. "It's not your fault."

He knew fully well that it was his own fault, he was the one who'd been drunk and he practically leaped on her; but no matter the situation, Woody still felt the same for her.

"But just know," Woody began. "That I'll be there to support you no matter what."

"I really don't know what to do," She muttered. "I-I just can't get rid of it."

"No-one's forcing you to do anything Jess," He muttered. "I'm in love with you and I'll still love you no matter what. Have the baby or not, I'll always love you."

He slid his other hand towards the back of her neck and he pulled her closer, before softly brushing his lips against hers.

She was caught off guard, so it took her a few moments to kiss him back. Over all, the kiss lasted no more than five seconds.

"Woody, I-I..."

"Yeah," He asked.

"I wanna keep it," She told him in a mutter, her eyes locking into his expectantly.

"You do?"

She nodded. However, Woody now felt even more gobsmacked.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" He muttered slowly in disbelief, before he realized the meaning to the words. "I'm going to be a dad!"

She couldn't help but smile weakly at his excitement.

"We're going to be parents!" Woody exclaimed before he threw his arms around her again.

She smiled again, before she returned the embrace.

* * *

Five months later

"Do we really have to get up and dance Woody?" Jessie asked. She was sat in front of Woody at a table, tugging nervously at the collar of her crimson dress.

The official opening of the new town hall took place earlier that afternoon and the mayor had invited the two of them to the after party.

"Yeah," Woody answered.

"But's it's not fair Woody," Jessie complained. "You've already got me in a dress and now you're wanting me to go and dance? In front of everyone?"

Woody sighed.

"Jess, you know that the dress you're wearing is the only thing appropiate for going out in public,"

"But why?" She whined.

"But every other item of upper clothing you wear exposes half your stomach."

Jessie rolled her eyes.

"But I'd rather wear those tiny shirts than wear this dress,"

Woody couldn't help but say what he said next.

"They didn't used to be small," He pointed out, before he mentally slapped himself as she shot him a death glare.

He really did know how to say the wrong thing.

"Woody," Jessie began lightly, forcing herself not to snap. "Who was it that got me in this state? Or d'ya think I swallowed a boat instead."

"I wish it was the boat," Woody meant to say to himself, but he said it a little too loud and her eyes narrowed.

Boy did he hate those pregnancy hormones; but, he reminded himself, she hated them just as much.

She slapped him on the arm.

"Ow," Woody exclaimed. "What did you do that for?"

Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Cause you're being an over-impulsive, hormonal idiot," She told him.

"_I'm_ the one who's being an over-impulsive, hormonal idiot?" Woody asked, before he mentally slapped himself again.

Jessie shot him a death glare.

"Well if you're not," She began sternly. "Then who is?"

Woody bit his lip. He really shouldn't have said anything.

"I am," He admitted glumly.

"That's right," She told him.

Woody sighed. The past few months have been like hell to him. Jessie could barely ever keep any food down and if she could, she'd have stomach cramps, which ultimately made her tempered. He had spent many days off work and instead at her apartment, of which he spent most of his time at mostly since it was much larger than his and she needed someone to look after her in case she suddenly had a fit of throwing up in the middle of the night. They were planning to rent a bigger place of their own in the near future, hopefully before the baby arrives, but until then Woody spent most of his time at her small flat, of which Star Command had provided her with shortly after Axklon's death.

But she was still as hormonal as hell. Her mood swings occurred at completely random times: One moment she could be enegergetic and cheerful, but the next moment she'll be depressed and short tempered.

But Woody was trying his best not to hold her against it. If he found it irritating, then he would have no idea how horrible the experience would be for Jessie. Nonetheless, she was still the most important woman in the world to him, and that was why he was going to help her through this until the very end.

"Okay Jess," He muttered, trying to ger on her good side. "I'm sorry for what I said, I shouldn't have said it and I didn't mean it at all."

Jessie bit her lip, before her head lowered to the bulge of her stomach, she instinctively placed her hands on it and blinked hard to clear her vision.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones," She muttered.

"Now are you going to come up and dance?"

"Fine," Jessie said. "But if you let me fall, you'll be knocked into the middle of next week."

"I won't,"

Well, he sure hoped he didn't.

* * *

Jessie abruptly let out a chuckle when he began to sway from side to side, in rhythm to the slow music.

"What?" He demanded, smirking. "What's so funny?"

"It's like you have two left feet," She pointed out, grinning like crazy.

"Actually," Woody began. "I have one left foot and half a right foot."

"What makes up the other half?" Jessie asked out of interest.

"You," Woody answered simply, causing Jessie's eyebrows to rise. "You're standing on my foot."

Jessie's eyes widened and she blushed in embarrassment, before she hurriedly stepped back.

"Sorry Woody," She said anxiously, causing Woody to smile out of amusement.

"It's all right," Woody told her. "Did I say it bothered me?"

They moved from side to side for a few moments, before Woody lowered a hand from her hip, to his pocket. Jessie was unable to notice this, so she didn't think anything of it as Woody took her hand in his...until she felt something cold drop onto her hand.

When she removed her hand from his, her eyes widened.

"I didn't think you'd want a big deal made out of it, so I'm not going to make a big announcement or kneel down in front of everyone," Woody whispered softly into her ear. "But I just wanted to say that I'm in complete love with you and I want nothing more than to be able to raise this child with you. To have a family with you would be the greatest thing I could ever have. So...will you marry me."

Luckily, no-one had noticed the ring in her hand, so she didn't feel at all pressured.

She smiled weakly.

"Yes," She quietly said.

His eyes widened and his smile grew.

"Yes?"

"Yes," She said again. "I will marry you."

* * *

Three years later

"Uncle Buzz! Uncle Buzz!" Bonnie Pride exclaimed as her favourite uncle entered the hall way. She ran up to him and leaped into his arms, before throwing hers over his neck.

"Heya Bon Bon," Buzz said, with a grunt as he adjusted her position, to keep her balanced. "Did ya miss me while I was in Australia?"

Buzz had really been sent on a mission for Star Command, since he had been given the position as a ranger there a couple of years before hand, but he wasn't going to tell Bonnie that; Jessie'd kill him.

"Yeah," Bonnie said, before she frowned. "I wanted to come with you, but Mummy said I couldn't."

"Well sweet heart, Australia's a real distance away from here. It's too far for you to travel."

"But can I go with you when I'm older."

Buzz knew that he'd only be giving her false hopes, but a little white lie wouldn't hurt now would it? She'd most likely forget about it anyway.

"We'll just have to see about that,"

Bonnie's face brightened.

"So I can go?"

"Maybe," Buzz told her and lowered her down to the floor. "And that's a maybe."

Bonnie smiled and rushed into the kitchen.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Bonnie yelled. "Uncle Buzz said I can go with him to Australia when I'm older!"

Jessie, who'd been washing the dishes, turned to her daughter before picking her up.

It was then that Buzz walked into the kitchen. And he knew he was in for it when he saw Jessie's eyes narrow; she looked fuming.

"You said what?" Jessie mouthed.

Buzz shrugged, but that still didn't stop Jessie from shooting him a death glare.

"Hey Jess," Buzz began. "Have you seen Wood?"

"Yeah," Jessie muttered. "He'll be down in a sec."

"Hey Mummy," Bonnie said whilst tugging onto a few strands of Jessie's hair. "Look what I can do!"

Then, without another word said, the lights to the kitchen flickered off for a brief moment, before flickering back on.

"See?" Bonnie exclaimed.

Jessie's jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened. She took a nervous glance over at Buzz, who seemed just as gobsmacked as her.

It was only then that it occurred to Jessie that Bonnie might've as just well inherited what she had.

"Uh...Bonnie how did you just do that?" Jessie asked nervously.

"I just thought of the light turning off, and it did," Bonnie stated happily. "And I thought of the light turning back on.

"Do you uh," Jessie cleared her thoat. "Do this often?"

"No," Bonnie answered. "I only learned how to do it this mornimg. But isn't it great?"

"Yeah," Jessie began. "It is...but why don't you say you keep it a secret between me, you and Buzz?"

"Why?"

"Because...if you tell other people, you won't be able to do it anymore." Jessie lied. She felt bad about doing it, but she wasn't wanting Bonnie to blurt it out to a random stranger.

"I won't?"

"No, so that's why you have to promise me you'll keep it a secret."

Bonnie was hesitant, but she really liked doing it.

"Okay," Bonnie gave in, with a frown. "I promise."

"Good girl," Jessie told her, before ruffling her hair. "Do you want some ice cream?"

Bonnie's face brightened and she nodded.

It was a few moments after that, when Woody walked in.

"What'd I miss?" Woody asked, oblivious as to what had just happened.

"Nothin'" Jessie lied.

She'd tell him later on.

FIN

A/N *Frowns* That's it. I really enjoyed writing this fanfic. So thanks to everyone who has sent a suggestion, faved, reviewed, put this story on alert and/or those who have even taken time to read it. It meant a lot.

Special thanks to Evelyn Knight for being a loyal reviewer;D

Sorry if the ending seemed a bit confusing, but basically Bonnie has inheritated Jessie's powers and has just learnt how to use them. Do you think I should write a sequel or a prequel?

Thanks again! Loved writing this story!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


End file.
